If You Say So
by Makuro767
Summary: First arc crossover with Bleach, second arc with Harry Potter. Kagome moved to Karakura Town to start a new page after being rejected passage to the past. Depressed and desperate, she wanted to start over only to come across Sesshoumaru who offered his share house to her. Certain conditions aside, the once lonely home become noisy once more with the trouble magnet Miko in resident.
1. Prologue

_A/N; THIS STORY IS FIRST POSTED ON_ **DOKUGA WHICH I DO NOT OWN** _. I JUST DECIDED TO SHARE IT HERE._ **CROSSOVERS INCLUDED** _THAT THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS ARE_ **INUYASHA, BLEACH, KAMIKAKUSHI/SPIRITED AWAY, RUROUNI KENSHIN, HARRY POTTER** _AND_ **DEMON PRINCE ENMA.** _MENTIONS OF_ **TWILIGHT, NURARIHYON NO MAGO** _AND_ **LABYRINTH** _._ **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE AND THAT INCLUDE ALL THE CROSSOVERS THAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT RECOGNISE.** _SO PLEASE PEOPLE_ **, THIS IS A BLANKET DISCLAIMER** _AND_ **IT SHALL NOT BE REPEATED** _EVERY TIME A NEW CROSSOVER CHARACTER IS INTRODUCED!_

* * *

Higurashi Kagome sighed as she lifted off from her seat in the Shinkansen and headed out of the bullet train as the cool female electronic voice spoke her destination from the train's speaker; "Karakura Prefecture! Karakura Prefecture...!"

Stepping out of the station, she looked around the urban Karakura town. It was close enough to Tokyo but far enough from the capital city that no one will recognise her here. Exactly what she needed to start anew; new faces, new voices and new surroundings, no more walking down roads and passing buildings that held precious memories of her lost dog eared samurai. No more looking at her friends faces and avoiding their questions about her supposed beau.

No more Feudal Fairy Tale to haunt her nights and days and picking up remnants of broken memories. She shook her head and chanted the mantra; ' _They won't come back_ …'

Taking a deep breath, and coughing at the smoke that was farted by a passing lorry, she scrunched her nose at the sputtering lemon vehicle disdainfully; Kagome stepped into her new town. She dug into the pocket of her dark blue jeans and fished out a crumpled folded piece of paper. Opening the A4 size paper printed from the computer, she looked at the map for the place that she was supposed to stay at. She squint her eyes at it, "Damn Souta, my eyes aren't as bright at yours,"

She walked around, trying to decipher the small wordings printed on the paper as Souta rather than gave her a two piece map, decided to just squeeze all the roads and significant buildings in one paper. After turning the same turn five times, stopping in front of eight different buildings and circling the residential area twelve times only to discover that she was in the wrong residential area by a strange sweet shop owner with bucket hat and clogs, Kagome finally arrived at the marked destination. The sun was dipping in the horizon when she thought that she finally has arrived and could at least take a nap in her trusty sleeping bag before calling her mother to post her things over the next day.

She opened the administration door, hearing the bell clinking overhead, signalling a guest. She stopped in front of the desk and watched a tall, thin woman appeared. For some reason, she sensed some malice in her and Kagome has learned to trust her instinct or hunch or whatever it was when dealing with people. But this time she decided to deal with it at a later date, at the moment, she's desperate to rest her shoulders and legs, so she smiled at the long faced woman, "Hello, I'm here for the room that I rented over the internet," She took out the letter that she printed out, "It's been admitted by a Miss Kodakawa,"

The woman took the letter rather harshly from her and opened the envelope with a snap of a devious looking letter opener. The bird head decorating the handler looked suspiciously sadistic as Kagome waited for the woman's respond. A moment later she looked up, "Kodakawa you said? She's been fired two days ago,"

Kagome blinked, "I spoke to her on the phone around four days ago,"

The woman huffed as she handed Kagome the letter, "I can't say I'm sorry for her. The girl's a bird brain. She admitted a room that has already been rented a week before. Apparently she didn't update the availability board," Kagome blinked, "You mean that the room promised to me was already taken?" She frowned, "But I paid for it as-,"

The woman cut her, "I'm sorry but we can't return the money,"

Kagome held back a groan of disbelief, "Well, do you have any other room for me to rent?" _Please let them have an open room, please let them have an open room, please let them have an open…_ Her prayer was dashed when the woman shook her head, "Sorry, all rented. Try another place," She took out a tape of chewing gum and turned away from a gaping Kagome, dismissing her. Kagome gasped in disbelief, all her lost direction and running around only to come up with nothing?!

Huffing, she stomped out from the building, muttering a curse at the stupid, rude administration and cursed for them a quick bankruptcy. As she fuelled out her anger by kicking at random trash on the road, she ended at an empty park. She sat on one of the empty swing and sighed, "What am I to do now? I can't find a room to rent this late. It's not easy to find one at the beginning anyway,"

She sat there for a moment, mopping about her down trodden fate as of late before standing up abruptly. She stretched and a wide spread smile appeared on her face, "Well! It's not the end of the world! I've been to war and stuff, I can get pass this! If I don't then what's the point of begging my mum to let me stay on my own to be independent?!" She laughed out loud before the laughter slowly died out on her lips.

She sighed, "That being said, I guess I should at least find a budget hotel to stay for the night," She stretched her limbs a few times more before with a smile on her face, picked up her trusty yellow travelling bag and headed for where she can see the glittering lights of town. It was a good thing that she kept up her level of her active lifestyle from her travelling years. She wasn't easily tired but there was a limit as to how much she can move around with the kind of luggage she dragged around with her on that particular day.

Finally spotting a budget hotel that wasn't on the seedy side of town after running around in circles for over an hour, Kagome sighed in utter relief. Hoping earnestly that they have an open room to rent for the night at least, she stepped in. The warm 80's feeling surrounded her as thought a blast from the past and Kagome held back a shudder at the thoughts floating around in her mind, giving unattractive suggestions of what kind of rooms that the hotel have. There was a reason why budget hotels….budget hotels…

Kagome plastered a smile, though an obviously tired one, at the receptionist behind the counter. Her nametag introduced her as Kaori, and taking that as her cue to be as friendly as possible with hope that even if she can't sleep in budget hotel, maybe the girl would be sympathetic enough to invite her to her home…hopefully. Kagome spoke in a cheery tired voice, "Hello uh…Kaori-san! Um…do you perhaps have a room open for the night?" She stressed her words in a desperate-hopeful tone, hoping the girl would take her desperate features enough to be sympathetic.

Kaori took one look at the teenager before her, eyeing the girl openly up and down. Kagome felt a tick beginning under her right eye, ' _Seriously! What is WRONG with the people in this town?!_ '

Kaori speculative face changed in a chirpy one, "We have a room open!"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you," At least she didn't appear as rude as she appeared at first.


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome stretched out on the hotel's bed, feeling the tired kinks of yesterday popping satisfactorily as her body bowed on the bed. Letting the stretch go with a great sigh, she looked at the ceiling, really not looking ahead for the day's activity. When she spoke to her mother late last night of what had transpired, the elderly matron of Higurashi had fussed over her; whether she still want to live on her own or had she changed her mind. Kagome firmly told her that her resolve has not changed.

After reassuring her mother that she's well and healthy and still won't change her mind, Kagome finally fell into a dreamless sleep after taking two pills of sleeping pills. Kagome was admitted into the hospital for suffering a chronic insomnia condition after returning from the darkness of the Shikon no Tama. But at the least it wasn't so bad that it can't be cured. But as of late she slowly lowered the number of sleeping pills that she had to take and to go for the light treatment.

Stepping into the shower and turning on the hot tap, she let the hot water do their wonder treatment on her muscles. An hour later found Kagome on the street of Karakura and in a phone booth, paging through a fat phonebook, muttering alone as she scanned the pages for rental places cheap enough for her budgets and close enough to important places such as the school, first and foremost, grocery stores and traveling transportations.

Yet she can't find any satisfactory places so far. All the ones that meet her criteria were either too expensive or it was already full. Finding nothing she sighed as she closed the book. She propped her chin on her arm, frowning at her luck when the phone booth's door was knocked and she looked behind, apologizing as she stepped out. Her stomach growled at the void space inside her and Kagome scanned the street for cheap fast food diners. Spotting one, she happily skipped toward it, metaphorically speaking of course; she's too old for obvious skipping after all.

Kagome sighed as she scanned the page in the newspaper, hoping to find at least a lead for some place, any place before Monday. On Monday, she needed to make attendance for her first day of school. Kagome frowned when she saw a blurry article. She blinked and squinted at the blurry, squiggly shapes that bordered between two notes on the paper. Soon, she made out an advertisement for tenant, renting the room of a house up a street nearby to her school and the grocery store. Transportations spots were also close by, a four minute walk to the park and a couple of streets away from the hospital. Kagome smiled but frowned at the small note near the information; _all possible tenants must go through an interview before being accepted._

Kagome blinked at the little note, "Wow, what kind of landlord he must be to interview possible tenants before accepting their request? Hmm…must be an ex-president of a company or a CEO," She chuckled before a feeling of unease came over her, "Now I wonder how much I need to pay…" She wondered off before looking at the address. She shrugged, "Oh well, let's check out the place!" She gathered her things before leaving the diner.

After asking around for direction, deciding not to risk getting lost and waste most of her daylights looking for the street, she finally arrive to the head of the street that climbed the slope of a hill. Kagome felt her jaw came loose as she stared at the kind of houses lining up the street. The 'houses' looked more like mansions or a country estate!

Kagome groaned, "No way will the room be cheap! I bet one room was the size of the shrine's hall!" Which was practically the size of a condominium. Not to mention the probable personal bathroom within each rooms. Kagome sighed but with a resolve like steel, continued on her mission.

Soon enough she arrived to the end of the road; a dead end. Kagome glared at the address in her hand, "I supposed I should have guessed a hoax at play," She growled and turned on her heal when she heard the tinkling sound of a wind chime. She frowned and turned around, sure that the sound came from behind her. She frowned and stepped closer to the growth of shrubberies before her, noting that they were actually flowering plants out of season. She recognized their kind because her Grandfather grew them back at the shrine.

Kagome stepped back, her miko senses tingling like spider senses. Something was off about the forest ahead of her. She can immediately tell that there was a barrier ahead of her and not of the holy kind either. Kagome sighed, figured that she would run into a youkai lair while looking for a place to rent. Worst, she was running out of time. She squatted before the shrubbery, balling her hands and pressing it against her eyes, trying to fight back the burning pricks of tears. Kagome sniffed, "I can't go back. Not after finally getting my way…"

' _I don't want to go back…I need this…I really NEED THIS!_ '

She calmed herself, putting her head between her knees and breathed deep, concentrating on the pull of air into her lungs and the feel of it blowing out slowly from her. After a while, she got her emotions in check. Slowly Kagome stood up and wiping away the tears that almost escaped from her eyes, she turned around and ran off, trying to steam off the residue of her emotions by running downhill. Turning about the corner at the start of the street, she bumped into something hard covered by cotton-feel like fabric and yelped, waiting for her rump to feel the biting tar of the road beneath her.

But it never did…

Instead she felt her right arm being grabbed and halted her backward momentum. Kagome blinked as her body being pulled upright and she found herself standing before a chest covered by black cotton men kimono and she looked up to say thanks only to lose her voice. She blinked at him, "Sesshoumaru?!"

He blinked at her, surprise evident in his dark golden gaze, "Miko?"

She stared at him, "Sesshoumaru? Is that really you?"

The recognition and the surprise in his eyes disappeared as he sobered and the familiar cool mask slipped back on like a switch being turned on. He coolly answered, "I'm afraid you are mistaken, miss," He then let her wrist go as he gave her a polite nod, "My apology for not seeing you. Good evening,"

She stared after him, "Sesshoumaru?" but received no answer.

Kagome blinked, a strange and painful feeling lancing through her at his cool dismissive. She felt her throat block and as she heard his footstep walking away from her, cool anger flashed like lightning inside her. Kagome shouted, "It's fine if you won't acknowledge me!"

The retreating footsteps stopped behind her. Kagome continued, "I know that we have been enemy in the past. But we also have been reluctant ally in similar cause before. We both have people dear to us taken away by time. So at least, recognise me as someone who knows that pain!" She looked over her shoulder at him, "I know it's you, Sesshoumaru. I can feel your youki. I don't know how you hide it from others. I don't know how you lived for the last 500 years. But your youki is something I will always remember,"

She looked away, "I just want someone who know the real me," _Someone who remembered what Sengoku Jidai was really like_.

Taking a deep breath, she ran from him, from her past; from the desperation of wanting someone who knew what she has been through, the memories, the injuries. Of the sceneries forgotten by time and changed through the years and by hands of human. Kagome felt her throat burned and her eyes felt like someone poked it with embers, blurring her sight as she ran. Soon, it felt as though a rainstorm was unleashed from within her.

She cried, "Why?! Why now?! After all that I did to finally bounce back?! When I burned away all of hope of ever going back, of ever meeting them, any one of them?! When I finally accepted my fate of losing my second family, of never knowing where their bodies lay in eternal rest, after all these wasted years?!" She fell down on her knees and huddled her body close, crying her heart out. Passing strangers stared at the crying teenager, wondering what had happened to her or if her sanity has finally left her. But they won't know; they will never know how it felt like to be the sole survivor of ancient memories, to be the sole bearer of forgotten souls and forgotten lands. She can never let it go, can never forget her ghosts.

When she finally let it all out, she looked up from her position and saw that night has fallen. She groaned; she had just wasted a whole day crying her eyes out. Kagome stood up and observed her surrounding, realizing that she had returned to the same park that she shouted her resolve out last night. Groaning at the kinks on her waist and her neck, she decided to just head back to the hotel and tried to think of a good excuse for the school tomorrow.

Upon arrival to the budget hotel, she saw the girl Kaori waving at her. Kagome blinked in confusion at her but decided to see what she wanted…hopefully not money because Kagome has very little to spare. Kagome gave tight smile, "Yes?"

Kaori leaned over, indicating Kagome to the same and once their noses were inches apart, she whispered conspiratorially, "You have a guest…!" She said in a sing-a-song to Kagome with suggestive brows. Kagome frowned, "What?"

Kaori laughed as she stepped away, "Have fun! Oh! And girl, do you have great taste! I must say, I'm envious," She signalled, "Call me if you want extra actions!" Kaori winked at the confused Kagome as she headed for her room. Kagome frowned, wondering what it was with all the suggestive eye play that Kaori pointed at her. But most of all, not even her mother know her exact location and from Kaori's words, if it were to be taken seriously, her guest would be male in gender, and an attractive one at that from Kaori's lusty eyes.

As she stepped out from the elevator, she gaped at her 'guest', "You?"

He looked up and Kagome frowned, there was that blurry edges that she experience earlier in the day when she bumped into him. She clenched her eyes when she heard his smooth voice like velvet against her hearing, "If you will allow me entry into your room, I can show you the reason why you see me strange,"

Kagome blinked at his offer, "Okay…" She frowned, suspicious of his intent. If he cornered her like a rabbit to find out about Inuyasha's where about, well she knew nothing about it. She opened the door of her hotel room and gestured him in. He brushed pass her and Kagome looked into the hallway before closing the door. She smiled, "Sorry it's not a hotel suite or anything,"

He didn't looked at her as he looked at the mirrored ceiling, "It is nothing,"

When she sat on the bed and looked at him, her mouth open for questioning, he turned to her. Kagome felt her voice left her; there was a strange light in his eyes as he showed his long tapered fingers. He pointed with his other finger to a blackened metal circlet wrapped around one of his finger. She wondered if he wanted to show her that he tied the knot thought she saw no reason as to why he would want to do such a thing.

He spoke, "This ring is magical," She looked at him, trying to ignore the blurring on his face, his familiar markings like smudged, washed off paints on his face and his hair looked as though someone threw a bucket of washed off Chinese ink. He blocked her view with his finger with the magical ring. Kagome blinked and he slowly turned the ring around, the blackened metal slowly became silver bright. Kagome felt her eyes grew large as she looked at a familiar Daiyoukai standing at the edge of her bed.

Sesshoumaru explained with his familiar, emotionless, cool voice, "This ring is an important item in the current youkai community. It allows us to live and passed off as human but after a while, we needed to move to a different town where we won't be recognised. However," Something in his tone as he said that made the fine hairs on her neck stood up. Kagome gulped as the familiar dark golden eyes stared down on her like the eyes of judgement.

"Somehow someone of your calibre can see through it. I wonder if it has something to do with your spiritual ability as a miko. If it is, then it is something that must be eliminated,"

Kagome paled, "Eliminated?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Unless you can prove to the current head of youkai that you are of no danger to us and our kind,"

Kagome gulped, "And uh…do you know who the current head of youkai is?" She had this feeling that she knew who it was…

"Me,"

….bulls eye…

Kagome sighed, "And how do I do that?"

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at her, "Of course, like all specimens that needed to be studied, you will be observed,"

Kagome felt insulted, ' _What am I, a lab rat?_ '

She then asked, "And how are you going to do that? Unless you want me to show up dead as a cover up as to why I disappeared, then there's no way I'm letting go of my life for you to study me like some kind of mutated species,"

His small smirk wasn't helping, "You do realise, miko that humans disappeared everyday with little to no trace whatsoever and for your information, 70% of it related to youkai,"

' _I'm dead,_ '


	3. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru studied the small teenager before him. She changed little since he last saw her. He knew she came from the future but never ever dreamed or thought that he would one day literally run into her sometime in his undetermined future. Although he finally succeeded in his road of conquest, it was nothing before the passing of time and the advance of mankind. So he spent his days wading through the passage of time, slowly falling behind the history of mankind as they created power that destroyed 40% of his kind. Their thirst for power bothered on insanity; Naraku fits right in with the lot.

Watching their insanity grew with time behind the guise the pursuing of knowledge, he observed the way they wiped most of the world's natural species and decided his kind didn't need to suffer the same fate. Thus the magical items to hide their identity were created.

So the fact Kagome can saw through his disguise was a troubling discovery. NO, he did NOT searched for her because she was the closest thing related to family that he had lost through time after Jaken finally departed for the Wheel of Samsara. But perhaps he too needed someone who knew him for who he really is.

As he spoke to her about studying her for the secrecy of his people, he had this tiny hope that she would accept his offer without any need of threatening from him. He tired of having to use subtle threats to get things going in his line of work with the youkai community.

"So I will offer you a place at my house,"

Kagome stared at him, suspicious, "How did you know I was looking for a place to stay?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he took out a familiar crumpled card in his hand. It was the hotel's business card with the invisible house address written at the back. Kagome blinked, "So that's how you found out where I stayed," She frowned, "But what does that got anything to do with how you know I need a place to stay?"

He closed his eyes for moment and took in a deep breath. The action made Kagome felt like a child who still didn't get that 2+2=4 and Sesshoumaru was her frustrated teacher. It was rather insulting on her part. He then gave her his answer, "The address belonged to me. I sent out the advertisement for non-human tenant but apparently I attracted human with troublesome ability,"

Kagome pouted at his softly aimed insult but he ignored her face and asked, "Why did you turned away? You could have just waited on the entryway,"

Kagome stared at him, "I felt a barrier ahead of me,"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "The barrier was made by a wizard acquaintance of mine,"

Kagome blinked, "There's wizard?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her with mute disbelief, deadpanned as he spoke, "Miko, you have met all manners of youkai and experienced all kind of magical mishaps and curses, surely it dawned upon you that human aren't the only civilization there is in this world?"

Kagome recoiled at her obvious fail, "Of course," ' _If there be monsters, there will be other manners of supernatural_ ,' she thought.

"Miko, do you accept this Sesshoumaru's offer of lodging?"

Kagome blinked out of her moment of thoughtless stupidity and stared at him before saying, "You do realise that I know from the houses lining the street that you lived on aren't the type that I could afford even just a room, not ever for a day. So maybe you should rethink of your decision. I can't pay your price,"

Sesshoumaru stared at her. The two stayed in that position for moment, holding each other gaze when Sesshoumaru broke it, "I will make an exception in your case. You shall pay less than half of what my usual tenant would have paid," Kagome blinked at him, gaping that he would go that far for her. Well, she supposed that he didn't really need the money but really!

"Miko, it is most unbecoming for a woman to have her mouth open for all to see her insides,"

Kagome snapped her jaw closed and muttered about a certain Daiyoukai who didn't change even after 500 years. After saying yes to his offer, Sesshoumaru excused himself and decided to wait for her downstairs. As he waited on her, he wondered on her words. Did he really didn't change at all from the way he was from Sengoku Jidai?

Then perhaps he truly has frozen in all meaning of the word…

Kagome appeared with her familiar yellow bag. He had thought that she would get rid of it; the sight of the bag was hideous from her travel and fights in Sengoku Jidai. After paying a star struck Kaori, she followed Sesshoumaru out. The travelled by foot and Kagome didn't question the lack of proper transportation. Somehow, she could relate to him in a strange manner regarding the 'luxury' of the current age.

Sesshoumaru was used to travel light and by foot, he tried his best to ignore the transportation that human made but sometimes he accepted the fact that he could no longer fly through the sky like he used to. The current governments in the world were troublesome if he tried to travel his own way especially out of Japan. Visa and passports as well as other sorts of identification documents were a must in this current age.

As they reached the same 'dead end', Kagome watched as he swept the branches gently aside and walked through the shrubbery. Taking after him, she followed him through, mindful of his plants. She surely didn't want to start on the wrong foot around her new landlord. They travelled quietly, little to no words passed between the two and Kagome was relieved by the fact. She won't know what to say or how to react to him if there were conversations between them.

Soon, the path widened and they passed through the barrier, Kagome felt her eyes grew large by the sight of the house before her. It was surrounded by wide expanse of greeneries and flowering plants, currently out of their blooming seasons. There was a pavilion covered by creeping vines and morning glories, surrounded by flowering plants and Kagome recognised some herbs growing all over the garden. The wide field beyond the pavilion was covered with wild field flowers.

But when her eyes set on the house, she almost couldn't believe it. She had thought that Sesshoumaru would live in a traditional Japanese home, but instead of a massive shiro, it was a cottage like English home. The frame was made by sturdy woods and the wall made with stones and plasters, whitewashed and almost covered completely with creeping plants and the steps edged along with moss. Kagome walked up the grey stone steps and stared at the iron framed glass door before her.

It was a very beautiful house. Upon entry, there were touches of Japanese culture such as the stone pavement space for shoes and the natural cut out tree stump wooden step before the entryway. Taking off her shoes, Kagome followed Sesshoumaru as he called for her softly but firmly. He took her up dark grey carpeted steps, holding onto the black lacquered wooden railing as he took her upstairs to where the rooms were.

Doors lined the walls on either sides, two doors on either sides and a door at the very end of the hallway. As they crossed the hallway, Sesshoumaru stopped before a room and took out a key from his sleeve. Opening the door, he gestured for her to enter and stepped aside to let her observed her new lodging.

Kagome gasped, "A fully furnished room?" She turned to Sesshoumaru, eyes wide with disbelief, "Are you sure? Lowering the rent so much for a fully furnished room?" She turned again, eyes widening as they took in the luxurious Victorian style furniture and the sophisticated feel of the room. Despite the obviously traditional wooden furniture arranged in the room, the chandelier was something new from the recycled handmade art, made out from tree branches and twigs. The wall was covered with soft neutral wallpaper with small pictures of leafless tree and tiny birds flying about the tree. The lightings of the room gave it a soft golden glow, making the room warm and welcoming. There were small chairs near a corner, covered with soft turquois designs over a warm white background, a dark grey blanket draped over one of the chair. A small glass table set between the two chairs with a thin table lamp situated atop the table.

At the end of the large for poster Victorian bed was a chest, the pillars of the bed was covered with sheer white curtains with soft turquoise thin ribbons lining the fabric. There was neutral carpeting over the wooden floor beneath her sock covered feet. The beddings were luxurious and made of soft cotton rather than silk, Kagome knew she would loath leaving the bed in the morning from the sheer sight and feel of the fabric. Looking around, she noticed two doors on the wall on either side of the chairs. Opening one, she gasped at the bathroom and toilet before her. It was small but equipped with a bathtub, a glass bowl sink and a sitting toilet. Kagome closed the door and opened the next one, and almost fainted at the walk in closet before her.

Looking at the window settee, covered with plump pillows and stiff fabric covering the window, she noticed her own study table made of glass with a custom made shelves and drawers for her to keep her stationeries. Kagome noted the plug-in lining the wall under the glass table. Above the table was drilled in shelves, three in a row.

Sesshoumaru spoke, "Sufficient space for organised shelving. A personal bathroom so you don't need to fight for your bath time. Also a walk in closet for you to keep your clothing," He watched the miko turned to him with wide eyes. He had expected the look. He had to admit that he made a good landlord and thus most of his previous tenants didn't complain about the price. Thus he knew why it was hard for the girl to accept that he lowered his previous price.

Most of his previous tenants weren't really tenants. They were really supernatural political associates that wanted to get away from their busy town life and missed the surrounding of nature. He can offer both but since they weren't there for business matter, he took the chance to raise his income. One may never know with all the economic ups and downs through the years. It was best that he kept up his income to weather the future troubles.

Kagome asked, "You know, I can do housework to help pay whatever extra that I couldn't,"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a while, almost not believing what he heard. Most people won't complain when given a room this luxurious for a cheap stay. Then he reminded himself that the miko was many things that he wouldn't expect from his usual associates, human or otherwise. He let out a quiet sigh, too quiet for her ears to catch and spoke, "It does not matter, miko. You may do with the house as you would your own, but I warn you not to go overboard. Also, my room, which is the door at the very end of the hall and my office, situated in the attic, are off limit to you or any of you acquaintances that you may bring here. As for the entrance to my office, you may notice a small door with the same shade with the walls and has no handles near the stairs,"

Kagome nodded, "Understood," Just as he was about to leave, Kagome asked, "Um…how do I tell my mum where to send my things to?"

Sesshoumaru walked to her study sets and took out a small note and a fountain pen, wrote something on the paper and give it to her. Kagome blinked at the number and address along with the name before looking at him.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Your mother may call the number and name written on the paper to send your things here. They know this place well and have dealt with me and my previous tenants in the past, so you may rest assured that they will not ask much about your business here," He stepped out of the room, "Dinner here are usually around six o'clock in the evening but you may keep your own time if you wished to,"

He then handed her the key, a bronze coloured key with exquisite Victorian design, "Here's your key for your room," He handed her another set of keys, "And here's your keys for the entrances of this house; the front door, the back door and the doors on the sides of the house. Also a key for the shed,"

Kagome accepted the keys and bowed her thanks before asking, "Is there any documents that I need to fill in?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "It will be sent to you by tomorrow morning. I will slide it under your door for you to find it, as will other types of notes or request if I can't meet you face to face. Goodnight miko,"


	4. Chapter 3

Kagome slammed her alarm clock to silence before groaning in her duvet. She sat up and wiped her eyes before forcing herself to leave her bed and stumbled into her bathroom, glad that she didn't need to go hunting for the bathroom in her current state. Moments later found her grabbing a sandwich that she made herself, stuffing them into her mouth and putting on her rollerblade. Not only was it a faster way to get to school, it also kept her physique in good shape. Kami know how her girlfriends envied her long, lean but shapely legs.

Sesshoumaru listened as she left the house, looking outside his attic window just in time to see her passing through the barrier in a rush. He then turned back to his calligraphy works as he wracked his brain for a new idea for his newest book.

Walking on the grassy path away from Sesshoumaru's garden to the main, tarred street was hard work for Kagome, she wobbly and clumsily made her way through the shrubbery, trying her best not to dirty her new school uniform; Karakura High School uniform. Since this would be her third year of high school, Kagome tried to make the best of it. The early two years of her high school were done while being treated with depression and insomnia. The fact drove her friends away from her as she often drifted into depression at odd times.

Shaking her head, she headed for Karakura High and soon, joined the masses of students heading for the same building as her. Kagome headed straight for the office to report her attendance…

Inoue Orihime yawned as she opened the door of class 3-3, immediately being 'attacked' from behind by her lesbian classmate Honshou Chizuru, "Good morning Princess!"

Orihime gently squirmed out from her hold and smiled tiredly at her friend, "Morning, Honshou-san,"

She then heard another voice calling her, "Orihime!"

Orihime turned to smile at her best friend Arisawa Tatsuki, "Tatsuki, how are you?"

Tatsuki frowned, "I should be the one asking that question to you. Lately you came later than your usual time to school and you slept in class several time for the last few months. And you have eye bags under your eyes. What's going on?"

Just as Orihime opened her mouth, the bell answered for her. Seconds before the bell finished their ringing, Kurosaki Ichigo burst through the door with an equally out of breath Ishida Uryu. Ichigo sighed as he catches his breath while his noisy friend Asano Keigo shouted, "SAFE!"

Ochi Misato or Ochi-sensei rebuked him as she entered the class behind Ichigo, Uryu having left for his seat long before, she pulled Ichigo's ear, "Safe alright, but not from me you don't," She teased as she sent Kurosaki to his seat. Ichigo ignored her tease and gladly take his seat. She then took roll call before settling down, "Well, I have great news today!" She looked around the class bored face and sighed, "I had expected a more enthusiastic reaction but…oh well! We have a transfer student from Tokyo today!"

The class atmosphere immediately changed from bored to expectant. Keigo raised his hand, "Is it a girl? Is she cute?"

Misato ignored him, "Come on in,"

Orihime felt a strange shift in the air and she noted how the rest of her friends who can see and detect spirits changed from expectant to wary. Could it be another shinigami? But instead a familiar face or someone with shinigami pressure, a human girl stood at the front of the class. Keigo mouth fell open and Chizuru shows signs of interest.

She has long raven hair with midnight blue highlights; her height was medium, not too tall but not on the short ends either. Though her hourglass shape can't beat Orihime's own, it was eye catching enough. Her fair skin blemish free and her lips supple red, her wavy hair framed her delicate angelic face and her soft smile stole the hearts of billions…or just her future classmates. She bowed and introduced herself, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. It is nice to meet you, please teach me,"

Orihime chuckled at the faces of her classmates. For some reason, the girl practically glowed in her eyes. There was an air of serenity surrounding her and soon, Higurashi filled the chair next to her, opposite from Tatsuki. Orihime immediately greeted her, "Hi! My name is Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you!"

Higurashi smiled at her but her answer was interrupted by the teacher as the class commenced. Orihime smiled, feeling content and happy, hoping to be Higurashi's friend…

Kagome sighed as she felt eyes on her person but couldn't pinpoint the direction of the gaze. The problem was it came from all around her. Kagome has never experienced the feeling of being a new girl before; having lived all her life in Tokyo before and being new in Sengoku Jidai can't be counted. Sure the villages and towns that they passed through in their travel didn't give her much mind, assuming her to be a youkai and dismissing her at that.

So being stared at while nothing new to her; being stared at for being a new girl was something else entirely. She fought from squirming openly under their scrutiny. Taking out her bentou, she decided to take her lunch on the roof. Opening the rooftop's door, she heard cheerful voices greeting her. She stared at the sight before her. They made the strangest group she ever set her eyes on, not counting her own group of friends in Sengoku.

There was that busty neighbour of class seating with the burnt orange hair, not quite red and not quite blond either. Then there was that Mexico-like guy with tall stature and muscular built, his curly hair covering eyes and framing his strong jaw. There was also the nerd-like class scholar sitting with the guy with the bleached orange hair who looked much like a rebel. They really don't add up.

Kagome squirmed and grinned sheepishly, "Uh…Sorry…didn't think anyone would be up here…so…if you'll excuse me…" She backed up and was about to turn when the girl, Inoue called her, "Higurashi-san! Join us!"

Kagome blinked and turned to face them, blinking in surprise at her sudden invitation, "Yes?"

Inoue called again, beaming at her, "Come join us! Let's get to know each other!"

Kagome timidly approach them. One would think having faced dragons and supernatural megalomaniacs hell bent on dominating the world, or Japan at least, she will have more confidence in dealing with people. Here's the problem, Kagome felt that she will have more confidence in dealing with the supernatural and villains after her throat than dealing with everyday teenagers, most of all dealing with teenage human troubles. After all, she only recently gained a handphone. It was only because it was a necessity living away from family.

Taking a seat at the spot patted invitingly by Inoue, Kagome bowed in greeting to her other classmates. The boy with the bleached blond hair greeted her, "Hi! Name's Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you!"

The bespectacled boy nodded at her, "Ishida Uryu,"

Ichigo grinned as he thumb-pointed at the tall, dark skinned boy, "He's Sado Yasutora, but we all call him Chad," Chad gave her a wave, "Hi,"

Inoue smiled at her, "Would you like a red bean paste sandwich? My specialty! Oh, and I don't put any pickle in it today!" She cheerfully offered her one of her own sandwiches. Kagome blinked at the idea of pickles with red bean paste in a sandwich, but she has seen stranger food in Tokyo before so she just smiled as she accepted the offering, "Thank you. Uh…I'm Kagome, Higurashi Kagome from Tokyo,"

Orihime asked casually, "Why did you move to Karakura, Higurashi-san?"

Kagome paused mid-bite as she considered the question, before putting her chopsticks down to answer, "I decided I needed some space and some independent experience away from family," She looked at their open wondering faces. Ishida pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose, "Well, that's…daring of you,"

Chad nodded, "And so far away from your relatives too,"

Kagome shrugged as she chewed on her food, deciding that despite appearances they were all cool with her. Ichigo asked, "But why do you want to do that so far from your family? Got family trouble?"

Uryu glared at Ichigo, "Idiot, that's personal,"

Ichigo frowned, "What? I'm just asking,"

Kagome chuckled, "No, never mind. It's not my family; it's just me deciding to be independent,"

The conversation turned light and full with stabbing sarcasm from Ishida aimed toward Kurosaki who responded in the familiar explosive temperament that reminded Kagome so much of her hanyou friend. The rest of the school proceeded as any ordinary school although at one moment Kurosaki and Ishida disappeared for long hours. Kagome wondered about their bladder but there was ridiculous but probable whispers among the class students about the real nature of their explicit relationship.

It felt like forever when the final bell rang through the empty hall and students burst from their classes like a beehive disturbed. Kagome sighed, it has been so long since she last truly experience a life without being hounded by her experience in Sengoku and worrying about nothing but her studies and…well, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she now has a new secret to keep.

Entering Sesshoumaru's 'secret garden', she smiled melancholic of her current situation. She had wanted to run away from the familiarity of her surroundings that lacked vital pieces of what made it dear to her. The lack of Inuyasha's voice from her bedroom window yelling about the shard hunting, his absence on the Bone Eater well's lip. The rush of having something so important in her life being kept from her 'normal' friends, that she will come back to another part of her life that was utterly separated from the rest of her typical teenage girl's life.

She found it again in Karakura….

Kagome grinned as she opened her roller blades and putting aside, rising her voice enough that she knew a trained youkai ear can hear loud and clear without shouting, "I'm home!"

When there was no answer, she shrugged and went to the kitchen where she heard some sounds coming from beyond the back door. Her head tilting to the side in question, she headed out through the door. Looking around, she saw the shed and heard the sound coming from her left. She looked at the clogs lined outside and wore a pair of them. She called out, "Sesshoumaru?"

He turned the corner and walked toward her, both hands holding onto two wooden pails. She greeted him, "Hi, what are you doing?"

He gave her a short answer, "Feeding,"

She blinked, "You keep large pets?"

He didn't answer but didn't warn her against looking for the answer herself. So Kagome huffed at the lack of answer and went into what she assumed was a horse shed. A shriek and a shout for the great Kami above later, she came running out after Sesshoumaru who was washing his hands at a water pipe near to the back door.

She stopped before him, eyes wide and frantic, "There's a dragon in the shed!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Miko, you have met Ah-Uhn and seen Ryukotsusei,"

She nodded, "Yeah, but not the other one!"

He stared at her, no emotion passed over his feature as he stood to his full height. Kagome can't seem to form words but she finally spoke what befuddled her mind, "It's a unicorn! A UNICORN, Sesshoumaru! They aren't supposed to exist!"

He didn't show any sign of confusion or shock, "So? Miko, your people think we youkai does not exist, but we do,"

She stared at him, remembering their conversation last night about youkai and wizards. She shook her head, "Okay…so-what's a unicorn doing in your shed?"

He turned to enter the house, speaking over his shoulder, "This Sesshoumaru has a hobby of collecting rarities,"

Kagome gaped even wider at his answer, "He…has a hobby?"


	5. Chapter 4

Life continued as normal as normal can be living with a Daiyoukai who ruled over all youkai community. After the experience with the unicorn and the wizard-made barrier, Kagome learned to see things differently. Since Sesshoumaru proved that youkai exist in her time, him being the solid proof, and shown proof that there were other kind of supernatural in the world with the unicorn and the wizard-made barrier, Kagome found an interest to find out how many mythical or fantasy creatures were true or made up.

Thus as of late, whenever she had Sesshoumaru's attention no matter how short, she'll pop-up her 'Monsters Quiz' from whatever that caught her interest of the day. Sometime he will ignore her but most of the time he gave an affirmative to her question of their existence. Kagome supposed that the questions that he didn't answer meant that said creature didn't exist. But there was one question that he will respond with his death glare which was warning enough for her to drop the matter.

What does Sesshoumaru do to earn money for his kitchen supply and to pay the bills?

It was a great curiosity to Kagome since he won't and refused to answer. But she knew that there was no way of shedding light the mystery without inciting his wrath on her and Kagome sure loved her head where it sat. So much to her disappointment, Kagome had to drop it into her 'no answer' bin at the back of her mind.

Orihime watched as the girl Higurashi sighed for the twelfth time that day and wondered what worry her. She touched the girl's elbow, "Higurashi-san? Are you alright?"

Kagome groaned, "His income! Where does it come from? What did he do for a living?"

Orihime frowned, "Huh?"

Kagome blinked before laughing nervously, "Uh…nothing, Inoue-san, nothing at all,"

Orihime frowned but didn't say anything but returned a smile of her own before turning her attention elsewhere. She noticed since her transfer two weeks ago that Higurashi tended to smile on her own sometime, but since Orihime herself does the same thing once in a while, she can't comment on it. But she also noticed the bout of gloominess that fell on Higurashi at odd times. That also something that Orihime felt no right questioning about.

Orihime realised that as of late, she kept thinking about Ulquiorra's final moment. The image of his fading away before her as his hand extended toward her as though asking for a hand of redemption replayed itself in her dreams more and more often lately. She then found herself looking at Kurosaki but there was a difference to what she felt for him. Every time her eyes landed on him, the image of Kuchiki Rukia will visit her mind.

Orihime realised that even if she can tell what mood Kurosaki was feeling or sense his distraught, there were some things that she cannot do that Kuchiki can do with little to no effort. She can't help Kurosaki with his battles like Kuchiki could, couldn't help bring back his spirit when it was stomped upon by defeat like that first meeting with Ulquiorra. No, these were the things that only Kuchiki can do. Coming to terms with it hurts at first, when she first noticed how he move as Kuchiki moved. But there was nothing that she can do to change the fact.

Orihime shook her head and changed her mind to a different route of thinking.

Her landlady wanted her to pay the rest of rent debt. But in the duration of her stay in Huenco Mundo and Las Noches, she fell behind in her studies. It happened with Kurosaki and Chad as well, Ishida only fell two places behind in the top ten lists. Because of that, her relatives refused to lend her money. Although she bounced back after a few months, the damaged was done. Her aunt has her son's university needs to see to and her parents can't be count on to remember after months of not sending her any money.

So for the last half year she had worked hard at the bakery and pastry shop but it still didn't meet the renting debt that was accumulated and the school fees that she needed to pay as well as her daily needs. Orihime also need to keep her academic level if she wanted the scholarship for university. And as far as how life goes on for her recently, she desperately needed it.

Orihime sighed as she headed for work after school. She worked late into the night and finally helped her boss close shop. Her boss was a woman since Orihime find trouble kept popping up with male bosses. She had to file a sexual assault on her last boss before ending with the female bakery shop owner. She didn't tell Tatsuki her trouble of course, since she didn't want to depend on her friend so much. It was something that she had promised on herself after being kidnapped 'willingly' by Ulquiorra to Huenco Mundo.

She realised that in the end, she only have herself to turn to when worst come to worst. Orihime will always count her friends but she can't rely on them all the time. She decided that needed to learn to defend herself in the large reality of life and by that she needed learn to fend for herself. Now that her relatives finally given up on her, it was harder to survive the month without their financial back up.

Orihime stopped a feet step away from her door. She looked at the bags and boxes collected on the steps of her apartment. Orihime can't believe her eyes. She fell to her knees and sighed. Gripping her hands, she thought of calling Tatsuki to call her to stay for the night. She then winced when she realised that Tatsuki will give her an earful upon discovery of her current trouble. Digging out her handbag, she took out her cell only to discovery that it was dead from low battery.

Orihime sighed, "Oh great!"

After a while of collecting her emotions, she decided to head for Tatsuki's home. It was far from her place but Orihime have confidence in her strength. She took important items like her bag of clothes and school books. She noticed that the landlady took her secret stash of money. Orihime reign in her annoyance and remind herself that she took it for the debt. There was nothing that she can do. She had thought of staying inside her apartment for the night but a trial run with the key showed that they lock has been changed.

Sighing, she started the long trek to Tatsuki's home. Her shoulder soon shook with the amount of weight she put up with but Orihime fought on. Turning the corner, she stepped on an empty can and slipped; her view of the road she took hidden by the boxes that she held. Falling to her knees in a heap of pain, Orihime gasped in pain. She sniffed and felt tell-tale pricks of tears but ignored it.

"Inoue-san, are you alright?"

Orihime looked up at the gentle voice calling for her in concern. She blinked, "Higurashi-san?" Kagome kneeled to help her collect her things on the ground, "Are you hurt anywhere? I think I have a plaster on me," Orihime noticed the expert way Higurashi checked for injuries and sure enough, she found the injury on her scraped knee and mending it with a plaster with tiny blue crescents.

Standing up, she smiled gratefully at Higurashi, "Thanks,"

Kagome looked at her, noticing the bags and boxes, "Where are you going this late?"

Orihime sighed, "To Tatsuki. She lived a few blocks from here,"

"Why?"

Orihime gave her a tired smile, "My landlady kicked me out," She then looked at Higurashi whose expression turned guilty, "Sorry. Shouldn't have asked,"

Orihime shrugged, "No biggie,"

Kagome sighed and picked up the bag of meat that she set aside while helping Orihime and then looked at the heavy luggage that Orihime have with her, "Hand me some of the boxes. It's blocking your view and I sure don't want you to get rolled over by car when I can help prevent it," She grinned at her weak joke. Orihime chuckled, "Call me Orihime,"

Higurashi blinked before smiling, "Then you call me Kagome,"

Orihime nodded as she handed a few boxes, "Deal,"

As the two resume their walk, Kagome asked her, "Don't your relative help your pay the monthly rent?" She overheard some talk between Orihime and her tomboyish friend Tatsuki about her personal. Orihime didn't ask how she found out but since almost everyone in school knew, she couldn't care much. After all, it wasn't a sin and not that unusual. Orihime sighed, "Some things happened last year and now they decided that I don't deserve their financial back-up,"

Kagome nodded and noticed that they have reached her street. Looking up the street of luxurious, rich people home, she hesitated. Orihime frowned in confusion, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome sighed and steeled her nerve, "Well, I'm boarding in a house on this street. Maybe you should spend the night over. It's much closer and I don't think my landlord would mind,"

Orihime blinked, "Are you sure? I don't want to give you problem,"

Kagome chuckled, "From what I see in school, your friend Arisawa-san doesn't know about your problem. And you don't look like you are that eager for an earful tonight either,"

Orihime sighed, smiling sheepishly, "Yeah, she doesn't and I don't look forward to it either,"

Kagome nodded at the street, "So? Come on and have a sleep over at my place tonight. It's not safe to be out here all alone this late," Orihime smiled as she followed the girl, partly glad that she didn't need to go the rest of the long trek to Tatsuki's house this late. She could only wonder how much Kagome have to pay to stay in house on such an expensive looking residential area.

When the girl stopped before a dead end, Orihime half wondered if Kagome was pulling her leg when the girl just walk through the shrubbery. Orihime blinked and followed warily, her Shun-shun Rikka at the ready.

Soon, the hidden path widened and Orihime found herself standing inside a large, wildly grown but well cared for garden with all manners of plants and growth. She gasped in wonder.

Kagome head her and smiled, "It take my breath away too the first time. I personally called it 'secret garden' because I'm pretty sure unless you know it's here, you won't think that there was anything beyond that shrub at the entrance,"

Orihime only nodded mutely in agreement. It took her breath away as well. The place looked as though a unicorn may burst through the tree lines at any moment. Of course she won't know that the landlord owned a unicorn as a pet in his shed. An owl hooted in the large tree, answered by a barn owl screech before the sounds of feathered wings flapping among branches can be heard in the silent of the night. The sounds of crickets and all manners of nocturnal creatures can be heard in a natural symphony.

Then her eyes set on the house sitting before her and looming above her. Despite its size, it has a welcoming feeling. Orihime felt a yearning to belong to it but squash the feeling. The homely feel of the house was amplified by the warm welcome of its golden glow from the windows where the lights were left open.

Orihime sighed, "It's so beautiful and warm,"

Kagome nodded, "It sure doesn't match the property owner," She muttered out of Orihime's hearing. After calling out her return, she led her guest to her rented room before heading to Sesshoumaru's attic door to report to him. After making sure that Orihime was comfortable in her room, she wondered if Sesshoumaru would lend her some extra pillows for Orihime.

She raised her hand to knock when the door was opened, greeted by; "I do hope you know what you are doing miko,"

Kagome sighed, "I thought you say you won't mind me bringing guest to my place,"

Sesshoumaru gave her a lazy slow blink, "I do mind,"

"But-,"

"When I say it, miko, I do not think that you would actually bring anyone here but I supposed I am the one to blame here for expecting the expected from you,"

Kagome didn't know if she had just been insulted or it was just another of Sesshoumaru's sarcasm. She shook her head, "At least just for the night, she'll be out of your hair by tomorrow evening after school,"

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

Kagome raised her hand, "Promise!"

He let out small sigh, "Very well, I shall hold you to your word,"

After he closed the door behind him, Kagome do a small victory jig when his voice drifted through, "As long as she didn't discover the dragon and the unicorn in the shed, I suppose she lives,"

Kagome pouted, "Can't he agree without threats for once?"

"No,"

Kagome harrumphed as she turned her back to the door and strode for her room.


	6. Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru glared at the fidgeting miko before him. Kagome felt cold sweats beading down her spine and her hairlines wet as though she just when through a light spray of water. She gulped as he moved his usually neutral posture to wrapping his arms over his chest and his glower only amplified by the posture.

Kagome sighed as she fidgeted a bit more, "Sorry?"

His golden gaze narrowed, "Miko, you promised me it would be only for the night. Why is it your friend returned here and haven't left besides the fact that it is past midnight?"

Kagome sighed as her shoulder slumped, "I'm sorry. She thought that she could bunk in with her best friend for the weekend while looking for a place to stay. But she got her relatives over and there's no space for Orihime. So…here we are…" She ended her explanation sheepishly. But it doesn't seem to do her any good by the way Sesshoumaru glowered over her.

She sighed, "Promise that after the weekend, she'll find a good place to stay and everything will be back to normal,"

Sesshoumaru stared at her beaming smile and asked, "And why do you feel confident about the matter?"

She grinned, "Because I'm going to help her!"

Kagome moaned in her pillow, "I'm dead…!"

Orihime stared at her friend in pity, "You didn't have to help me so much,"

Kagome's muffled reply come from the pillow where her head was buried, "Have you ever felt that your life is coming to an end just because of something you said?"

Orihime recalled several instances where her life was on the brink because of something she said. For instance, the odd and utterly awkward debate about the heart with a certain green eyed Espada. Orihime smiled, "Well…maybe…"

Kagome sat up and glared at her wallpapered wall, "That's it! It's time to proof that I can keep my word!" She looked at Orihime with fire in her eyes, "Let's go out and search for a place for you to stay!"

After that sudden declare early Saturday morning, the two girls found themselves on the street on Karakura town. Kagome decided to go around Orihime's area in case there were other rental apartments or rooms available along with affordable price for Orihime's current budget. Unfortunately, they can't find any so far. By afternoon, Kagome was already sweating buckets as she remembered Sesshoumaru's glare at the back of her mind.

Orihime noticed her fidgeting and touched her elbow to get her attention. She smiled as Kagome looked up as thought spooked. Orihime chuckled, "Was your landlord that scary?"

Kagome sighed, "You have no idea. I'm glad my head still attached to my body so far,"

Orihime laughed, "He can't possibly be that bad,"

Kagome shuddered, "Trust me. We have some rather life and death memories with each other,"

Orihime sighed, "Oh well, I'm going to ask the vendor over there where this street is. See you later,"

Kagome nodded and went toward a cooler shade under the trees lining the shoulders of the street they were on. As she leaned against the bark of one tree, she sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the warm wind blowing softly against her skin. She then felt something passing overhead and opened her eyes to find nothing. Kagome straightened, feeling something was off when she felt a burst of pain on her chest. She tried to look down when a familiar feeling washed over her…

Orihime turned from the vendor and started to look for Kagome when she saw the Hollow. Kagome's shell slumped on the ground as though fainted. Orihime felt a cold shudder when she saw the long chain that came from Kagome's chest and extended into the hand of the Hollow. She ran toward her friend, "KAGOME!"

Kagome blinked in confusion. She had her soul being taken out from her body before. Thought the pain was the same, the experiences were different. Rather than just burst of souls coming out from her body, this time her whole soul was taken out. She winced at the painful clench on her midsection as thought squeezed. She looked down and found large white fingers wrapped around her body and immediately, Kagome tried calling on her reiki but instead of affecting the creature, her whole body glowed. At the same time, she noticed the strange chain that connected her with her slumped body on the ground between the legs of the creature.

A growl of pain emitted behind her as the fingers tightened around her. Kagome gasped in pain as she turned to look at the strange monster behind her. She can tell that it wasn't a youkai though the feel was slightly familiar. The large, skull-like face split and the creature roared at her face.

"Koten Zanshun, Kyozetsu!"

Something passed through the wrist of the creature. However, a strange feeling of detachment cut through her like a blade and Kagome felt faint, as though a blade just passed through her. The creature's hand that was holding fell to the ground with a thud along with Kagome who screamed in pain. Orihime sliced through the Hollow and making sure that it was done for before rushing to Kagome's prone soul.

Kagome gasped in pain, "Orihime?"

Orihime stared in horror at the broken chain few feet away from her and her body. Orihime shook, "Oh, Kagome. I'm so sorry…"

Kagome blinked in pain as she sat up, "What? What's wrong?"

Orihime pointed at the broken chain, "Your chain of fate…I didn't mean to cut it,"

Kagome stared at the broken chain, confused, "Uh…I don't understand…wait! You can see me?"

Orihime nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "I can. I fought those creatures,"

Kagome looked at her with wonder, "What are they?"

"Hollows…they are souls that stayed too long in the human world. The chain of fate kept them sane for a while but when it was completely corroded, they will eat through your heart and then…" She looked at Kagome, "You become a Hollow,"

Kagome looked at her dangling chain and saw something strange, "Are the chains…eating themselves?"

Orihime nodded, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I killed you and now you're dead. There's still a chance to go back into your body as long as your chain is intact but I cut through it and now…!"

Kagome reached out to her, "Orihime! Calm down! You are panicking!"

"But…!"

Kagome smiled, "It's okay, Orihime…look! Just take me to my landlord! He knows what to do!"

Orihime looked up from her hands, tears falling like pearls from her eyes, "What do you mean? What can he do?"

Kagome smiled, "Trust me,"

Orihime stared at her and then took a glance at her corroding chains. She clenched her hands and nodded, "Okay," She stood and gathered Kagome's body and wrapped her arms over her shoulders before looking at Kagome, "Sure you can move?"

Kagome nodded and the two raced for Sesshoumaru's home.

Sesshoumaru was writing calligraphy when he sensed Tenseiga pulsing on its place on the wall. He frowned as he stared at the sword. It has been so long since the fang showed any sign of life. He delicately placed the brush on its special hanging place. Standing up calmly from his place on the cushions behind his large, low mahogany table, he looked outside just in time to see Kagome's sleepover friend rushing through the invisible barrier with said miko draped over her back. He frowned at the lifeless limbs of the miko and looked over his shoulder at the pulsing Tenseiga. A scent wafted into his senses as the girl entered the house, a familiar stench that he hadn't smelled since Japan enter the age of peace.

In a swift movement, he grabbed Tenseiga off its resting place and rushed down. The girl was standing at the welcoming entrance when he reached them. It was a good thing that he was used to keep his disguise on during the day so he won't be caught unaware by strangers. He greeted the girl, "Explain,"

Orihime shivered by emotionless voice, reminded of Ulquiorra's own demanding voice. She gulped as she lay down her friend's body gently on the wooden flooring of the entryway. She looked at the landlord, having never met him before. He stood taller than most men she has met, counting out the odd built of Hollows and Arrancars. He was just an inch shorter than Chad and he loomed over her, his dark eyes like twin black holes as he stared her down.

Collecting herself, she started, "Well, we were separated for a while but still in sight of each other. It wasn't long but then I heard her scream. When I turned around, the Hollow already have her soul in his hand and was about to eat her. I sent a cutting attack at him but accidentally cut off her chain of fate. I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to kill her! But Kagome told me that you can do something about it, so please! Help her!"

Sesshoumaru kept his opinion to himself. He surmised that the girl before him know of Shinigami and their world. It was only sixty years since the final battle with Naraku that he discovered hierarchy of the afterlife. The pall bearer of death was in charge of helping souls to find Shinigami so they can be purified to the nirvana. However, the pall bearers came into extinction 300 years ago. Thus Shinigami have to help souls themselves without the aid of the pall bearers. In turn, incompetency of Shinigami will cause souls to linger longer than necessary and caused an influx in the number of Hollows.

Sighing, he wondered in Tenseiga will work in the chain of fate but decided that this was the best time to find out if any. So with a flick of his wrist, he pulled out Tenseiga from its sheath and stabbed the sword into the miko's lifeless body. At first, for some worrying moments, nothing happen. Then, in flash of bright light, the chains glowed and he watched as the miko's soul glowed brighter as the disconnected and corroding chain reformed and reconnected. Kagome smiled at him and Sesshoumaru felt a strange squeeze in his chest as the miko returned into her body.

Pulling out Tenseiga from her body, leaving no wound behind as the miko took in deep breath of life; Sesshoumaru sheathed the fang in its place. Kagome slowly sat up with the gentle aid of Orihime. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and beamed, "Thank you. I know you still have it in you,"

Sesshoumaru refrained from snorting at her compliment and instead settled on glaring at the girl, "Miko, this Sesshoumaru does not appreciate that you died while under my watch and protection,"

Kagome chuckled sheepishly, "Well…uh…things…happen?"

He glared at her more before adding the bullet, "You do realise that after this, I have no way of interfering with fate should you die again. I am not a Kami who governs over life and death, miko. The next time you die, nothing in this world can bring you back for Tenseiga will not pulse for you anymore,"

Kagome sighed, "Understood,"

The two stayed that way for a moment before Sesshoumaru broke the silence, "As for your friend, have she found a place to stay?"

The two looked at the ground in a guilty manner and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to count to ten, reigning his anger and added, "And this happen. You do realise that you just revealed to her of my existence?"

Kagome stared at him, "Uh…I didn't say anything to her other than that you can help me,"

Sesshoumaru stared at her before asking, "Nothing?"

Kagome worried her lower lip before answering, "Well, I may have mentioned that you are a non-human acquaintance of mine who can revive the dead…?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her, "Miko, you would do best to mind what you say," Kagome winced at his bite before she noticed that Sesshoumaru was staring at Orihime, "You girl, have you decide where to stay?"

Orihime shook her head, "No,"

"Hn,"


	7. Chapter 6

Kurosaki Ichigo leaped over rooftops as he patrolled the area around his home for any Hollow attack. He breathed in the cold air of night deep into his lung when a familiar face joined in his run. Ichigo turned to find Rukia joining him. The two didn't say a word as they had a good unplanned race over rooftops in Karakura before stopping in a park. She sighed as she greeted, "How are you? It's been quite a while since Winter War,"

Ichigo nodded, "Well…it's as usual. School, Hollow, school, Hollow, school, Hollow and some fights with Ishida and my dad,"

She chuckled at his description. Ichigo smirked before asking, "How's Renji and the rest?" Rukia shook her head, "Same,"

Just as the two started to their conversation, the sky ripped into a familiar mouth as a Garganta was opened and a Menos appeared from the black mouth. Ichigo felt his brow ticked at the untimely distraction for his long awaited conversation with Rukia. Pulling Zanpakuto from his back, he got ready into battle mode when he realised that the Menos was acting strangely. He shared a look with Rukia who had her own katana out from its sheath, both shrugging at the Menos strange behaviour. Ichigo then panicked when the Menos looked as though it wanted to topple over the whole of Karakura just right to it.

Just then a familiar voice called him, "Itsugoooooo!"

Ichigo turned just in time to have his face full with green mass. He sputtered as Rukia stared at the two on the ground. Then, collecting himself, he pulled his 'attacker' by the scruff, "NEL! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck; or Nel for short wailed at him, "HELP HIM!"

Ichigo frowned, "Help who?"

She promptly pointed at the wobbling Menos, "HIM!"

Ichigo stared at the creature before asking in a deadpanned voice, "Why would I want to help THAT? Don't tell me it's one of your 'pet'?"

Nel wailed again while hitting his forehead, "NO! Not the Menos; HIM!"

Ichigo squinted at the wobbling and screeching Menos in case he missed something but nothing came up. He shook his head, "Nope, don't get it. What are you pointing at anyway?"

Nel hit his head several times more in frustration, "Itsugo stupid!" She then leapt off the confused Substitute Shinigami and ran off toward the still screeching and wobbling Menos. Ichigo called out, "Nel! Don't go there! It's dangerous!" But the little green menace ignored the worried Shinigami and went off toward danger of being stomped on.

Ichigo chased after, muttering about rebellious teenagers. An overheard Rukia wondered if he was complaining about the little Arrancar or his little sisters at home. She haven't meet him for a while already he got himself entangled in a different trouble. She sighed as she shook her head in amusement but didn't follow the two, trusting Ichigo to handle it, "He's such a dim-witted trouble magnet,"

Ichigo frowned at the little Arrancar strange behaviour. He scowled when she started to climb the Menos and quick as lightning, he pulled her off. The little girl squirmed against his hold, "Let me go!"

Ichigo grunted at her attack on his chest with her flailing limbs, "Calm down, will you?!"

"NO!"

"CALM DOWN!"

Nel stopped her flailing but won't stop crying, "But-but…Ukuilolla-sama!"

Ichigo blinked, "What?"

"It's Ukuilolla-sama!"

He frowned again, having never heard of the name, "Who?"

Nel bit his hand holding her with an impressive twist of her body. Ichigo yelped and dropped her in the process. She then screamed at his face after climbing his body, "UL-KUI-LOLLA-SAMA!"

Ichigo pulled a face at her spittle, "Okay, okay…I don't get it but I'll try to help you. Where is this Ul-Lolla-thingie anyway?"

She pointed at the 'neck' of the Menos as the massive sized Hollow flailed around, as if trying to get rid of a gnat on its person. Ichigo concentrated and felt something small attached to the Menos. He lowered his body before shooting upward, running up the Menos tall body toward where he can feel the small concentration of energy. He then stabbed his Zanpakuto on the surface that he ran on, slicing as he dragged his blade on the Menos black skin. Nel then jumped off him and grabbed something small on the Menos body before falling back.

Ichigo finished his attack before leaping off and tried to catch the small Arrancar body. He succeeded and twisted his torso so that he landed safely on his feet. The Menos disappeared in balls of souls into the night sky and the two soon found themselves lacking a large, black monster. Ichigo settled Nel on the ground, noticing how she cradled something in her hands. She looked up at his with large expressive hazel eyes, "Where's Orihime?"

Ichigo frowned, "Why do you want her for?"

She looked at the tiny crumpled black form in her hands, not letting Ichigo see it; "Maybe she can help him,"

Ichigo blinked at her refusal to explain, "Who is it?"

She shook her head, "Please?"

Ichigo sighed and picked her by the scruff, heading back to his house so he can use his cell. A few discussions later, he stood at the shoulder of the corner street that headed to one of the most expensive homes in Karakura Prefecture. Orihime joined the a few minutes after the call, "Sorry for making you wait. Hello, Nel," She greeted the little girl.

Nel returned her greeting, "Can I talk and show you something?"

Orihime nodded her head, "Sure,"

Nel didn't speak but turned head to Ichigo, "Can I talk to her alone?"

Ichigo frowned at that but warily agreed, "Sure," He turned his back and walked a few feet from them. Nel grabbed Orihime's hand and asked, "Can we talk at your home?"

Orihime noticed how differently the girl act from usual. She then noticed the small crumpled ball of black in her hands, held delicately as though afraid of crushing it against her chest. Orihime nodded, "Okay," As she lead the girl to her new lodgings, she wondered if she should warn her new landlord about her 'dead' guest. He seemed to know much about the unnatural side of the world, maybe he knew about the afterlife more than her?

She pulled out her cell halfway to the house and called Kagome. She answered at the third ring, "Yes?"

"Hello Kagome. Uh…can you tell the landlord that I'm bringing a guest home?"

There was silence at the other end of the phone before Kagome ask, "Ano…can you give me any description about our guest?"

Orihime sighed, "Well, here's the thing. She's not…alive, per say…but she's harmless…if unprovoked…?"

"…you don't sound very confident, Orihime,"

Orihime chuckled nervously, "Yeah, but she's friendly, you can be sure of that she won't cause trouble," _I hope_ …

Kagome sighed, "Okay…"

They ended the call and Orihime gestured for Nel to follow her through the shrubbery. Nel didn't question her about the where about of her new home. She noticed the question in Ichigo voice when she mentioned her new address and when she informed that she already moved. But he didn't ask, just accepting it as long as she's fine.

Nel stopped when they reached one point in the garden. Orihime frowned and asked, "What's wrong?" She then remembered that Kagome mentioned a barrier surrounding the property made by wizards. Nel stared at empty space before shaking her head, "Nothing," But she tightened her hands around the thing that she cradled against her chest.

Orihime nodded, though she wondered about the little Arrancar sudden pause but kept it filed at the back of her mind. Welcoming the girl in, she tensed a little in case Sesshoumaru disagree and Kagome didn't get to warn her before she reached the house. But no lashing came and she relaxed for a while until the two reached her room.

Nel promptly sat on her bed, staring wide eyed at the luxurious and sophisticated decoration and furniture of the room. Orihime admitted that Sesshoumaru was kind enough to let her stay with the same price that he gave Kagome. Although there seemed to be a story between the two, Orihime felt that it wasn't her place to impose on Kagome's life.

She smiled at Nel, "How are you, Nel?"

Nel shrugged, her eyes still wide as she absorb the beauty of the room. Unlike Kagome warm and neutral colour of her room, Orihime's wallpaper was more exclusive. The cool light blue of the room with the creamy warm yellow and white theme gave it a welcoming country feel. When she was first introduced to the room, Orihime felt much like Anne of Green Gable. She smiled at the sunflowers in the white ceramic vase on her study table. Kagome loved to give small surprises, as she discovered since staying with the girl and her cold landlord.

Orihime also find great delight in feeding the dragon and the unicorn in the shed that appeared small outside but was large on the inside. Kagome told her that the landlord's wizard acquaintance helped with the making of the shed. Orihime had expressed her wish to meet a wizard then and Kagome laughed, saying that they will have to need Sesshoumaru's help on that matter because she herself just found out about the existence of wizards and unicorns.

Orihime smiled at the memory of helping Sesshoumaru feeding his pets. Kagome mentioned that he once owned a two headed dragon but when inquired about their where about, she merely shrugged; indicating she didn't know. Orihime waited patiently for Nel's concentration to return to her before asking her question, "So? What do you want to talk about, Nel?"

Nel sighed and shifted so she could place the small dark mass in her hands down onto the soft quilt beddings. Orihime frowned and leaned to see what it was. She looked at Nel who doesn't say anything and Orihime decided to poke at the…thing…on her bed. It felt leathery and fragile, like a little injured bird if a bird was covered in leather than feathers. She then noticed something coiled tight around it and gently pulled out a small, long and thin tail which ended in a small puff of furs at the tip.

Orihime froze….leather covered bones…long, thin tail that ended with puff of hairs…there was something eerily familiar about the features…She bit her lower lip as chill ran down her spine and started to gently unfold the leathers covering the 'thing' on her bed, revealing large quivering bat wings and underneath the wings was a pale, ceramic white torso and black hair covered limbs; heavy eyebrows that was set in perpetual frown, dark tear marks forever staining his cheek, pale ghost white eyelids closing over what would be snake like, bright emerald eyes that held no mercy in his gaze…

Orihime fell back in shock…she was sure that his fading in ashes would be last time she will ever set eyes on him and yet…here he lay on her bed…, "Ul…quiorra…?"

She looked at Nel, pointing at him in disbelief, "But…how…why…?"

Nel shrugged, "Nel found him covered by sand. He's so small, much smaller when Nel found him, small than a snake-eye marble. But he grows slowly, last time he was the size of Nel's thumb. Now he's that big after he bit a Menos," She pointed at him, coiled tight in a foetal position with his uncurled tail re-curling tighter around him.

Orihime stared at him, "An action figured sized Ulquiorra Cifer…" She sighed, "Unbelievable…"


	8. Chapter 7

It was the weekend and Kagome was DYING…

…dying to know the secret of Sesshoumaru's 'I Don't Eat Human Food' diet, because he never ate before her and the idea bugged at her. Did he eat like Inuyasha? If he didn't eat what human eat, then what DOES he ate? Orihime found Kagome mulling over this one mystery with a big but cute pout on her face in the kitchen, glaring at the pantry. Orihime fidgeted; in her hand was the TINY and unconscious Ulquiorra.

She had spent the rest of last night mulling on what to do with Ulquiorra, Nel left her after saying nothing as to the reason why she brought Ulquiorra to her. Ichigo called and Orihime had to tell a lie to him; she doesn't want to know his reaction and the rest of Soul Society's reaction to the return of the Fourth Espada, small as he was. She stared at him all night long, noting how fragile, vulnerable and CUTE he was as he slept on her pillow. She even tucked him in with her handkerchief and fussed over him like a new born babe when she came back to her senses, WHAT THE HECK SHE'S DOING?!

Orihime sighed and sat next to Kagome, mulling over what to do with the small, vulnerable and cute sleeping Ulquiorra that she placed before her on her handkerchief on the kitchen dining table. The two sat there and mulled over their worries and sighed in harmony. It was in this position that Sesshoumaru found the two them as he came down for his breakfast. He frowned at the two girls, behaving strangely when he scented something strange. Coming closer, he noticed the strange bat in Orihime's handkerchief. Raising one slender eyebrow at the perplexing sight, he gave a slight almost invisible one shoulder shrug and headed for the pantry, giving no mind to the pouting miko.

It wasn't because he was trying (and failing) to ignore the cute pout…

Kagome immediately jumped up the moment Sesshoumaru approached the pantry. She stalked him and started to jump, trying to look over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru continued on making his breakfast while trying to ignore the tickles of her breath on his neck and ears. He frowned as he felt his blood rushing downward. He shifted again and tried to lose her but for some annoying reason she was adamant on jumping and tailing him like an over curious pup.

When he had enough, he turned around to warn her when her hard head collided with his nose. Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru bowed over in pain. She fussed over him and headed to the sink and grabbed a towel, wetting it in a rush under the pipe and headed toward him, pressing the cold towel against his hand. Sesshoumaru grabbed the towel and threw his head back, pressing the towel on his abused nose. Kagome cringed, "I hope I didn't flatten your nose! Because I really like your nose the way it is! Really! Sesshoumaru with a flat nose is just…urgh?! So…I really hope your nose stay the same cuz….you know...it's you!"

Sesshoumaru frowned at her ridiculous rambling. After passing the pain over, he took off the towel and the petite girl squeaked, "Oh! Oh…oh, oh, oh…! That looks bad…does it hurt? Of course it hurt, stupid Kagome! Oh…Sesshoumaru…." She sniffed, "I'm sorry…really, really sorry…" Holding back a sigh, Sesshoumaru being Sesshoumaru WON'T roll his eyeballs. So instead, he thumbed his nose and forced it back into its proper position.

The resounding crack echoed in Kagome's ears and she recoiled back from the idea of his pain. Her wide blue eyes wide and tearful, "I'm so sorry…" Sesshoumaru sighed as he wiped away the blood that gushed out from the action, "It's nothing,"

After cleaning up his face, he looked at her, "What was it you are doing, jumping over my shoulder and distracting me?"

Kagome bit her lips before answering, "I'm…curious…"

He frowned, "About?"

She sighed, "It's because you never eat in front of me and I remembered you said that you don't eat human food and stuff and so…yeah…" She looked up at him through her thick bangs. He stared at her coolly as he always did, but there were a strange light dancing in his eyes. Sesshoumaru suddenly moved and showed her his breakfast. Kagome blinked. The meats were raw and bloody, but tell-tale steam raise from the red flesh. Her gaze shifted to the vegetables and saw them raw and fresh. She looked at Sesshoumaru, "It's pretty normal other than raw,"

He nodded, "Human seldom consumes their food raw. They prefer to cook and season it. Youkai, especially those with beast heritage prefer our meat raw, warm from a fresh kill and lightly seasoned if preferred. As for the greeneries, we prefer it raw as well, unseasoned and uncooked. It kept the nutrient for our body to consume. As for why I never eat before you and your friend is because it is to my understanding that the sight of meat eaten raw can be nauseating to human,"

Kagome stared at him and nodded, a blush staining her cheeks as she lowered her gaze, "Wow! Uh…thank you,"

Sesshoumaru picked his plate, "For what?"

Kagome smiled shyly, "For being considerate to our needs even when we didn't realise it,"

"Thank you too,"

The two turned to find a smiling Orihime who blushed, "Sorry…but I can't help overhearing your speech just now," She sighed, "I did wonder but met many people with many quirks, so it didn't disturb me much," She looked down at the figure sleeping in her handkerchief. Kagome walked toward her, "What's that?"

Orihime blinked, "You can see him?"

Kagome nodded, "Solid like you and me,"

Orihime stared at her, "Must have been your experience with the Hollow. I started seeing them after my brother's attack too," She looked down at the small Espada, "This is…Ulquiorra. As you can see, he's not…human…"

Kagome sat back in her seat as her eyes trained on the creature, Ulquiorra and asked, "What is he then?"

Orihime sighed and started her long explanation of her worst memory, second to her brother's death. Kagome listened with wide eyes and Sesshoumaru ate at the counter, his back to them but his posture showed that he listened. Some parts of the stories caused tears down her face and it fell onto the small Espada. Unnoticed, green eyes opened and tiny ears perked as the once dead Arrancar listened to his story.

Orihime cried, finally releasing her tears for the world to see. Kagome reached over and gathered her in her arms, trying to lend what comfort she could. Orihime buried her face at the crook of her neck and Kagome sighed. She knew how that felt like, been through it herself. They stay in that position for a long while. Sesshoumaru wiped his mouth with his kerchief and stood to wash his dishes.

Suddenly Orihime felt her hair being tugged. Kagome let her go and Orihime raised her face to see her friend's wide blue eyes staring at her elbow. Orihime turned her gaze away from Kagome and followed her line of sight. She blinked.

On the table and pulling at her hair with all his might was the tiny Ulquiorra in his second release form. His green snake eyes staring at her with his trademark frown. Orihime straightened and picked him up. The small Espada squirmed for a while at being manhandled and Orihime corrected her hold so he didn't feel so insulted. It worked and Orihime chuckled a little as his talon feet clawed on the skin of the palm if her hand; it doesn't break through her skin but it tickled her.

Ulquiorra glared at her, wondering what caused her laughter. Orihime gasped and apologised. Kagome stared at him with interest, "Hi,"

Orihime blinked as Ulquiorra only stared at her then started to sniff the air around the miko. He tried to open his wings and winced. Orihime gasped, "Oh no, Ulquiorra, your wing!" She fussed over him the moment she realised that his left wing was at an odd angle. She touched it and he hissed at her. Orihime pulled back her hand and sighed, "Here, I'll fix that in a jiffy," She stretched her fingers and hearing the crack with a satisfied smile. Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at the two with unconcealed (or concealed in Sesshoumaru's case) interest as Orihime brought out two green flower hairpins and placed them in her hair. Once clipped on, she chanted, "Souten Kisshun, Kyozetsu,"

Sesshoumaru watched on as two pairs of hairpin's petals detached themselves and formed a shield over the strange creature. Kagome gasped as the wing slowly reformed before their very eyes under the golden, sunlight shield. Soon, Ulquiorra was fully healed and the petals returned to their places on the hairpins. Kagome stared at Orihime, "I think that is so cool,"

Orihime blushed, "Uh…thank you, I guess?"

The two then returned their attention to Ulquiorra as he stretched his newly healed wing. He then turned his intense (although unbearably cute) gaze on Kagome and started to hover before her face. He sniffed at her and reached out black coloured claws toward her. Just as he got close to her skin, something sparked and he flashed back faster than the eyes can follow. Orihime found him right by her handkerchief, hissing at Kagome.

Orihime looked between the two, "What happened?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "As she's been named; Miko,"

Orihime stared at him then flicked her eyes to Kagome, "I thought that it's just what you call girls that sweep the shrine's ground?"

Kagome sighed, "We don't just sweep the shrine's ground. We pulled the weeds, water the plants, clean the shrine's gathering hall and care for the shrine's account and sells…"

"Miko, back to the current issue at hand,"

Kagome stopped her rambling, "Sorry,"

Orihime smiled at the way the two interacted with each other. There was just a strange energy flowing between the two of them, almost like what that Yin-Yang teacher in that television show about the chi of a house or something like it. Kagome coughed to clear her throat, "Well…it all started when I was fifteen years of age and…"

The morning grew late into afternoon and then late afternoon when Kagome finished with her tale. By the end of it, each one of them has a cupcake; except for Sesshoumaru thought he seemed to be glaring at the cupcakes for some reason, and a glass of milk. Ulquiorra didn't take the cupcake offered to him, but he sat next to it on the plate that was offered to him and leaned against Orihime tall glass of milk as they listened to Kagome's account of her adventure in Sengoku Jidai.

Once she ended her tale, Orihime have tears falling from her eyes mimicking Kagome's own. Sesshoumaru stared at his glass of milk. Ulquiorra stared at the two girls before his eyes met with Sesshoumaru. An agreement passed between the two of them…

Girls are confusing…


	9. Chapter 8

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. He stopped from fidgeting under her ocean blue gaze before he could and looked at her, "Why are you staring?"

Kagome shrugged, "You are not putting on your disguise today. What gives?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, ' _She could have just asked. Seriously, what is it about her and staring?_ ' He looked down at her as he wrapped his arms over his chest, "We have a tenant coming,"

Kagome blinked, her eyes gleaming with excitement, "Is it a wizard?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, not answering. She nodded, "Okay, I'll play the guess game with you!" She beamed at him, "One of your usual? Is it a youkai, or maybe a goblin?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at her, "Miko, do you realize that goblin and youkai are practically the same thing?"

She blinked owlishly at him, "Huh, really? But you don't look anything like the goblins on Labyrinth,"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, "Labyrinth, miko?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh. You know; the one with David Bowie?"

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to the door as he unwrapped his arms, "You are making an obvious ridiculous statement, miko," He opened the iron framed glass door, "As for my newest tenant, you may ask him yourself,"

Kagome stared at the entrance, almost couldn't believe her eyes when a serpentine body with aquamarine hair along its back landed on the grass on eagle talons. Dark green eyes like deep river looked at Sesshoumaru as its moon bright scales scattered to reveal a simple white onsen uniform dressed boy with traditional chin-length straight bucket cut hair stood before her. His human feet covered by straw sandals as he moved forward, a simple cloth backpack slung over his shoulder as he greeted Sesshoumaru, "Good morning, I am Haku. I wrote to you that letter of request three months ago,"

Sesshoumaru greeted him and gestured for the 'boy' to enter his home. He then wordlessly led the boy to his room upstairs. Kagome gaped at him and then let out a short excited squeak that she immediately muffled. She then ran out to the shed where Orihime spent the morning feeding the unicorn.

Orihime smiled as she patted the unicorn, glad that the magnificent creature before her enjoyed the food offered. She didn't dare come near the dragon in the shed, preferring to let Sesshoumaru feed the beast. She felt a slight pinch on her shoulder and she took a peek at a wide eyed Ulquiorra as he stared at the dragon with distrusting eyes. Despite having the same wings, the two doesn't seem to be going along with each other. As she turned to take a seat on a wooden stool that was cut out naturally without much alteration to its original form, she felt Ulquiorra tensed up and his tiny black bat wings raised off his shoulder a bit as they passed by the dragon; like a cobra widening its neck in a show of power to repel a potential threat.

Orihime find him adorable despite their history together…

Taking her seat near the shed's door, she recalled about the sight that she just saw this morning. Sesshoumaru looked different today. Usually Orihime saw him as a man with long black hair tied low at the back of his neck wearing, mostly dark, men's kimono with a red, gold or bronze sash tied around his hip. From what she can see of his physique, Sesshoumaru doesn't look like someone who stayed around the house and does nothing.

Sesshoumaru was what her girlfriends, minus one lesbian, would fall head over heel for. She had wondered what he was, perhaps a part-time model with a deep knowledge of the supernatural or has supernatural ability like Don Kanonji. Then she saw him this morning, the REAL him apparently and she suddenly understood like a switch turned on in her mind. If Kagome claimed to be a miko, a REAL miko then Sesshoumaru must be some kind of kami!

Orihime frowned, "Or was it yuurei? I can't really remember…" She chewed her bottom lip when Kagome burst through the shed's entrance, her face bright red and eyes practically glowing like blue sapphires on fire. Orihime blinked as Ulquiorra was displaced from her shoulder only to flap his wings and settled back on his place by her neck, glowering at the over excited miko. Kagome gasped for air as her arms flailed around in a strange wordless gesture. Orihime stared for a while before she blinked, "Sorry, my hands language aren't that good,"

Kagome gasped a bigger breath before speaking, "Sesshoumaru has a tenant!"

Orihime nodded, "I know!"

Kagome frowned, "You know?"

She smiled, "Yeah! Us, right?"

Kagome sighed, "No, Orihime! I meant his USUAL tenant! We are human so his usual tenants aren't! Get it?"

Orihime stared at her for a moment before jumping to her feet, squealing in excitement, displacing Ulquiorra off his seat again. The disgruntled miniscule Espada decided to fly over and landed on one of the exposed wooden frames of the shed, looking down over the girls' head. He wondered what caused that much excitement in the humans beneath him. The girls then fired away into questions, self-made mysteries that don't exist and speculations that fired off far from the target. He supposed this was what the female Arrancars called 'gossip'.

Later that evening, Sesshoumaru sent the two girls out for some grocery shopping. Orihime looked disappointed that she didn't get to meet their newest addition to what she labelled 'Family That Wasn't' in her head. Though she mentioned this to Kagome, the latter doesn't seem to get her meaning on the matter. Orihime shrugged, knowing that most people don't get her humour.

Prickly claws shifted on her shoulder inside her hoodie. Orihime sighed but didn't say a word. Ulquiorra can be VERY sneaky when he wanted to have his way, who would have thought? Anyway, at the moment the quiet, miniature Quatro Espada insisted on following her everywhere she goes, minus the toilet. At the very least he has that much shame, or whatever twisted honour that he has on the matter. She whispered for his ears only, "You could have stayed home, you know? It looks like it's going to rain," She pondered the overcast weather above them.

Ulquiorra peeked from behind her hairs to look at the sky before disappearing back behind his hiding place. Orihime sighed, ' _I want to see his behaviour. It must be so CUTE!_ '

Kagome chuckled, "Maybe he doesn't trust Sesshoumaru,"

Orihime looked at her, "Why won't he?"

Kagome shrugged, "Beats me. I saw the two having a staring or better yet, GLARING contest just the other day. Something doesn't click between the two, I guess,"

Orihime nodded sagely before chuckling, "If you ask me, I'd say the two of them are similar to each other," A small puff of warm air tickled the fine hairs on her neck, giving clue to Ulquiorra's quiet disagreement on the matter. Orihime thought back her description then nodded, "I guess you are right, Ulquiorra. The landlord looked more like a leader and from what I know of you, you are more of a follower,"

Ulquiorra glared at the oblivious girl before turning his face away, showing his disagreement with his body language despite it not being seen by anyone. The girls continued their chatters through their mission and Ulquiorra quietly suffered through it. He didn't dare to follow Orihime to school, knowing that most of his enemies gathered there and in his current condition, he felt most vulnerable to be overtaken by any attack, no matter how weak it was. However, he wasn't bored though.

Despite the girls' discussion about his relationship with the master of the house that they lived in, he had quite an amiable relation with the man. While the girls were in school session, the two lounged in the attic where the library was. Sesshoumaru will take out his bronze and silver chest set that depicted the age of crusade between the Vatican and the Ottoman Empire and they have a go at it. Ulquiorra somewhat liked how the man prefer a game that sharpen ones skill of tactician and forward thinking. He has yet to win him in the game.

That just show how much battle and war experience the man has.

After paying for their grocery, the two (three counting Ulquiorra) left the store and head for home. Rain started to pelt them and caused the two girls to shriek when a sudden downpour soaked them through. Ulquiorra glared at the darkened sky and flashing lightning, thunders rumbling the earth causing the ground beneath them to shake as the rainwater soaked him to the bone.

Kagome gasped, "Damn it! I forgot my umbrella! Sorry, Orihime. I'm such a klutz!"

Orihime laughed, "It's alright, Kagome! I forgot as well despite making note of the weather today!"

The two ran for the nearest shelter which was the bus stop closes to the street. As the waited for the rain to stop, they continued their chatter about the new tenant. Ulquiorra felt that had he been anyone other than himself, he would have rolled his eyes. From what he gathered from their endless chatter with no direction, the new tenant was apparently a serpent type dragon. The miko spoke endlessly on how the dragon changed into a human boy before entering the house. Then the topic switched to school and Kurosaki and teachers and rumours.

Soon, night fell over the two girls and one miniscule Espada when the downpour finally slowed into a drizzle. Deciding that they have waited enough, the girls moved out from their warm somewhat dry spot in the bus station and headed for home. Ulquiorra scowled, not liking how late they were outside the barrier of the house.

As the two girls passed the park, they saw a small figure walking ahead of them in a slow gait. The street lights casted shadows over his feature, giving them no clue as to who it was. The girls slowed their speed to avoid catching the stranger's attention.

Despite having learned self-defence, the girls were both pacifist. So they preferred to avoid fighting as much as possible. So they lagged behind him as far as possible. Ulquiorra frowned; he knew that the Onna can bring down any man half her size and though he knew nothing much about the Miko combat ability, from what he heard of her story she can hold her own in a battle. So why were they lagging behind someone who doesn't look like a fighter? Granted he might be a criminal, but it was nothing compared to what these girls has faced before.

Suddenly, the small figure fell to the ground after a little stagger. Kagome shouted along with Orihime as the two sprang into their best action; giving first aid. Ulquiorra frowned in disagreement at their behaviour as he moved from his spot as the Onna placed the small stranger's arm over her shoulder.

Kagome asked, "Where do we take her?"

Orihime grunted a little before answering her, "Well, we could take her to the Kurosaki's Family Clinic,"

Kagome frowned, "But that's all the way on the other side of town!"

The two fell silent as they pondered what to do about the stranger. In the end, Kagome wordlessly take them back to the house. They dragged the stranger through the house and into the sun room and placed her on the couch by the fireplace. The two girls then flung themselves on the other seats in the room close to the fireplace, breathing hard. Orihime then asked, "Now what?"

Kagome sighed as she shook her head, "Don't know. But I know we need to light up the fireplace to warm the room, won't do for our 'guest' to stay wet. She must be sick," With that the two set about lighting the fireplace. Kagome felt that it was very lucky for them that Sesshoumaru decided to take the updated version of self-firing fireplace. All one need to do was flip on the switch and feed woods to the fire.

As the girls set about making their guest warm by tucking her in with the blankets left in the room while Ulquiorra hover about them with disapproval on his face. Once satisfied that their guest were comfortably warm, the two decided to head for the bathroom.

As they turned to the doorway, they found Sesshoumaru standing there with a cold glare, made scarier by the fact that his disguise was off. Orihime froze and Ulquiorra landed on her head, a look equal to 'I-Told-You-So' on his face. Kagome gulped, "Uh…hello? Sorry for coming home late. It was raining hard just now…so…yeah…"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Miko, this Sesshoumaru understand the reason behind your delay. However…"

Kagome winced, ' _Here it comes…_ '

"This Sesshoumaru does not run a charity house. So why do you keep on bringing _strays_ home?" Orihime winced at the bite. Kagome's face looked as though she was going to explode as she returned his glare, "Orihime is NOT a stray, as you put it, Mister!" She hissed.

He wasn't moved, "No? Then what about that _thing_ behind you?"

Kagome gawped, "That…that is…uh…"

"Out,"


	10. Chapter 9

Kagome stared at him in horror, "What? NO! You can't do that!"

Sesshoumaru raised a nonchalant eyebrow at her, "No?"

Kagome nodded, "No, you just can't! She's so small and sick and soaked through to the bone! You can't be that heartless!"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, "Miko, you do know well of my reputation, do you not?"

Kagome sighed in frustration, "Yeah; End of the Life Cycle, Aristocratic Assassin, Killing Perfection. Everyone that's related to youkai has heard about you; the cruellest Daiyoukai in all of Japan, human hater extraordinaire, Western Lord and son of the Great and Terrible Inu no Taisho," She frowned, "What's that go to do with anything?"

Sesshoumaru gestured at the stranger on the couch, "So what makes you think that I won't slay it here right before you? A bum disappearance would hardly be notice and easily dismissed by the human authority. So believe me Miko when I said you will find that throwing that thing out will be the most merciful of me,"

Kagome gulped. She wanted to stand up against him, but she was worried what he would do to Orihime if she got on his wrong side. She sighed, "At…at least let us help her to get better before we send her away?" She looked at him with wide, scared but hopeful blue eyes. She clenched her hands together, shaking in her socks; partly from being so soaked to the bone, and partly because she was afraid of his cold anger and the consequences it might have on her new friend and the wet stranger.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, facing her gaze straight on. He wondered again about the excuse that he gave so that she stayed close to him. Two months have passed and he has yet to make up his mind about her troubling ability. He had watched over her for that much time and still he don't know just why he chased after her that day and gave her that silly excuse. He had met many before her who can see through the magical disguise but it wasn't that much trouble for him. Usually if they don't pursue youkai, they will be ignored. But if they do…well, that will be a different story for them.

But the miko knew nothing about this…

And of course he felt no obligation to inform her. Sesshoumaru looked over her head and her dazzling eyes to the stranger on his couch. Brushing pass her, he walked the distance toward the stranger across the carpet and pulled the blanket off. Kagome gasped, "Sesshoumaru,"

He stared at the small face with closed eyes. Two scars crossing over each other into a perfect 'X' lined the left cheek like a brand. Dirty hair matted over the forehead and against the cheek. Sesshoumaru checked the stranger's body with his eyes when he noticed something jutting out against the hip. Pealing tattered clothes from the item, he revealed the hilt of a blade. His eyebrow rise a bit in interest; it wasn't normal to have a sword on a person on this day and age due to the law. He tilted his head a little as he scanned the person before him before noticing something different. Decision made, he turned to his two troublesome tenants; "Leave and go to bed,"

Kagome froze, "Sesshoumaru?"

He sighed quietly, "No worry, miko. This Sesshoumaru decides that the stray stays. There is something that I want to know. Now go,"

That night, Kagome turned and tossed in her bed, restless. She groaned and huffed as she finally settled to a position that faced her with the ceiling of her bedroom. She scowled at the shadows dancing against the wide expanse of her ceiling, "What's he going to do with the girl?"

She worried her lower lip for a while before deciding to do something that she _might_ regret after; knocking on Sesshoumaru's door so late at night. She sighed as she put on her bedroom slipper, gathering as much courage as she could, "Hopefully he won't decide that he has had enough of me and turn me into a mush on the carpet,"

Breathing deep, she forced her body to move and out of the door. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She sighed, "What am I doing? I'm such an idiot," She hesitated for a while, half wanting to just go back and go to sleep, or at least try to. She closed her eyes for a while before taking a deep breath and goes knocking on his door lightly. Walking toward the end of the hall where his door stood felt like a walk to the gallows.

Rising a small pale fist with sweating palm and shaking, unsteady hand, Kagome knocked on his door. She waited for his answer with baited breath. Then for what felt like eternity, the door opened. Kagome take one look at the sleepy Daiyoukai and felt like fainting from the rush of blood to her head. She gulped, "Uh…"

Sesshoumaru tightened the sash that held his silk robe together, "What is it miko?"

Kagome felt lost for words, her brain seemed to have run into the gutter. She has seen men's chest before, Inuyasha fit body included several times. Yet it seemed that Sesshoumaru's fit muscular chest drove her into a strange unfamiliar world. She could only stare at the wide expanse of white muscles before her…

Sesshoumaru frowned at her strange behaviour when he finally noticed the redness that peppered her cheek and the lush of her lips as they bloomed with extra rush of hot blood. He raised one interested eyebrow for the miko never look at him the way other females did when he noticed where her eyes focused on. Feeling male pride blooming in his chest, he promptly wondered what would happen to the miko if he bared his whole torso before her. In a sudden mood for a tease, he loosened his sash and he heard a strangled 'eep' emitting from the miko.

Kagome was sure her nose bled the moment his robe fall open, revealing sculpted body and abs for her eyes to feast on. She then noticed the teasing twin lines that disappeared under his sleeping pants that ride low on his hip; the exact same colour as his twin magenta slash on his cheeks. Kagome started to hyperventilate.

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko started to gasp for air and strike a pose; leaning against his door frames with one arm bracing his weight over his head and the other resting on his hip. Kagome's wide eyes turned to saucer and she started to feel faint. Sesshoumaru stared at her in mild amusement, "Miko, have you never seen a man's body before?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing like yours…" She breathed. Sesshoumaru felt pride growing in his chest and a slight shyness seeped into him at her unexpected compliment. Deciding that he had enough amusement for the night and covered his chest by wrapping his arms over his chest, but it only emphasized his chest. Kagome whimpered, "Uh…"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Speak miko. The night grew old,"

She seemed to be struggling for simple words, "Wha...what did you…d-do with…uh…her?" She shook her head and blinked rapidly before turning her gaze to his faze. Sesshoumaru stared at her, "Didn't I tell not to worry?

She nodded, still not trusting herself to speak without biting her tongue as she forced her eyes to stay on his face. Sesshoumaru nodded, "Then why do you insist on enquiring about the stray?"

His choice of word strike at her conscience and she snapped, "That's not very nice!"

He stared at her, "Miko, it would do best for your _health_ to mind your tone as you speak to this Sesshoumaru,"

Kagome glared at him and struggled to keep her tone level, "Then mind your words, Mister!" She hissed at him. The two glared at each other when Sesshoumaru added his piece, "That _guest_ of yours isn't a girl but a man, _miko_ ,"

Kagome blinked, her challenging demeanour immediately changes as she echoed his word, "A man? But I thought that…" Her face paled then turned red as a ripe apple, "Oh no, how did I make such a mistake?!"

Sesshoumaru frowned at the volume her voice took in her surprise, "Calm down miko! It is easy to made such mistake due to his size,"

She bit her thumb, "But…but…"

Sesshoumaru sighed and reached out to pull her thumb from its current abuse, "Hush now…will you go back to bed if I told you that I will give you my word of honour regarding the safety and health of your guest?"

Kagome stared at the long pale fingers, both elegant and dangerous with its shiny claws holding on gently to her thumb. She noted how small it was compared to his larger fingers. She sighed, "I'll take your word for it,"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Now off to bed. You are acting like child afraid for its new illegal pet that your brought home against my approval,"

Kagome chuckled, "Are telling me that you feel like my pops?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, "Are you trying to seduce this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome blushed when she realised how she might have sounded to him, "N-NO! It's not an innuendo or anything like it!" Flustered, she pulled her hand turned to run to her bedroom, "Good night, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru watched as she fumbled with her doorknob and slammed the door behind her in her rush to her safe harbour. He chuckled quietly as he closed his own bedroom door. Who would have thought that teasing the miko would be so much fun? He should do it more often then, he decided.

Kagome gasped for air behind her closed, and locked, door while her face grew red as a cooked crab. She fumed, "What has gotten into him?! Seriously, he shouldn't have taken my word as an innuendo!" She then frowned, "Though I can't blame him. I bet a lot of other girls used those kinds of words to get his attention," Her eyes then turned wide, "Oh no, what if he thinks that I'm flirting with him?!"

She slipped against the doorframe as she fell to the floor, "He's Inuyasha's hated half older brother. What would he think of me if he ever found out about this? Oooh…Kagome, you're a GREAT IDIOT!" She muffled her scream of frustration against her arms. She then stiffened and looked up, eyes wide as she listened outside her door; he might have heard her.

When nothing came to her hearing, she sighed, "Since I am an idiot anyway, might as well get some sleep," She slipped into her duvet, "Besides, Sesshoumaru always keep his promise. He never turned back on his words. I'm so lucky that despite his cruelty, he has that much honour in him,"

She turned to her side, looking at the moon outside her window, "Hmm…how do I face him tomorrow after what he said tonight? I really am not coming on him like that…"

Her eyes then widened as she flipped onto her back, "Wait! I'm sure he had his robe closed when he answered the door so when does it come loose?!" Her cheek turned red at the memory of his suggestive posture by the door. She blinked in confusion when a thought came to her, "Did he just tease me?" Kagome pouted at the idea, "If he did, I'm returning the damned favour!" She vowed as she muttered about stupid Daiyoukai and their undone strip tease.

Bur who knew Sesshoumaru has a sense of humour, twisted that it was? Kagome chuckled alone as she was reminded of it despite the victim of his twisted humour was her.

The next morning, two girls rushed about in their room to get ready for school. Both deciding to skip breakfast, they ran out, or in Kagome's case roller blade to school. Orihime jogged to keep up with her and both went out into town where their school was located, memory of the homeless stranger out of their mind and forgotten for the day.

However, Sesshoumaru doesn't. After the girls left, he came down with Ulquiorra flapping over his head toward where they left the stranger in the sun room. Sesshoumaru stared as another person was already there, reading a book over by the other chairs in the room. Haku looked up as the landlord entered the room. Standing up, he greeted the man, "Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru,"

Sesshoumaru nodded his greeting to the forgotten river kami. He then turned to the Miko's guest,

"Now, time for interrogation…" He looked behind the chair that the bum slept in, "…yuurei,"

A shadowy figure appeared and stood behind the couch; a medium sized man in white men's kimono with the right side folded over the left and the white triangle over his head as the dead always dressed with greeted Sesshoumaru, "Forgive us but we meant no harm. However, I assure you that it would be a different matter if you were to injure or threaten my host,"

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted to live steel, "Interesting…"


	11. Chapter 10

Kagome yawned as she headed home alone for Orihime had excused herself earlier due to her job at the bakery. Kagome smiled at the idea of the cakes and pastries that Orihime brought back from work sitting in the fridge, just waiting for her attention. Crossing the barrier, Kagome saw the new tenant heading to the shed.

The new tenant Haku looked like someone who worked at an expensive bath house. His elbow-length white work kariginu over dark marine blue work yukata and his equally dark marine blue knee short hakama tied around the back of his calf really made she felt that he was out of touch with time. She wondered what he was; he doesn't feel like a youkai to her, more…holy…like a kami but doesn't have the kind of pressure that tochigami have. She headed to the shed to greet him.

Haku looked up when the calming spirit of a shrine maiden entered his perimeter of senses as he feed the dragon before him. Kagome entered the shed and greeted, "Hello? My name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome from Tokyo. You are?"

Haku looked at her and noted the spiritual strength in her. It has been centuries since he set eyes on someone of her calibre. He nodded his greeting to her, "I am Nigihayami Kohakunushi of the Kohaku River, but you may call me Haku for short,"

Kagome pondered, "Kohaku River? Hmm…oh! It's the one that the…oh…sorry…you lost your home, didn't you?"

Haku smiled bitterly, "It doesn't matter anymore. I have long detached myself from the river," He looked at her, "You don't look like someone who would care for the environment,"

Kagome sighed, her eyes distant and sad, "Maybe…but I have seen Japan without all the development. A lush, green land with clear air and pure water with little pollution…"

Haku smiled gently, "And so you understand our pain,"

Kagome smiled, "And so I did…"

Back inside the house, Sesshoumaru watched the miko interacting with the dethroned river spirit in his shed. Something disgusting bloomed inside him but he has yet to name it. He turned his gaze back to the spirit before him; Seta Soujiro. The boyish smiling spirit of the blade that the bum brought with him sat across from him. Soujiro looked at the calligraphy before him, "Excellent penmanship,"

Sesshoumaru smoked his long pipe before nodding, "I thank you for the compliment,"

Soujiro told him how he lived within the sakabatou that the man have with him, he and his master were both one and the same. If the intent was to protect, sakabatou he remained. But if the intent was to kill, he shall flip his blade and katana he became. The unconscious bum's name was Himura, Himura Kenshin. Kenshin used to be the protective spirit of a dojo. But after the dojo was taken down by a development contractor, he lost his place and became a wandering spirit since then.

However, being a house spirit, or in his case a dojo spirit, wandering around without a place to protect does not suite the reason for his existence. Thus was the reason as to why he was so sick that he can no longer walk.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "A zashiki warashi that fight. How interesting…"

Soujiro sighed, "Not really a zashiki warashi. That little girl can move to a new, spiritless home as soon as she lost a place. Kenshin used to be patron of the family who worked the dojo back when he was a still a human. His emotion was what tied him to the dojo. Now that the dojo is gone, he has no reason to remain but since he is no longer just a plus but a spirit that used to have a place to govern, he can't just move on," He nodded at the shed beyond the window, "Just like the other guy who lost his river,"

Sesshoumaru puffed out some smoke at the sentient blade, "Understood," He leaned over his desk and place the pipe back on its special tray. He linked his fingers, "My home lack a proper servant after the death of my retainer. Since I am the master of this house as well as the lord of all youkai, I have little time to do all that needed to be done to keep the house running. As you can see, some part of the house has fallen into misuse,"

Soujiro's eyes widened, "Then?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "It is to my knowledge that the only way to bring him back to his feet was to give him a purpose," Soujiro watched and waited with baited breath. Sesshoumaru looked at him, "Are you willing to take my offer?"

Soujiro beamed, "You will never regret taking my master in!" He bowed to Sesshoumaru in thanks. As he left the room to whisper the words of acceptance to his master, Sesshoumaru sighed once he was sure that he was alone, "Now that's one problem solved,"

Kagome had tried to help him keep the house in order with her friend, but it was hard due to the fact that they have their own life to live and the house was too large for someone who couldn't commit full attention to be in the perfect shape that it once was. In fact, both the miko and the onna have yet to truly venture the whole house. So far they have only ever been to their rooms, the kitchen, the sun room and the shed.

The gathering hall, the formal dining room, the tea room, the store room, the public library and the green room has yet be cleaned since Jaken's death. There was also the research room, the reptile room and the sparing room combined with the weapon room. He had to lock the research room and the reptile room because it was too dangerous for ignorant guest to enter. And the weapon room/sparring room also had to be locked. There were several magical and dangerous items and weapons collected in the room as well as precious, no longer made item in it. There was also the servant quarter where he believe would be filled by Kenshin and the drawing room.

Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers as he thought of the drawing room. It has been such a long time since he last painted a masterpiece. It has been a few centuries since his identity as a master painter been forgotten. Maybe he should try his hand on pottery next?

Haku sat straight in his room, his feet tucked neatly under him in seiza. He didn't what he should do now that he has left the bathhouse. He no longer have a place to return, his river completely filled in and if he can't find a new place to settle in soon, he will disappear, like what almost happened to the house spirit the miko found.

His hands became sweaty at the mere thought of turning into nothing. Though granted that all spirits became spiritual particles, but the same does not happen to spirits. It sounded a little complicated than it seemed like, however that was the reality of spirits that exist through the faith of others. A scratching sound came from his door and Haku looked up. He stood to answer the door.

He opened his door and found the strange bat-like creature floating at face level carrying a piece of paper clenched between his tiny claws. Haku lowered his gaze and looked at the note; Dinner at six. Haku smiled at the bat, "Understood,"

Ulquiorra nodded and head back to the kitchen now that his mission has been completed. Haku watched as the bat flew back downstairs, a little amused by the sight. He chuckled, "He took his messenger job very seriously,"

At five he came down to a good smell. He wandered into the kitchen and found a short man in dark blue gi and light grey hakama on a step stool over the stove. Haku greeted him, "Hello? Is there anything I can help with?"

The diminutive red head turned to find the river spirit and smiled, "Oh, you must Haku-dono!" He stepped off the step stool and bowed, "Glad to meet you! I am Himura Kenshin! From today onward I will be in charge of the house with the grace of Lord Sesshoumaru. If there is anything you need, please inform me and I will see it done!"

Haku smiled as he bowed back, "Will do, Kenshin-dono," He straightened and offered a helping hand. The two worked in the kitchen for dinner and Kenshin make a separate dinner for Sesshoumaru. At half an hour later, Kagome returned with Orihime; their hands laden with boxes of cakes and pastries leftover from the bakery. Kagome has taken it into her area of responsibility to walk Orihime home from work.

Kagome entered the kitchen with a smile, "Wow! That smells so good!" Her eyes landed in Kenshin and Haku getting the table ready. Kenshin bowed in greeting at her, "Hello, I would like to thank you for your help last night. My name is Himura Kenshin, please call me if you need anything for Lord Sesshoumaru has hired me to work in this house,"

Orihime smiled, "Hello, sorry for mistaking you as a girl," She then stared at him, "Although…if it wasn't because of the 'X' scar on your face, you look a lot like a girl…" At that remark, all eyes landed on Kenshin. Haku nodded, "I see what you meant,"

Kagome smiled alone at the back as she wondered if they realised that every men in the house was a bishounen and that if they wear make-up and dressed up in girl clothing, they will look one of a kind. An image of a feminine Sesshoumaru came unbidden into her mind. As they gathered around the table, Kenshin apologized for not getting the dining room ready for their meal. As Kagome looked around the almost full table, her eyes landed on the empty chair. Ulquiorra joined them and sat on the plate with a small sushi offered to him. Kagome then smiled, "Oh! I have a request for you, Ulquiorra! Can you do it?"

Ulquiorra turned to her before letting out a small sigh; apparently he has turned into the messenger in the house. But deciding that it's the job most suited for the current him; he stood up straight and gave the miko a small nod. He waited for the miko to finish writing her message on a piece of paper before accepting it and took off.

He flew up the staircase and scratched on the 'invisible' attic door that led to Sesshoumaru's study and personal library. The door opened by the Daiyoukai and golden eyes landed on the words written on the note; Please come down and have dinner with us – Kagome

Elegant eyebrows hitched up in interest and the great landlord descended the house, deciding to grace his tenants and newly acquired servant with his presence, Ulquiorra flying right behind him.

Orihime ignored the raw material on Sesshoumaru's plate. He doesn't look comfortable eating his meal before them at first but after the conversation that rose before his attendance continued on without any odd look around the table regarding his meal, he ate with more confidence. Orihime took a leaf from Kagome's book and just do what she always do, eat with a lot of chattering.

Haku looked at the girls and their companion. It might not be visible to others but he can see it clear as daylight; the miko Kagome have a fine energy flow with the Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru while the spiritualist Orihime react well with the bat Ulquiorra, odd as it was to witness. Meanwhile, Kenshin's presence at the table while at first seemed awkward to the house spirit he slowly warmed up between the two girls' chatters.

Haku took his meal quietly, noting the fine culinary skill that Kenshin has. He felt out of place and out of sort before this quite but not quite family. His heart yearned for one presence that was still out of his reach.

That night after the meal, he looked at the night sky from his room, one name on his lip…

"Chihiro…Ogino Chihiro…Where are you?"


	12. Chapter 11

Kenshin started his day with an ablution and making ready the bento for the two mistresses, accompanied by Ulquiorra who doesn't seem to sleep. Then, after making sure that they have at least a hurried breakfast, Kenshin turned his attention to the others house resident's meal. He cut and lightly seasoned the raw meat that Sesshoumaru like to partake early in the day and take it up to his office in the attic.

After a light breakfast and conversation with Haku, he turned his whole intention to cleaning the house and drive out any bad vibe in the house. He started with the dining room. Haku peeked in just as he took off the white clothes covering the furniture and decided to help in. The two scrubbed the floors with brushes and then pulled the curtains off the windows to change it. Ulquiorra decided that he has nothing better to do and helped with the smaller niches. Armed with a child toothbrush and a soap piece that he tied around his hip with a piece of fabric, he went about his mission with the same attention and seriousness that he used when attacking Hollow Ichigo. Weakly charged Cero was used on pest and roaches as he tackled unreachable spots that were usually left forgotten.

Once the floor and windows glinted and sparkled, they attacked the silvers and items littering around the place. Haku used wood polish on the mahoganies and Kenshin tackled the darkened silvers. Smaller space was attacked by little Ulquiorra who flew into a small silver vase and sneezed the dust out, reappearing covered with grey dust. He didn't look very happy about it but there was mission to be done and he has all intent to see it through.

Sesshoumaru listened to all the noise downstairs and decided that it was better than having two noisy women doing the cleaning. The last time the Miko and Onna tried to help clean the house, which was the sun room, they broke a couple of vases just trying to sweep the floor and broke the rocking chair dated back to the early 60's. After the ordeal, he decided that he will not have two extremely clumsy and noisy girls who only screeched every time they broke something of his. That one day was enough to give him a headache for the whole day.

Sighing, he glared at the screen of his laptop and growled at the blinking cursor, "Come on, just one final chapter!"

Kagome sighed, "Yes! The exam's finally over!"

Orihime skipped next to her, "It sure was hard! I'm glad that was over!" She looked at Kagome, "Did you notice? Lately the house seems less gloomy!"

Kagome nodded, "It sure is. Even the shed looked a lot cleaner!"

Orihime sighed, "And Ulquiorra started to take naps in his basket. Usually he avoided it like the plague! He must be very tired helping Kenshin when we were off studying," She beamed, "He's so adorable when he's not threatening lives!"

Kagome huffed, "Too bad I can't say the same thing about Sesshoumaru. I stopped seeing him since that dinner we had together. He even ignored all messages that I sent to him. Wonder what he's up to?"

Orihime raised a finger, "Oh I know!"

"What?"

Orihime beamed with confidence, "World dominion!"

Kagome laughed, "He already does that!"

Orihime tapped a finger on her chin, "I guess he does," She then started a line of assumptions and Kagome laughed at all of it, putting in her two cents of guesses as well. The game continued until they reached home. Kagome grunted, "But I still can't figure out what he did for a living!"

"Maybe he paints for a living?"

Kagome shook her head, "Kenshin just cleaned the drawing room yesterday. It seemed that he haven't touch the room for quite some time,"

Orihime nodded and the two sighed in defeat upon entering the house. She blinked at a small, almost unheard sneeze from a silver vase on the table by the staircase. She turned and gaped at a dirty Ulquiorra. Orihime crooned, "Ulquiorra! Look at you, all dirty!"

Ulquiorra glared at her and tried to climb out of the close space of the vase's mouth but found that he was stuck. He blinked owlishly and started to struggle. Orihime watched as he flailed around over the vase before chuckling at him. Taking pity, she helped him. She lifted him to eye level and chuckled, "You need a bath, come on,"

Ulquiorra struggled against her hold to finish his given mission but she scolded him and halted his advance. Once safe behind her door, she put him in the bathroom's sink and went about to take off her clothing. Ulquiorra stared before decided that the Onna was out of her mind when she strip off her uniform and tried to sneak out but she had locked the door. He tried to turn the knob but it was slippery from the mist that rose from the shower. Orihime turned and caught him, "Oh no you don't. I'm getting you clean, mister!"

She promptly took him under the shower with her, pushing him against the cleavage of her breast. Ulquiorra thought he was going to drown; it was worse than the downpour! After getting him thoroughly wet, she took him out from under the shower with her and went about to soap him up with shower gel. Orihime loves the smell of candy, so Ulquiorra soon found his whole body covered all over with vanilla scented shower gel.

Ulquiorra squeaked when she manhandled his body and wings to the point he turned into a mini soap cloud. Orihime chuckled, "You look like a weird gloomy sheep with demon wings! I, Demon Sheep Ulquiorra, up for world dominion! All bow before my might or you shall be smote!" She posed his arms up and then laughed at his face. Ulquiorra looked at her happy face and thought that he wasn't amused at all. Then he turned to look at her laughing face, happily washing her beautiful sunset hair and singing off tune.

' _What am I doing? Becoming a doll for dress up for this Onna?_ '

His eyes then go lower and he felt his face flush with blood. He turned his eyes away and flew toward the sink, flying soap suds all over the bathroom. He tried to open the water tap at the sink but his hands were slippery, made worse by the facts that they were claws. He huffed, ' _I feel so useless…emotions are so troublesome,_ '

"Ulquiorra, what are doing over there? Come back over here,"

He didn't move, but remained where he was with his back toward her.

Orihime frowned; he never behaved this way before. She came out from the bathtub and walked toward him, minding her steps so she doesn't slip onto the wet bathroom floor courtesy of Ulquiorra's wet flight. She stooped over him at the sink, "Ulquiorra? Are you okay?"

Ulquiorra stared at the foggy mirror and decided to write a message; Onna, I'm not a doll

Orihime blinked at the message, "I…never say you were…"

He sighed and wrote; Onna, you are treating me like one

Orihime frowned before sighing, "I'm sorry if I offend you…it's just that…I…" She sighed and looked down, "Sorry,"

She opened the tap and Ulquiorra washed himself beneath the water. Although he was glad that his body has become clean, he thought that it wasn't the best time to strike a conversation with the Onna. She opened the bathroom door for him and he flew out. Dinner was a silent occasion. Kagome tried to strike a conversation with the gloomy girl, but Orihime politely decline. Ulquiorra felt…bad…

Kagome stared at the usually bubbly girl and wondered what happen. She looked at Ulquiorra, "Did something happen between you two?"

Later that night, Ulquiorra fumbled with the bedroom's doorknob to enter. Usually Orihime helped him with the door if he was trapped outside but apparently not tonight. He sighed as he squeezed himself under the door. It was a tight fit but he managed despite the narrow escape pressed against his wings uncomfortably. He popped through and looked up, stretching his wings a bit more before attempting a flight but his wings failed to pick his weight off the ground. Ulquiorra sighed and looked up, up and UP the bed.

Deciding the he just have to make do with what he have, he attempted a climb. It was probably the longest climb in his un-life. By the time he reached his make shift bed on the bedside table, he felt all worn out. Lately he felt more and more tired as the day aged on. He recalled that it has been almost four months since Nel brought him to Orihime. She tried her Souten Kisshun on him during his earlier arrival but to no avail. It seemed that he can only heal to his previous state if he ate more souls. He only reached his current state by consuming soul particles and then small insects in Huenco Mundo. For a place filled with the dead, it sure buzzed with small life. The attack on the Menos was a desperate attempt on his part due to his frustration at his size and weakness.

He hated the feeling…

The next morning Ulquiorra wake up when the sun was high in the sky. It never happened before and though he started to take afternoon naps, it was a short occasion. He tried to sit up but felt faint and fell back on his bed, unconscious. Sesshoumaru opened Orihime's bedroom door later that day because Ulquiorra didn't appear for their chess match that usually started around three in the afternoon, so he decided to check on the little guy. After acquiring Kenshin's help, because Haku had left for town again, to look for him and found the small guy nowhere else in the house, he decided that Ulquiorra might be in his shared room with Orihime.

"Turned out I was right," Sesshoumaru stated later that day when the girls came home to the news that Ulquiorra has fallen sick. He had tried to rouse the little guy but all attempts came out a failure. Orihime looked like she wanted to cry as she stared at Ulquiorra asleep in the basket on her lap, lost to the world, "He kept taking longer and longer naps lately. I should have suspected something,"

Kagome rubbed her back, "You can't have known that he was sick. Heck, even I thought he looked okay,"

Haku looked at Kenshin, "What do you think is wrong with him?"

Kenshin shrugged, "He felt like he was…dying,"

Orihime sobbed at the comment, tears falling from her eyes as she bowed over the basket. Kagome glared at him, "Not helping, Kenshin," Said guy shrugged as he apologised, "My deepest apology, Kagome-dono but I merely commenting on how he felt spirit wise,"

Haku nodded, "He does felt like life is slipping out of him,"

Sesshoumaru added, "Like someone in a deep coma,"

Kagome frowned, "Can't we do something for him? Anything at all, guys?" She turned to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru? What about Tenseiga?"

He shook his head, "It won't work on someone already dead,"

Kagome huffed at his answer before looking at Orihime, "How about that little girl Nel? Maybe she knows something that can help him?"

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose, "Miko, if the girl knew, she won't have brought him here to her in the first place,"

Kagome snapped, "Well at least I'm trying to think of a solution!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her with a low growl in his throat. Kagome only glared back with an impressive growl of her own. Somewhere in her mind she moaned; ' _I spent too much time around youkai I'm turning into one_ ,'

Haku watched the growling match between the two before asking Orihime, "You have a lot of spiritual connections. Don't any of them have any way of helping Ulquiorra here?"

Orihime shook her head, "He's their enemy. They'll kill him on sight,"

Kagome sighed, "We have to try Orihime. Surely one of them will understand?"

Orihime sobbed as she looked at Kagome, "But…! W-w-hat if they…k-k-kill him instead?!" She started to bawl and soon Kagome have her arms full with a sobbing girl. Kagome sighed, "But we have to try or he will just die, Orihime!"

Orihime hiccupped and sniffled before nodding, "O-o-o-okay…I-I-I-I'll t-t-t-t-try…" She pulled away from Kagome and looked down at Ulquiorra, "D-d-d-d-don't w-w-w-worry U-u-u-Ulquiorra. I w-w-w-won't l-l-let a-a-anyone h-hurt y-you…" Drawing in deep breath, she looked at them, "T-there's o-o-o-one….Urahara K-k-Kisuke…"


	13. Chapter 12

Orihime fidgeted as Urahara Kisuke stared at the figure in the basket. Kenshin and Kagome stood behind her as they had volunteered to accompany her to the shop. Kagome had then exclaimed that she had stopped before the shop when she first came to Karakura. Kenshin then mentioned that the shop owner had given him a piece of bread when he passed before the shop. Their recollection about Urahara brought a smile to her face; though a small one it was still a smile.

Kagome looked around the rather small store that seemed to belong more in the Meiji era than it does in Heisei. Urahara poked at the small Arrancar and then looked at Orihime, "I thought you mentioned that he turned into ashes right in front of you,"

Orihime nodded, "But for some reason he came back in this size. What do you think is going on?"

Urahara scratched his chin, "Hmm…I've never seen anything quite like it. I guess it was because he lost a lot of energy and collapsed during his fight with Strawberry rather than being killed. I recalled the report that came in about his ability to heal almost instantaneously. Could it be that he is in the size that he currently in was because the depleted spiritual energy to keep his previous form?"

Kagome stared at him, "Please speak in plain Japanese, Professor,"

Urahara chuckled and cleared his throat, "I meant that he lost a lot of his energy that he can't concentrate on keeping his shape. He must have drifted around as part of the spirits particles before slowly gathering his energy to regain a solid shape. You told me that he had been regaining his energy in Huenco Mundo by eating other solid spirits to become larger,"

Orihime stared at him, "If that was the case, then why the others didn't come back like him?"

Urahara snapped his fan close, "That's because he didn't die like the others. He merely fades away into smaller spirit particles, so small that you can't even see him!"

Orihime couldn't help but imagine an ant sized Ulquiorra being chased by a Hollow aardvark. She shook her head when it went to where the aardvark stood over a fallen Ulquiorra with twinkling eyes. She asked Urahara, "Then, what should we do to help him?"

Urahara shrugged, "If we can supply him with a large amount spiritual energy, then he will return to his previous form. However…" He looked at Orihime, "Do you really want to bring back one of Aizen's deadliest and loyal soldier?"

Orihime stared at him then looked at Ulquiorra. The days and months spent with him came to the forefront of her memories. He spent more time with her, the landlord and the rest of the household than he would normally. Was it because he wanted protection from being close to their presence? Orihime didn't know the answer to it, but she does know the current him. She decided to trust Ulquiorra, "I believe in him. He has grasped the concept of heart at the end of his…well…previous form and I wanted to let him have that second chance to learn more about the heart,"

Urahara studied the girl before him and evaluate her resolve. Finding his answer, he nodded with a beaming smile, "Well, even if you have decided to accept the consequence of your decision, I have no way to collect such a large amount of spiritual pressure that doesn't retaliate back if attacked or threatened being eaten alive to feed your Espada's small mouth!"

Orihime sighed, "But there must be a way…"

Kagome looked between the two and raised her hand, "Maybe I can help with that?"

Urahara looked at the shining girl, "How? If it doesn't involve you sacrificing your bright soul, I have no idea on how to do that without killing you first hand,"

Kagome huffed before chuckling, "Hmm hmm…you have no idea who you are facing right now don't you?"

Urahara and the other looked at her, other than Orihime. He smiled while blinking at her owlishly, "Nope! Who are you again?"

Kagome sighed, "I give up. There's no way my adventures would have survived through the history of Japan," She straightened and cleared her throat, "My name is Kagome and I am a miko," At his look, she quickly added, "Not your 'sweep the shrine' miko, but the real ass kicking miko!"

Urahara scratched his chin, "That you maybe, but what that has to do with helping little Batman here?"

Kagome cleared her throat, "Actually…it seemed that I have a very big soul…"

Urahara raised a questioning eyebrow. Kagome fidgeted, "Back when I was traipsing all over Sengoku hunting Jewel Shards, there was this enemy. She looked like a little girl but she was really a void child. Her weapon is this mirror than can suck your soul out. She tried doing it on me but failed because her mirror can't contain it, my soul spilled back out instead, almost breaking the mirror. Now I have seen that mirror take a hundred souls in one go and can still take more but for some reason it can't take mine,"

Urahara hummed, "Are you telling me that you can give him your soul and still have some to spare? Forgive me if I find that hard to believe,"

Kagome sighed, "That wasn't the only thing. My soul used to be split into two halves, one for me and the other in a reanimated corpse of my past incarnate named Kikyo. But since she has the lesser half, she had to consume living souls to live on or my soul in her will return to me,"

Urahara blinked, "Like Hollow wearing a Gigai then," But he frowned, "And yet how does this revelation can help Batman?"

Kagome smiled, "I am a miko, collecting spiritual energy from nature and turned it to a solid power to do specific things are my specialty. Maybe I can collect enough spiritual energy and then transfer it to Ulquiorra?"

Orihime looked at her, "But the last time he tried to touch you, he reacted badly,"

Kagome nodded, "That is because the energy that he emits aren't pure while the energy around me have been purified upon contact," She raised one index finger and the whole skin glowed like a light bulb in the darkness of the night. She smiled, "However, I can taint it by choice. It might turned me slightly into a hag or a witchdoctor but I can always cleanse myself by meditation and clear thoughts,"

Orihime stared at the pure colour of her glowing finger slowly turned murky. She then watched as Kagome placed that finger near Ulquiorra's small mouth. At first he doesn't react but slowly, with his eyes closed, he started to suck on Kagome's glowing finger until the glow disappeared. Kagome gasped as her legs buckled beneath her the moment the light was diminished. The group then looked at Ulquiorra after she reassured them that she felt fine.

He looked as large as a hand sculpted doll in the basket while before he looked like a small action figure. He stirred and opened his eyes to find worried grey eyes looking over him. He coughed a little and sat up in his basket that seemed a lot smaller than when he went to bed. Before he can fully absorb what had happened, he found himself pressed against soft globes and once again his ears caught the sound of the Onna's heart beating in her chest.

Orihime cried as she held him close to her, "I thought you would die!" She looked at Kagome, "Oh, thank you Kagome! Thank you so much!"

Kagome smiled weakly at her, "Oh, it's no problem," She breathed, feeling very tired all of a sudden. Orihime looked at her worried, "Kagome? Are you alright?" She shook her head, "No, I'm…fine…" The room spun all around her ears and she fell…and fell…and kept on falling…and Kagome knew nothing else…

Sesshoumaru sighed, unable to concentrate on his job as his mind kept on drifting to an unconscious miko. Ever since she helped the little Espada, she has yet to come to her senses from her sleeping state. Every time Kenshin was out feeding the dragon and the unicorn with Ulquiorra's company and Haku out in town, and the Onna out at school, he will stop by the Miko's room.

He glared at the figure sleeping in bed and turned to sit on one of the chairs in the room. He sighed as he looked at her pale face, eyes closed over the most beautiful pair of sapphires. He knew that lately he spent much time in his office and he has no other excuse for that other than he has a deadline coming. But when they came back from the shop house that Orihime mentioned with an unconscious miko in Kenshin's arm, he had felt out of sort and find that he couldn't think of anything else other than the unconscious girl. He watched her breathing until his own eyes slowly closed over his worried gaze…

Kagome slowly stirred from the heavy fog that blanketed over her conscious mind. Swimming hard against the tides of dream with no leads, she crashed the surface and into reality. Slowly, she came around and opened her eyes. Kagome looked at the dimly lit room's ceiling when she finally heard a slow but steady breathing beside her. She turned her head and blinked tiredly at the sight of Sesshoumaru asleep on one of the chair of the room.

It was the first time she ever laid eyes on Sesshoumaru's sleeping face. He looked so serene and calm, peaceful. With his mask gone, she could see him as he really was. Kagome smiled as she recalled Rin; this must be the face that she saw every morning and every night when she travelled with him. She had asked Sesshoumaru about what happened after her forced return to her time and mentioned about the family that Miroku and Sango created. He told her that Kaede took Rin in as apprentice. But the story of Inuyasha was what brought tears to her eyes.

When the Black Ship was sighted along the coast of Japan, he became involved with the revolution. The revolution not only touched the lives of human but the lives of youkai as well. Then he became involved with the WW2 and lost his life during the bombing of Hiroshima. Kagome made note to visit Hiroshima sometime in the near future.

However, he spoke nothing of her littlest friends Shippou and Kirara. She wondered why but dropped the matter. Sesshoumaru's mouth was harder to crack when he decided to shut up; he could give clams a run for their money. Kagome sighed as she tried to sit up but the action caused her whole room to swim around before her eyes. As she started to tilt off the side of the bed, strong arms captured her and saved her the pain of contact with gravity.

Sesshoumaru gently laid her back on the bed, "You shouldn't have moved,"

Kagome sighed, "How long was I out? Is Ulquiorra and Orihime okay?"

Sesshoumaru didn't return to his seat but instead she felt the bed tilted a bit from his weight as he settled next to her, "You have been out the whole week. And before you start babbling about school, I took a leaf out from your grandfather's book as Inuyasha had mentioned a long time ago when he felt like talking,"

Kagome sighed, "And here I thought my 'sick' days are over," Inuyasha had gone into a withdrawal after Kagome did not return to Sengoku after he waited for her nearly two decades. It was shocking to find out how patient he was in waiting for her. Kagome smiled, "Oh, those were the days…"

Sesshoumaru looked at her melancholic face before nodding, "Indeed. As for your inquiry regarding your friends, miko, they are both fine. However," His voice took a stern note that caused a shiver to run down her spine in warning, "You are not to do what you did that night. You should have come to me for solution. In case your memory was lost with time, I wish to remind you that there are all sorts of youkai that can help with Ulquiorra's little trouble, such as the Shinidamachu," He raised his hand when she opened her mouth to protest concerning the Soul Stealer, "And they are not of the only kind. There are many relics from ancient youkai lore that captures the soul and kept it contained. He could just use one of them until he is fully replenished,"

Kagome gaped at him, "Oh…" She sighed, "I didn't know that you can get your hands on those items,"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Such dangerous items are strictly prohibited from usage. Thus most of the owner had relinquished their ownerships on said items to this Sesshoumaru, as a law," He added the end when Kagome gave him a reproachful look. She sighed again, "Figured you would want to have your paws on powerful objects,"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "I will not say a word against your speculations. It is my responsibility that my kind are not found out by your troops of crazy scientist," He huffed, "Discovery of such relics will only bring their unwanted attention to me and mine,"

Kagome stared at him and finally see for herself the kind of leader that he has grown to be. She smiled at the newfound respect for him, "Oh well, I get it," She then blushed, "Thank you for looking after me,"

He stared at her for a moment before scowling, "You have come under my responsibility, Miko. It is only right that I do so," He stood and walked to the door, "Supper will be brought to you and in the meantime, suffer your guest," He opened the door to reveal eavesdroppers the stumbled inside after losing balance with the opening of the door.

Orihime chuckled with a plush sized Ulquiorra sitting atop her head. Kenshin blushed as he sat up from Orihime and Haku cleared his throat in embarrassment. Kagome chuckled, "Hi guys,"


	14. Chapter 13

The usually quiet post war house phone rang through the large, cottage-like house. Orihime cleared her hands with the towel as she watched Ulquiorra munching some dark chocolate. Apparently, chocolates were good for the soul. He didn't take naps anymore since the discovery, or being told by Sesshoumaru who gained the knowledge through his acquaintance with the magical world of wizards and witches.

She stared at the phone and started to walk toward it to answer when Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere. She blinked and gasped, "Oh, he scares me," She whispered as he started to talk in rapid Chinese. She stared at his back, "I didn't know he speaks Chinese,"

Later that afternoon, Sesshoumaru dressed in casual modern dressing; button up black shirt and black jeans that fit his legs and only seemed to make it longer. Kagome stared as walked down the stairs with a file in his arm. She has never seen his legs before, not even their shape through the pyjama pants that he often wore to dinner under his knee length robe. She looked at Kenshin, "Where do you think he's going?" He shrugged, "Don't know,"

Orihime joined them, "I heard him talking through that ancient phone in Chinese,"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Suspicious,"

Haku walked down the stairs with Ulquiorra flying behind him, "Well, you could just follow him," He thoughtlessly suggested. Kagome smirked like a cat after the fish, "Will do. Come on, before he's out of sight!"

Dragging both Kenshin and Haku along, the girls started their ill-concealed stalking. They followed Sesshoumaru to Karakura station and watched as he bought a ticket. Deciding to follow, they dragged the two men and bought tickets to Tokyo after bribing the boy behind the ticket counter to give them the same ticket that the 'fine gentleman' bought. Squishing themselves in the same train but in a different coach to keep their eyes on him, Kagome wondered what he was up to going to Tokyo.

Soon arriving to Tokyo's station, they squished through the doors and followed Sesshoumaru up the steps of the station and onto the busy street of Tokyo. They followed him into a bookstore where they glared at the fawning girls and women before he finally bought two bags of books and left. Sighing with gladness, they followed him to a computer store and watched as he bought new software. He then headed to the cd store. Since the store was much smaller than the other stores that they have been to, they waited for him outside.

Ulquiorra wondered the point of doing this as he dangled as lifeless as he could manage, posing as Orihime's doll. A little boy stood before him and he looked at the boy, wondering what the snot nosed human wanted when he felt pain. The little snitch was pulling at his tail!

He endured it but when the boy was relentlessly pulling harder to the point he felt like it will be pulled off, he hissed, widening his wings and curling his abused tail possessively once the hold slackened. Shocked and scared out of his wits, he turned and bawled his eyes out to his nearby mother who fussed over him. By the time she managed to decipher his tearful blabber, Sesshoumaru already left the cd store and headed elsewhere, taking both him and the Onna away from her wrath. At least Orihime had her attention away from him the whole time.

He didn't want to be scolded for something that the little monster deserved…

As to the reason why he had to behave the way he did was because ever since he took in the Miko's spiritual energy inside him, he became solid in the meaning that other with little spiritual ability can see him. They had waited to see if it will wear off but it didn't. Since then, he had stayed at home even when Orihime came home from work late. Though he hated the idea of her out there so late and all alone when the Miko was bedridden, he has no other choice unless he wanted to create another urban myth.

Kagome gaped when she saw Sesshoumaru ordering some cupcakes from a cupcake stand. She stared at him as he enjoyed his purchase, "And he ignored all the cakes and pastries that you brought back from your work place,"

Orihime shrugged, "Maybe it wasn't up to par with his taste?"

Kagome huffed, "High taste alright," She squinted and gasped, "What the-look at that bloodsucking prices!" She gawked with Orihime. Kenshin only blinked owlishly and Haku looked around the premises. As the girls protested and debated about the cupcakes prices that Sesshoumaru paid and compared them to their hometown's bakery shop's price, his eyes wide and searching.

Kenshin looked at him, "What's wrong, Haku-dono?"

Haku shook his head, "She's been here…but not here…this presence felt….old…" His green eyes lowered and he sighed. Kenshin smiled at him, "I'm sure you'll find her,"

Haku drew in a deep breath, "What if she stopped waiting? It's a common rule that those who returned from the Spirit World will have their memories taken from them," His eyes glittered with unshed tears, "She will feel that there was something out there, but she won't remember me. She might choose to just let it all go and forget about me,"

Kenshin smiled a sad smile as he patted the man's shoulder. Suddenly he heard some giggles behind him. His sharp hearing caught some of the words drifting around him;

"Hey, hey, aren't swords been forbidden during the Meiji era? What is he doing with a sword on his hip?"

"Maybe he's a samurai geek?"

"Are they cosplaying?"

"Did you see the one in the white kariginu? He's so cute!"

"Mommy, I want that plush toy!"

"Look at those girls, especially the red headed one!"

Kenshin sighed, "I suppose we do make quite the strange sight," He looked at Haku who wore his normal white and blue kariginu garment. He then looked at himself in his dark blue gi and pale grey hakama with his sakabatou tied to his hip. Then at a bored and slightly frustrated Ulquiorra whose muscles seemed to start to sleep from his lack of movement.

Soon enough, the group gladly move again because Kagome has become tired of the stares and the look given toward them. Sesshoumaru entered a rather large restaurant and Kagome blanched, "There is no way we will be given entry into _that_ sort of place," Orihime stood next to her with wide eyes, nodding in agreement. Kagome then pouted, "What is he doing in there?!"

Orihime offered, "Maybe he's meeting a lady friend from China?"

Kagome felt all blood rushed from her body at the mere thought of Sesshoumaru having a clandestine meeting with another woman. She frowned, ' _Kagome you Grand Idiot! What_ another woman _? It's not like you have any sort of relationship with Sesshoumaru other than landlord and paying tenant!_ '

Biting her lips, she turned away, "Excuse me. I need to go to the ladies' room. Meet me at WcDonald across the station," With that she took off, leaving a confused group of friends. She ran down familiar streets, as familiar as Sesshoumaru's garden. Her sight became blurry and something tickled the back of her throat. She ran, going through the flow of busy Tokyo streets.

Soon, she came to a familiar park where Inuyasha found Sou'unga. She gasped for breath as she stopped, finally felt that she has enough distance between her and where Sesshoumaru sat. Heading for the swing, she sat on one. She looked at the sky and notice; the sun was setting along the horizon, splattering paints along the skylines. She smiled, "It really does look like Orihime's hair,"

She sat there for a while, trying to sort out the confusion in her mind. She doesn't understand her current feeling concerning Sesshoumaru. Why was it that the thought of him with another woman brought along the same pain that she felt when she thought of Inuyasha with Kikyo? She bit her lower lip and felt the same feeling of wanting to cry came over her. She gasped, "This is stupid! He didn't even look at me that way! I'm only with him now to see if I'm a danger to their secret," She looked down, "Nothing more, that is all," _Just like Inuyasha's Shard Detector_.

After a moment, she decided that she need to get rid of what she felt before it became worse. Nodding her head in firm decision, she drew in a deep breath and headed to where she promised to meet up with the others. Walking back, she felt like a fog has fallen over her and she saw shadows of Inuyasha running along the roofs and the walls of houses that she passed by. Kagome shook her head, "Go away. I don't need ghost right now,"

Ignoring the phantoms from her memory, she headed straight for WcDonald…

Entering the premise, she looked around and finally found her friends. Plastering a smile on her face, she headed to the counter. Once she bought her food, she headed to their table, "Sorry for making you wait," Orihime scooted over to make room for her. She looked at her friend, "Are you alright?" She asked, placing Ulquiorra between them so he can eat without gaining too much attention. It was way better than having to sit under the table anyway.

She smiled, "I'm alright,"

Kenshin stared at her, "Forgive me for my manner, but I'd say you don't look very well when you left. Are sure you're okay?"

Kagome stared at him and saw familiar looks of concern that she hasn't seen for close to three years since she was 'exiled' from Sengoku. Kenshin's perceptive and quiet concern reminded her much of Miroku and Orihime's compassionate sisterly worry reminded her of Sango. Haku though wasn't anything like Shippou has that quiet sagely feeling that she can contribute from long life experience much like Myoga. Though she must admit he has more courage than the ancient flea.

Kagome chuckled, "Looking at you guys cheer me up,"

Orihime watched the girl continue to take her fast meal. She sighed and her hand absentmindedly patted Ulquiorra, minding gently at his horns. Ulquiorra subjected himself to the treatment without complain, she often do this to bring comfort to her own mind. It somewhat comfort him as well. Kenshin sighed but continue to sip his vanilla shake when his eyes caught movement at the entrance. He stopped himself from choking on the ice when Sesshoumaru stepped into the fast food joint.

Sesshoumaru raised one finger at the two attentive men and walked quietly toward the two oblivious girls. Ulquiorra's ear perked and his posture straightened but he relaxed when he recognise the almost faint spiritual pressure. Kagome blinked when the two men turned their eyes away, "What's wrong?"

"Miko,"

Kagome jumped and Orihime squeaked as the turned behind them to find a looming Sesshoumaru. Kagome felt her face flushed as her eyes clashed with his and she promptly looked away. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at them, "What were you doing, following me around all day?"

Kagome answered, "We were just wondering what you were up to, all dressed up and stuff,"

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose, "The truth, miko,"

Kagome blushed, "It was part of it,"

"The whole truth,"

She turned to face him, "Is it a woman?"

He frowned, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question,"

He huffed, "No! It is not a woman, just my editor!"

Kagome blinked, "Editor?"

He nodded, "Yes, my editor. I met him in that café where you finally left me alone to send my work for the final chapter of my latest book," He explained. Kagome stared at him, "Book? You're a writer?"

Orihime beamed, "Oooh! What kind of book?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the suddenly interested group, even Ulquiorra who peeked over the chair before finally sighing and dug into his bag, bringing out a paperback novel and placed it on the table. They leaned over to look at it and turned to the back cover for the synopsis after blushing at the brazenly erotic picture. They slowly raise their heads together to look at him in disbelief. Sesshoumaru glared back full force, causing them to turn their eyes away, "What?"

Kagome coughed, "If I didn't met you back in Sengoku Jidai, it might be easier to believe Sesshoumaru, but as it were…" She blush a deeper red as she looked at him, "Seriously Sesshoumaru, a historical fantasy _comedy_ _romance_?"

He raised a nonchalant eyebrow at her, "At least it's not an illustrated collection of the Kamasutra,"

Kagome's eyes bugged out, "What?!"


	15. Chapter 14

Ishida took his ice-cream sundae and turned around to walk home. He had noticed that Inoue spent more and more time with Higurashi since she moved in with the girl's rental place. He didn't know why was it that every time he saw those two together, he felt that they were keeping something from him. Inoue has slowly drifted away from them, Kurosaki, Chad and even Tatsuki. But there was troubling rumour about Tatsuki.

He sighed as he turned the corner when he heard a small scream. He immediately dropped his ice-cream and headed toward the sound's origin. Turning the corner into a darkened alley, he came across a monstrous Hollow trying to eat a small figure huddled behind a large trashcan, he immediately snapped into offence.

Calling on his bow and hardening the surrounding spiritual particles into an arrow, he shot at the offending creature. Immediately, the foul beast turned to nothing. Dismissing his bow, he head for the small seemingly injured figure. Upon reaching there, he discovered a small girl who looked as if starved for days. He frowned, "Hey, little girl? Are you okay?"

He poked at her but it seemed that she has lost consciousness. He sighed and started to gather the slight figure, alarmed by how light she felt in his arms. Decided that there were more pressing matters at hand, he ignored how light she was and started running to the hospital where his father worked...

"And then what happened?"

Ishida scowled at the Strawberry, "What do you mean what happened? She stays at my home, of course. My father arranged for a nurse to work around the clock for her…with extra credit of course," He munched at his bread as he mulled over the recently shared opinion. Ichigo sighed, "How was she? Do you think that she ran from home?"

Ishida shrugged, "She has no identification of any sort on her and since she's still unconscious last I saw her, which was this morning before school, there's no way to find out. But I suspected abuse…" He sighed, "But anyway, we think that this might involve the police,"

Ichigo winced, "That doesn't sound so good,"

Chad asked, "What do you think will happen to her?"

Ishida sighed, "Well…we could only hope the best for her. Unlike the Soul Society or Huenco Mundo, we can't get involve especially that we have no authority in a governmental sense,"

Orihime listened quietly and wondered if Sesshoumaru has connection in the government…

"And why would this Sesshoumaru become involved in human adoption?" Sesshoumaru asked later that evening when the matter became a topic during dinner. Kagome frowned, "If the girl is abused by her caretaker, shouldn't Doctor Ishida contact the police?"

Orihime shrugged, "I hope he would do so. If she really did ran from home due to abuse, then she should be given into someone else care,"

Haku nodded, "I hope the good doctor would do what is right for the sake of the human girl," For some odd reason, he felt his blood grew cold at the news. Suddenly, there was an explosion from inside the house. Kagome screamed in shock, "What was that?!"

The whole group ran toward the source of the explosion; the kitchen. Smoke clouded the area with sooths and Kagome coughed, placing her sleeves over her mouth as she found her way through the thick black cloud. Suddenly the air cleared and Kagome saw Haku gathering the smoke in a sphere of water by collecting the light sooths clouding the area with droplets of water. Thanking him, she rushed inside, noticing absentmindedly that Orihime cleared the sooths with her Shun-shun Rikka, Ulquiorra flapping his wings to clear the air around her head.

She called out, "Kenshin?! Are you alright, what happened?!" She noticed the slight boy figure in white corpse attire standing by the old stove that needed to use wooden fed fire to work. She rushed toward the ghostly figure and found an owlishly blinking, confused samurai on the floor covered from head to toe with sooths. She then noticed three figures on the floor, unconscious and covered with black garments.

Kagome frowned, "What? Where did they come from?"

Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen and take one look at his newest 'guests' and said, "Well miko, it seemed you get what you wished for,"

Kagome scowled in confusion, "What?"

"Wizards," He then added, "And a witch,"

Kagome gaped, "Oh…"

He sighed, "Kenshin, clean yourself and get a room ready for the boys, the girl will bunk with the miko for a while,"

Kenshin nodded as he stood up to get his order done. Soon, the two unconscious boys was left in the only room left available with two beds and the girl slept on Kagome's bed with the duvet covered with the white cloths that once covered the furniture in the unused rooms while Kenshin cleared the other room downstairs for her use. Kagome frowned as she watched Sesshoumaru retreating to his bedroom, wondering why he was so calm. Sighing, she joined Orihime in her room for a late night revision.

The next day, explosions caused the whole house to wake up earlier than their usual hour. Kagome and Orihime jumped out of their shared bed, knocking their study syllabus off the bed for they have fallen asleep mid-revision. Ulquiorra flapped after them, claws glowing slightly; ready for battle. Outside, an armed Haku and Kenshin stood outside the door where the boys slept in. Brushing pass them, Kagome opened the door with glowing hands and stood, gawking at the two duelling wizards screaming strange words and cursing each other in English.

The dark haired one casted a red beam, " _Expelliarmus!_ '

The blond boy casted a bubble like shield, " _Protego!_ "

Kagome watched as they exchanged blow and felt someone pushing gently her shoulder. She looked to find the pale blond witch calling at the two to stop when a powerful blast of irritated youki caused all of them, even the duelling angry boys to stop. Kagome gulped and warned, "Here come angry Sesshoumaru…"

True enough, his door slammed open and his burning youki washed over the whole house, so hot it froze the air. Kagome sweated cold water as she looked at a familiar red sclera, acid green eyes glaring from pale face with jagged, thick crimson marking. He growled and Kagome gulped.

She looked at the two boys, "You really shouldn't have made that much noise,"

He walked toward them and the group parted like the Red Sea before Moses. He glared at the two boys, sharper and longer claws gripping the wooden door frames tightly leaving deep scars, "What in all of Izanami's realm are you two doing causing so much racket this early in the morning? Jet lag won't even start to cover your excuses," He hissed in English, his words guttural with a barely controlled growls. The two boys paled together and both lowered their wooden sticks, which Kagome guessed was their wands, apologising with a shaky, almost quiet voice.

Sesshoumaru growled and Kagome watched the two boys looked close to a corpse when he walked closer and handed them two wrapped candies. When they stared at him in confusion, he growled, "Eat," Nodding in fear, they did just that. He then handed another wrapped candy to the other foreigner; the girl standing next to Kagome and she promptly ate the candy without question.

Suddenly, the three of them started talking in plain Japanese. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes started to glow brighter in irritation. She sighed and stepped forward, taking pity on the sensitive ears of the Daiyoukai. She snapped, "ENOUGH!" She made a zipping motion over her lips, signalling them to be quiet. They immediately do so, eyes wide as they looked at her. She sighed, "Breakfast in another hour. So clean yourselves and if you need changes, ask Kenshin. He's the red head over there. And please watch how loud you speak. Most of us here have VERY sensitive hearings,"

They blinked before nodding simultaneously. Kagome stared at them before chuckling, closing the door behind her. She looked to find that the other has dispersed and leaving her in the hall alone with Sesshoumaru. She sighed as he leaned his forehead against the wall next to the door. Following her experience with soothing a disgruntled Inuyasha with a headache, she reached out to stroke behind his pointed ears. He sighed and as she kept on stroking his hair, he started to purr and leaned his head against her palm. Kagome blinked at the unexpected reaction and blushed.

After a moment, he pulled away as thought burned. She asked, "Sesshoumaru?"

He turned his back to her, straightened his robe and walked away from her. He spoke with his back toward her, "That was never to be repeated, Miko. Do you understand this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome gulped and nodded, "Okay,"

"Good,"

She watched as he closed his bedroom door. Blinking, she felt her cheek and found tell-tale wetness on her fingertips. She blinked, "What?" _Why am I crying? It's not like he rejected me or anything_ … She then recalled a conversation with Sango concerning beast youkai's behaviours and habits. She bit her lower lip and turned away, "I'd better get ready for school," But she didn't feel like going to school.

Behind his door, Sesshoumaru sighed, "This is madness," Why did he react the way he did when she touched him? He knew that she meant well; to sooth his headache. Yet he enjoyed her touch far too much. He looked at his hand, seeing that they shook and was warm. ' _Too warm_ …' He thought. He sighed, "I'm going crazy," He really starting to regret offering her lodging at his place, "That woman is driving me crazy,"

He headed for the bathroom, "She will be the death of me, definitely," His eyes turned to the vanity's table where a dummy's neck stood. On its neck was a familiar subjugation necklace. He sighed, "I bet you're laughing at me aren't you, hanyou?" He shook his head, "And I won't even blame you,"

An hour later found the whole household in the dining room. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of table, Kagome obliviously took her usual seat which was right to his…unknown to her that that was where the first mate of Sesshoumaru should sit had he any. He ignored this one factor and let the miko do as she will for there were more pressing matters at hand. He gestured for the three guests to take their place at the long mahogany table, "Each one of you shall introduce your names to the household,"

He gestured, "Starting with the bespectacled one,"

The boy paled before standing, "Hello…I'm Harry Potter. Sorry for this morning ruckus sir,"

The blond boy scowled at Sesshoumaru but paled when the landlord glared dangerously at him, "I am Draco Malfoy of the Malfoy Family,"

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the other blond in the room, "My name is Luna Lovegood. I apologise for Harry and Malfoy for this morning, sir,"

Sesshoumaru nodded and allowed them to sit. Harry and Draco looked at the strange bat as it bit into a piece of chocolate and Orihime smiled, "My name is Inoue Orihime, Inoue is my family name and Orihime is my given name. This little one here is Ulquiorra. He may look all cuddly but he can be very dangerous if provoked," Her eyes landed of Draco as she said this. The boy blushed and turned away. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra scowled at being labelled as 'cuddly'.

Haku and Kenshin entered the room with their breakfast. Sesshoumaru nodded at them, "I believe you have met Kenshin but not Haku," Haku nodded at them, "Pleasure,"

Kagome beamed at her plate, "Oh Kenshin! Thank you! This will cheer me up in a jiffy!" She beamed at him before turning her cheerful face to the three magicians, "Hi! My name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome and you can just call me Kagome!" She then started to stuff her face with her food as fast as possible, racing with time.

Orihime and the others stared at Kagome rushed breakfast. Once her plate all cleared, she excused herself and headed for the door, "Orihime, I head out first! See you at school!"

They watched the flustered girl ran out through the barrier before turning their gazes to Sesshoumaru. He stared back at them, "What?"

Orihime bit her lip, "Uh…did anything…sort of…happen between you two?"

Sesshoumaru duck his face as he concentrated on his plate of raw food, "This Sesshoumaru does not follow you,"

The residents that knew Kagome well exchanged look with each other and after a moment, decided to let it go. But why does Sesshoumaru accepted the three magicians?


	16. Chapter 15

Harry helped Kenshin with the dragon, at first surprised to find rather small sized tame dragon in what he had thought was a horse shed. He smiled as Luna helped with the unicorn while Draco just stared at them as they worked. Huffing, he called on the blond, "Hey Malfoy! Come help us!"

He glared at Harry, "You seemed fine without my help, Potty!"

Harry glared back at him and opened his mouth to shoot back at the blond when Kenshin stopped them, "Now now…no arguing. Unless you want the landlord on you two again," Reminded of the landlord scary face that morning, they gulped and Harry wordlessly handed Draco an empty pail. When the latter glared at him, he sighed, "Go fetch some water,"

Draco sneered, "Why can't you do it?"

Harry stared at him, "In case you didn't notice, I'm helping Kenshin with the dragon,"

Draco sighed and headed toward the house where he had spied a pumping well. He grumbled about his confiscated wand and started to do the work with hands. He grunted, "This is hard, how did the Muggle do this anyway?!"

Orihime spied him, "Hey Draco!"

Draco jumped in shock, looking at the red headed Japanese girl, "Yes?" He asked, wary of her presence. He doesn't understand why Dumbledore insisted that this place was the safest place from the Dark Lord. He can't see any signs of defence at all other than the strange barrier. But it doesn't look like it keeps things outside. Truth be told, Draco would rather be at Hogwarts right then.

Orihime tilted her head like an owl as she watched him pumping the pumping well, "Need some help?"

He stared at her fragile looking fingers and thin wrists before turning sceptical eyes toward her, "You sure about that?" He gestured at her hands, "Because you don't look very…" He trailed away as she drew closer to him with a strange smile, "Don't worry. I'll do this faster than you,"

He stepped back, realising that he had insulted her in a roundabout way. Seconds later, Orihime walked ahead of him with two pails while he struggled with his one pail as they head back to the shed. Draco watched enviously as Potter worked effortlessly. He wondered why he tire easier than Potter when he did less job than the other wizard. Harry noticed Draco sweaty and pale face before taking pity on the tired wizard.

He headed toward Draco, "Go take a rest in the house, Malfoy,"

Draco scowled, "I'm not tired,"

Harry sighed, "Yes you are. You are not used to housework, don't you?" He guessed right when Draco looked to the side. He smiled, "That's okay, you just not used to how much energy used to working like this,"

Draco sighed, "How come you do well?"

Harry shrugged, "Guess I'm used to it,"

Kenshin smiled at the two and looked at Orihime, "Where is Kagome-dono?"

Orihime sighed, hugging Ulquiorra who appeared after he noticed her spiritual pressure, "I don't know. She looked and acted out of sort today,"

Kenshin nodded, "Will you be heading for work now?"

Orihime shook her head with a smile, "Oh no, my boss won a lottery to Hawaii so I have the week free!"

Luna looked at her, "Where do you work?"

Orihime beamed with pride, "A bakery shop!" She then started to fill Luna's head with all kind of stories and recipes from her work place, even sharing with the girl her own experimental recipes. Realising that she has ignored him, Ulquiorra took off from her lap and joined Harry. Draco looked at the bat and Harry before laughing out loud.

Harry stared at him like he has lost his mind, "Are you alright?" He looked at the strange bat perching on the wood frame next to him, sharing a confused look with him.

Draco snorted, "You guys looks like twins!"

Harry stared at the bat, "What makes you think that?"

Draco tried to answer but snorted and laughed instead. Harry stared at him, "He's gone crazy," Shaking his head, he head for the house with Ulquiorra flapping over his head. Draco watched the two and started laughing again, this time rolling on the ground holding his aching belly. Orihime and Luna looked at what he was laughing about and soon joined his merriment. Kenshin take one look at them and shrugged, smiling, "At least they are enjoying themselves,"

Harry sighed as he conversed with Ulquiorra, "Wonder what make them laugh like that?"

He climbed the stairs and saw Sesshoumaru walking out of one of the room with a white sheet in his hand, nose buried deep in it. The two froze as they noticed each other. Harry grinned nervously, "Hello sir?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze and his eyes flashed red as he stalked toward Harry. The boy felt like running as he recalled the feeling of being hunted by a wolf Lupin. He gulped when the landlord stopped right in front of him, face to face and eye to eye. Sesshoumaru glared at him, "No one hear of this, understood?"

Harry hastily nodded with his green eyes wide behind his spectacles. Satisfied with his answer, Sesshoumaru gave him a firm nod and turned to walk to his office in the attic. He then added, "Oh, and especially NOT the Miko,"

Harry frowned, "M…Miko, sir?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Kagome,"

Harry nodded, "Oh, okay, understood sir!"

With a shake of his head, the landlord finally left Harry and Ulquiorra alone in the hallway. Harry let out a breath of relief before he shared a look with the bat, "What do you think he's up to?"

Ulquiorra stared at him before turning away and flapped away. Harry stared as the plush sized bat disappeared around the stair's corner. Harry shook his head, "I don't think we're familiar at all," He muttered as he went into his room that he shared with Draco.

Ulquiorra flapped to the front garden when a familiar burst of energy entered the garden. He rushed toward the energy only to be plucked out of the air by small sticky chubby hands. He squeaked in surprise and Nel laughed, "Nel never thought that Ukuilolla-sama can squeak! You made just like the sound that Itsugo's teddy did!"

Ulquiorra frowned at the butchery of his name and sighed. At least no one heard it…

"Hi Nel, what are you doing here?"

He froze, ' _No…_ '

Orihime appeared behind a bush of bellflowers, beaming at Nel. The little Arrancar greeted her with her toothy smile, "Nel is visiting Ukuilolla-sama!"

Orihime blinked at the name, "Ukuilolla…sama?"

Ulquiorra slumped and sighed, ' _The damage is done…my reputation…_ '

Kagome came home late; long past dinner. She sighed as she walked through the door, noticing the quietness. She took off her shoes and placed her roller blade at its place. Shoulders slumped she started toward the kitchen and opened the fridge. Once she took her midnight 'supper' (a glass of milk…or two) she headed upstairs but stopped at the second floor. She decided to take a tour. Kagome peeked into the library and decided that she's not that bored enough to start cramming her head with needless knowledge, she closed the door.

Looking around, she noticed another door and peeked in. She gaped, "Talk about morbid collection…" She marvelled at the collections of weapons in the room before deciding she wasn't _that_ suicidal enough to venture into the room without Sesshoumaru's tour guide. Gulping, she closed the door. Part of her was curious as to how far into history has Sesshoumaru collected down the ages. Another part wondered how Kenshin manage to clean the room without losing his head or limbs in the process.

Sighing, she looked up, "Oh well, maybe he has a copy of faux Mona Lisa in the drawing room," She chuckled, "He don't look like an artist…" Although…she recalled about the 'Kamasutra' illustration that he claimed to have drawn, the mere memory brought a blush across her face. Opening the door, she gaped.

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the room in nothing but a black pyjama bottom with his familiar night robe draped over a wooden chair in the room, painting something over a canvas. His silver hair all tied up in a messy bun on his head, which he turned to look at her. Kagome blushed as once again she saw his naked torso, the only difference this time would be that he was half naked. She blushed as she squeaked, "Oh….hehe…hi! Uh…I'm off to bed now…goodnight…" She turned to leave for bed…

"Stop there,"

She froze when she heard naked sole meeting the cold wooden floor beneath her walking toward her in a lazy rhythm. She felt long fingers and a large palm circling her upper arm and felt it gently but firmly tugging at her. Deep voice calling, "Miko, look at me,"

She bit her lip and turned to face him. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark hallway as he looked down at her, "I have noticed that you came home late these past few days. May I know the reason why?"

Kagome stared at him before shrugging, "Oh you know…this…that…school activities…" She twirled her hands as she does her explanation for emphasize. He grabbed hold of her hands and held it tight as he pushed his face close to hers, almost nose-to-nose, her bright blue eyes widening; "S-s-s-Sesshoumaru?"

He sighed, "Did I, in my ignorance, hurt your feelings?"

She stared at him, feeling as though he was burning her with those eyes of his, or was it drowning. Sesshoumaru held back a groan, her wide eyes just proved how innocent she was about what she was doing to him just by looking at him the way she did. He sighed, fingers holding her chin gently but firmly, he drew back. He then smiled, "Would you like to go on a magical carpet ride?"

Kagome can't move her eyes from his face, it was the first time she ever seen him smile. His usual face was passive or a frown or even a glare at most. He repeated his question and she shook her self, frowning at his question, "Are you pulling an Aladdin on me?"

He lost his smile, "It is an honest offer, miko,"

She stared at him before huffing, "I don't believe that you have a magic flying carpet,"

A few moments found the two of them flying high over Karakura on an Arabian rug. Kagome clung to Sesshoumaru, "Okay! I believe you!"

He chuckled, "Would you like a completely free tour all over Japan from bird view?"

Kagome looked at him, watching how he glowed under the full moon light. She smiled, "Sure,"


	17. Chapter 16

Orihime watched Kagome warily, wondering what has gotten to the girl. For the past week she had kept to herself and hardly smiled at anyone. Now she was all…ballerina and…dreamy…Orihime couldn't think of any other word to describe her. She poked at the girl, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome beamed, " _I will show you the world…Shining, shimmering…SPLENDID!_ " She giggled alone as she started to dance in the middle of the road to school. Orihime blinked before chasing after the…floating…miko and dragged her back to the safe side of the road, "That is really not safe, Kagome!" But it doesn't seem that her words get through the daydreaming miko when she just giggled.

Orihime observed the girl in class and noticed that nothing changed so far. She sighed, "I think I preferred her when she was gloomy,"

When they head back, Ishida suddenly called at her, "Inoue, shield up!"

She heard him and called on the Shun-shun Rikka, "Shiten Koushun; Kyozetsu!" She shielded a surprised Kagome and returned the attack to her offender. The startled Arrancar shrieked and fall back, holding onto his injured shoulder. He snarled at her, "Bitch!"

Kagome's eyes snapped even as Ishida's arrow attacked the creature, "Hey! You take that back, you freak!"

Ishida stared at her in shock, "She can see them?"

Ichigo and Chad appeared behind him with Rukia in her Gigai. He stared at Kagome and asked Rukia, "Is it just me or is she glowing brighter than usual?"

Orihime looked at Kagome, "Uh…Kagome, calm down…"

Not taking kindly at being cursed at, the Arrancar attacked her and Orihime kept her shield strong against the attacks. Kagome fumed, "Hey! You are ruining my good mood and it's not easy to get that from the Ice Prince of Japan!" She gave him a good strong kick which threw it across the street and against one of the surrounding building. The others had their eyes bulged out at the sight, all saying the same thing; "SHE CAN KICK IT?!"

The Arrancar came back and Chad punched the creature with his Hand of the Giant. But it was deflected by the Arrancar. Ishida asked Rukia, "Where did he come from?"

Rukia shook her head, "Don't know. Must be one of those numberless Arrancars,"

Orihime shrieked in panic, "KAGOME!"

The Arrancar turned to look at the girl who cursed at him and his eyes bugged out at the glowing kick heading his way. He hastily run from it and created a Garganta and escaped through it. Kagome glared at him, "Yeah! Go back to your mama with your tails tuck to your belly!" She then realised the scene that she was making and looked at the others, "What?"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, "I think we need to talk,"

Kagome sighed, "Sure, why not?"

Ulquiorra sniffed at the air and scowled when he recognised the smell. He quickly flew to the window and spied the familiar group that stormed Las Noches when Aizen was around. He had heard from Nel what the man had done and that he betrayed his own believers. Though there was no love lost between him and the Arrancar, the idea of betrayal wasn't something that he looked up to. He lost all respect to the man who helped create him.

He decided to get the meeting up and done with as he rushed downstairs…

Ichigo chattered with Rukia when he tensed, "Ukulele?" The other stared at him, Ishida frowning, "What?" Orihime stared at him for a moment before she finally got what he meant when she felt Ulquiorra coming toward them. Part of her wanted so badly to guffaw and the other worried just as badly for her little friend. When an oblivious Kagome opened the door a blur of black brushed pass her face.

The group stared at Ulquiorra's new form for a moment before Orihime grabbed him and held him close to her, pressing him tightly against her ample bosom as thought the action will help preserve his life. She begged them, "Please, I can explain!"

Ichigo gawked, "YOU are Ukulele?!"

Ishida blinked, "You know about this?"

He nodded, "Nel asked me to help a ukulele something once but I didn't think it would be Ulquiorra. But…" He stared at the Espada from top to toe before asking, "What happened to you? I thought you died but since that will be a stupid question; why did you shrunk?"

When all he received was a well-aimed glare from Ulquiorra, Orihime sighed, "He can't talk," She then added, "But he can squeak,"

"SQUEAK?!"

Ichigo shivered withholding his laughter, "A squeaking plush toy sized Ulquiorra?"

Orihime nodded, "I gave him a plush toy Batman before but he sliced the toy to shreds,"

The door then opened and Harry came out, looking at them curiously before giving them a small smile and a wave. Ichigo and Ishida pointed at the same time, "ULQUIORRA'S TWIN!"

Rukia stared at them, "No, I don't think so,"

Chad nodded as the two grabbed at the confused and panicking wizard, "He's alive,"

Ichigo stretched Harry's mouth, "But he look so much like Ulquiorra!"

Ishida took his glasses off and force his eyelids to open wider, "Look at his eyes!"

Rukia sighed, "He does feel a bit odd, his spiritual level is off the roof for some reason but he's most definitely human…" She then snapped, "WILL YOU TWO STOP POKING AT THE KID?!"

When the two curious boys let the wizard go, Harry thanked Rukia and quickly rushed back in. He felt that he had enough molesting for the day. Kagome peeked outside, "Will you guys come on in or are you going to spend the day dallying outside?"

Sesshoumaru came down to quite the chaos. He narrowed his eyes to live steel, his familiar mask of death back on his face as he stepped into the sun room. Kenshin quickly bowed to him, "I apologise for the chaos, Milord,"

The group looked up to see him, with his disguise up, and greeted him respectfully. Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at Orihime since it seemed that they looked more like her kind of friend and since Kagome was nowhere in the room, "Introduce to them the rules of my house," As he turned to leave, she started to recite his written and unwritten rules of the house. He smirked as he headed for his office.

Haku sighed as he returned to Karakura, just returning from the next town from Karakura. He just can't find any trace of Chihiro anywhere. He had travelled all over Japan since he left the Spirit Bathhouse and there were a few things that can throw him off her location and direction. One of them, and the one that he prayed to all the Kami to never happen, was that her purity has been tainted to the point he can no longer recognise her.

As he headed for home, he noticed a girl running away from a charging Hollow. She was dressed in one of those hospital garments underneath an overlarge hoodie. But what made him stop was because of who she was. His heart almost died when the Hollow barely caught her in his claws. Cold anger washed over him and he rushed headfirst into battle…

Chihiro didn't know why she kept on being chased by these strange skeletons like creatures more and more often. It was worse now that her parents both died and left her an orphan. Though her parents don't understand why she often injured and was afraid most of the time, they didn't try to alienate her. Now she had to fend for herself and not only from these creatures but also from other humans. She had gone through three different homes and all three couldn't take her fears and her explanations. They ended up abusing her when their own children got caught in the cross fire.

Now she was running from the hospitality of the house that cared for her because the dead kept on disturbing her rest. Although the doctor in charge of her was kind enough to let her stay with little questions, she knew it couldn't last. That was the reason she decided she have to be a street child to survive; so people who really cared for her won't get hurt.

She tripped and she turned to find monster gaining on her. As she struggled to her feet, pain lanced through her body and she fell back on the ground. It seemed that she had sprained an ankle. She sobbed, "Mom, Dad…. Please help me…"

But the pain of being eaten never came. She opened her eyes to find the creature slowly dissolving as it struggled in a sphere of water. Once it completely dissolved, the water sphere broke and splashed on the ground. She looked around, making sure that it didn't somehow escape from the water and wondered if what created the water also wanted to eat her.

"Chihiro,"

She looked behind her when she heard her name being called. It has been a while since someone last called her name with real concern in their voice. A strange boy with green eyes looked at her with a small sad smile, "Are you alright?"

She scooted away from him, "Who are you? What do you want from me? I don't have anything with me, I swear! I'm just an orphan!"

His eyes watered, "Oh Chihiro…I will never _ever_ hurt you,"

She started to sob, "T-t-t-then w-w-what d-d-d-d-d-do y-y-you w-w-w-want-t?"

His face grew sad even as he struggled to keep his small smile on his face, "To protect you,"

She stared at him and Haku can see the blatant distrust in her eyes. He sighed, "I promised you, remember, that we will see each other again?"

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Haku felt like tearing his hairs by the roots, hating the order of the world even as he understood their importance. Instead, he only sighed and smiled wider for her, holding out his hand, "Come with me,"

Chihiro shook her head, "No!"

Haku stared at her, "Don't you trust me, Chihiro?"

"H-how do you know m-m-my name?"

He looked at her as the sky above him started to cry in reflection to his crying heart, "I have always known you since you were little,"

Something in Chihiro broke open like a broken dam as he spoke that word and she screamed in pain before fainting on the ground, leaving a panicking Haku fussing over her prone starving body.


	18. Chapter 17

Kagome placed glowing palms on the girl's forehead, easing a little of her fever. She smiled when the girl let out a small sigh of relief. She turned to Haku, who sat next to her with a worried frown on his face; "Don't worry. She'll be fine. Anyway, Ishida has informed his father where she is so that he won't unnecessarily alert the police. So from now on she will stay here," She beamed, "I'm glad that Sesshoumaru has that barrier up. Apparently it kept people or things that weren't invited to this place out and ignorance of its existence. Harry told me that it somewhat like the barrier that surrounded his school or something like it,"

Haku nodded, "So she will be safe here, safe enough that she can fully heal?"

Kagome nodded before patting his tense shoulder, "Besides, she will have two excellent healers on her case! Holiday is starting so we can help her get well as much as possible!"

Haku gave her small smile of gratitude and Kagome left the room. Unlike hers and Orihime's bedrooms, Haku's bedroom was more to the traditional side. He has futon for bed and his room was mostly bare of furniture, the flooring was of tatami mats and the lighting was simple. There was a small vanity and a writing floor table. Cushions were stacked in his closet for comfort whenever he wished to use them. A small glass filled with water held Narcissus flowers in it as decoration to the rather bare room.

She headed for the almost invisible door leading to the attic or Sesshoumaru's hideout, deciding that she needed to talk with him. Knocking on his door, she waited for a while for him to open it. The door can be locked from the inside so he won't have unnecessary disturbance. She opened her mouth at the same time he opened the door, "Ano…about the little girl!"

"Acceptable,"

She blinked, "Huh?"

He elaborated, "She is under Haku's care, so she is accepted as a tenant under his wings,"

She nodded, "Oh…" She then stared at him, "How come you are lenient about her and the magicians and not to Kenshin when I brought him here?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You do realise that when you brought him here the first time, he was a bum and that you can hardly pay for both of you if he became a tenant?"

She blinked at his reasoning, "Oh…" She then asked, "About the magicians?"

He sighed, "Come in,"

Her eyes widened at his invitation, "Huh?"

He waited for her, gesturing to her to come into his office. Kagome gulped and do as he asked. Sesshoumaru closed and locked the door behind him. Kagome walked up the rather narrow steps and her wide eyes took in what she had claimed his bachelor den. The space was dimly lit with candles as opposed to the electrical use in the rest of the house. But the space was also cool enough that she felt comfortable. Sesshoumaru brushed by behind her toward the low desk situated near the window of the attic. She commented, "It's rather spacious," She took the cushion placed before his desk opposite from him as he gestured for her to sit. He nodded, "Indeed it is,"

She took in the rows of books and scrolls lining the walls and the traditional illustrations that hung along the walls. She then noticed a painted portrait; a tall familiar man stood with two women flanking him and a familiar face stood close to the woman with the black hair. She gaped, "Inu…yasha?"

He smiled at her wonder, "I painted it shortly after his death,"

She then noticed a familiar little girl standing close to the woman with silver hair that she quickly assumed was Sesshoumaru's mother from the familiar built of the facial bone, though Sesshoumaru's jaw followed his father's. She smiled, "Rin,"

"She lived long and healthy. Never married but it doesn't look like she wanted to after Kohaku's untimely death,"

She then noticed a small wooden portrait of a familiar imp and chuckled, "You even have Jaken,"

He sighed, "That imp finally kicked the bucket twenty years ago,"

She crinkled her nose playfully, "No wonder the sun room was so dusty,"

He nodded, "I barely managed the bedrooms,"

She chuckled and he watched how her smile lit up her face and seemed to make her ocean eyes glitters in the candlelight. He then dug through one of his drawers and brought out an envelope with a red wax sealer. Kagome stopped laughing but her smile stayed on her face as she looked at the crest. Sesshoumaru spoke, "Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My acquaintance was the headmaster of the school and since England was having a magical war, he requested for me to keep three of his hunted students' safe until the final battle,"

Kagome took the envelope and looked at the cursive luxurious writings at the back, "He has nice penmanship,"

He nodded, "But I ask of you to keep this matter quiet. They might have spies lurking around looking for the students,"

Kagome nodded, "Understood," She then asked, "Why do you decided to share with me about this?"

He smiled at her as his eyes bore into hers that Kagome felt as though he was looking right into her soul, "Because I trust you, Kagome,"

Kagome blushed and duck her head, "Oh…uh…thank you,"

She felt strong fingers took hold of her chin and pulled her face up gently and she found his face close to hers. Kagome felt her heart in her throat, beating erratically as the distance between them as their face became closer. She felt his breath tickling her lips and she felt as though drugged. She murmured his name, "Sesshou…maru…"

She felt breathless as she leaned closer to him…her eyes became heavier and heavier…

She could almost taste his breath on her tongue…heady…musk…and something thrilling…it made her blood hum deliciously…her body felt heavy as though in fever and slowly, she felt the warmth of his lips touching hers…almost a kiss…almost…

An explosion rock the whole house and Kagome jumped as Sesshoumaru drew back with a snarl.

When the two ran downstairs, Kenshin was ducking strange beams of light. Kagome immediately understood that they were spells from her memories when the two wizards fought each other. She turned to find a growling Sesshoumaru, "How dare they enter my home!"

She immediately shrunk back, her instinct from Sengoku kicking in as she turned to find a wide eyed Orihime and a hissing Ulquiorra just right to her. Haku came down with flashing eyes as streams of water circled him, looking sharp as blade. Kenshin yelled, "Get out of here! I don't think Soujiro can hold them back much longer!"

Harry, Draco and Luna came down at the instant and called out in panic, "KENSHIN!"

Kagome looked around and turned to Orihime, "Orihime; shield!"

The red head nodded and called on her power. Immediately a golden shield snapped over Kenshin and his ghostly companion, rendering the spells useless. Harry looked at Sesshoumaru, "Please, return our wands! We can help!"

Sesshoumaru turned his murderous glare on the boy, "I gave your headmaster my word to keep you save and out of fights as much as is possible! Now stay there!" With his claws glowing acid green, Bakusaiga formed in his hand. Kagome looked at him with frightened eyes, "None may come to this Sesshoumaru with ill intents and survive to speak of it!"

With a whip of his acid, he sliced through Orihime's defence and it disappeared through the dust still clouding beyond the shield. Someone screamed and he disappeared. Soon, there were screams and shouts. A figure in black robes and iron mask scurried away from what seemed to be a blood bath only to have himself caught in a prison made of water. Suddenly, the area grew cold and Ulquiorra growled before launching himself. Orihime screamed after him, "Ulquiorra!"

Kenshin sighed and brought out his sakabatou, creating a dance like move that caused all the dust to collect in a vacuum of concentrated wind. Haku trapped the dust with his water, settling that one problem easily. Behind her Kagome heard a frightened squeak. She looked to find all three foreigners with pale, frightened faces. She sighed, "You have never seen the damage that we Muggles can cause without magic, haven't you?"

The shook their heads together, Harry added, "I've seen it in movies though," Kagome turned to look at the bloody kitchen, recently decorated with flying limbs detached from their main bodies and guts splattering on the floor. Draco promptly fainted where he stood, taking his friends' attention away from the gore for the moment. A howl brought her attention to where Orihime called for Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra! Get away from that thing!"

Kagome looked to find the smaller Arrancar having it out with the tall, ghastly hooded creature near the pantry. He slashed at the creature with his small claws before diving right into the creature's hood. The creature struggled for a moment before crashing through the window and into the bush just outside it. They rushed across the floor flooded with blood and guts to look at the rustling leaves. Orihime called out with a worried tone, "Ulquiorra?"

There were howls and growls rustling through the trees before everything settled down. Ulquiorra stumbled out, now the size of a toddler and fainted on the ground. Orihime yelped as she climbed the window and jumped next to him, holding his body close as she searched for wounds.

Kagome turned around to find Sesshoumaru calmly cleaning Bakusaiga with his victim's robe before sheathing the poisonous blade back into its sheath then promptly making it disappear. She wondered how he does that when she make a face at the mess in the kitchen. She pitied Kenshin as the diminutive man sighed beside her, "Guess you're going to need some help with this, don't you?"

He looked at her and smiled, "If you would help me, Kagome-dono,"

She smiled and turned to Haku who growled in warning at his 'prisoner', "Haku! Can you help us with the cleaning?"

He nodded, his eyes never leaving his whimpering prisoner, "Sure,"

As she started to fold her sleeves, she overheard Sesshoumaru grumbling, "That's what you get for disturbing this Sesshoumaru's moment with the miko," Kagome blushed at his quiet complain and turned her attention the blood bath aftermath before her.

As they started to clean, the doorbell rang and Harry opened the door when he saw that it was Orihime's strange friends. Ichigo ruffled his hair, "Hey Ulquiorra's twin!" As they stepped around the corner, Ichigo gawked with Ishida at the sight, "What the hell happened?!"

Sesshoumaru's warning growl immediately reminded him of sensitive hearings. Ichigo lowered his voice, "Where's Inoue?"

She popped up outside the window, "Hey Kurosaki!"

He stared at Ulquiorra, "Is it just me or that thing just got larger than the last time we're here?" Ulquiorra glared at him for being called a 'thing'.

She nodded, "He just ate some weird creature that came with them," She pointed at the dismantled corpses on the kitchen's floor. Ichigo and Ishida gagged, "Ugh…!"

Kagome beamed at them, "Good timing, Ichigo! Come help us clean now that you're here!"

Ichigo glared at Ishida, "I told you we should have come back tomorrow!"

Ishida glared back, "I've been given a responsibility by my father to see to his patient's need!"

Ichigo grumbled, "The why the hell am I here?!"

Ishida shrugged, "Beats me,"


	19. Chapter 18

Harry sighed as he ate his cereal, wondering why everyone else was still in bed when he couldn't sleep at all. He can't help but think about how bloodthirsty his supposed 'protector' was. How can someone kill another without thinking? Using the Killing Curse was one thing; it was like using a gun but a sword? That was up close and personal with the victim.

He was also surprised that Dumbledore allowed him to stay with such a man. Granted that he wasn't human but the fact was he killed just as easily as the Death Eaters that somehow got through to this house. Harry groaned and looked at the kitchen. Luna had kindly offered to repair the broken chairs and window glasses, even the unassuming vase by the sink. He smiled, "She's really considerate,"

Deciding that he could lend a hand in getting breakfast started, he started for the pantry, "Lets help Kenshin. He must be tired from yesterday fighting,"

Kenshin woke up to the sound of food being cooked in the kitchen. He looked at Soujiro who had stayed up to watch over the Death Eater in Haku's water prison. His wand confiscated by Sesshoumaru, the man was just another human. Soujiro sniffed the air and smiled, "It seemed that someone can't sleep last night and decided to do your first job,"

Kenshin blushed, "Oh, I really shouldn't have let him do my work,"

Soujiro hummed, "Let him, Himura. It is obvious that doing such work calms the boy,"

Kenshin stared at him before smiling, "I supposed it does, but it still isn't right. My duty to this house was like that of a butler after all. It won't do at all for a guest of my master to do a butler's job," He started to join Harry in the kitchen. Soujiro looked at him and then at his awakened charge, "He do take his jobs seriously, even assassination,"

The pale man gulped in fear at the remark. Soujiro chuckled, "I know. He didn't look like the type, does he?"

Harry jumped when Kenshin's soft voice greeted him from behind. Kenshin apologised for making him jump in fright and Harry shook his head, "No, never mind. I just didn't think anyone would be up yet,"

Kenshin joined him in cutting the vegetables, "What will be the day's menu?"

Harry shook his head, "Uh…I don't really….uh…for breakfast…maybe a full course English breakfast?"

Kenshin smiled, "Oh, I apologised for not noticing it earlier. You must have missed your homeland's cuisine. I shall correct my error from this day onward,"

Harry stared at him and realising that the small man was serious. He nodded, "Um…okay, sure!"

Kagome sighed when she woke up; since it was the holiday she kept her alarm quiet. Smelling something good, she decided to leave her warm cocoon made of her duvet. Opening her door, she looked around to find that no else was up. Looking into the wizard's slight open door, she snickered at Draco who seemed to have his blanket straggling him like a boa. But she noticed that Harry's bed was made and the wizard was nowhere to be found. She then turned but her eyes stopped on Sesshoumaru's door. She blinked before grinning mischievously.

Part of Kagome was screaming at her; ' _YOU ARE INSANE! HE'LL KILL YOU!'_ But the other part of her said that he might appreciate it. Ignoring both part, both the sensible and sensuous, Kagome sneaked into the master bedroom. But to her disappointment, said Daiyoukai weren't in bed. She sighed, "Where'd he go?"

She then walked down to the second floor, "Maybe he's in drawing room," She peeked into the room but found no one before the canvas aisle. Sighing, she started for the kitchen when she heard piano sound coming from the music room. Turning around, she looked at the closed door, "In there?"

She headed for the music room and opened the door, peeking in to find Sesshoumaru up and fresh from the shower, leaning over a piano and his elegant long fingers pressing the keys in quick succession with confidence. His eyes were closed as he swayed his head to the tunes of the sonata. Kagome listened to it and realised that she can't recognise the sonata.

' _That is weird…I can't recognise it at all. Who compose it?_ '

She closed the door behind her and walked toward him quietly; too afraid that if she made a sudden noise it will stop the flow of beautiful music. When she reached him, she stood behind him and listened with her eyes closed, a small smile playing on her lips. Sesshoumaru smiled as well when her scent tickled his nose. His tensed shoulder became relaxed and he continued to play the sonata for her instead of trying to release his tension. Kagome sighed as the sonata took a lighter tone.

Once it ended, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Oh Sesshoumaru, it's beautiful,"

He smirked, "Indeed,"

Kagome blinked before her smile widened; from his tone alone she can recognise the composer…

Orihime sighed as she slowly woke up. She blinked her eyes in the twilight glow of her room and turned her face. As she shifted her body, her belly tickled with small claws. She looked down and smiled at the sight of the still sleeping Ulquiorra, now the size of two years old. She wasn't worried about his long nap, Haku and Kenshin had confirmed that he wasn't dying unlike before. She run her fingers through his hair and smiled at its softness.

Ulquiorra slowly stirred to reality. He felt the Onna's fingers running slowly through his hair and felt his lips tugging at the corner. He frowned mentally at the reaction it has to her touch. He doesn't know what was going on with him. Before, it was merely a curiosity about the 'heart'. When he was fading away, he grasped finally what she meant about 'sharing the heart'. He had felt it in his hand as he extended it toward her. Now with his return to 'life', he doesn't know how to go about it. Every day spent with them he learned more and more about them; things he never thought he will ever understand, unexpected things, surprising things.

He turned and looked at her doe large silver eyes. She smiled at him, "Good morning Ulquiorra,"

He stared at her, "Good morning, onna,"

She stared at him before jumping out of bed, pointing at him, "You spoke!"

He blinked, "I spoke,"

"He spoke,"

"I spoke,"

They looked at each other, "I/HE SPOKE!"

Kagome knocked on the door and peeked in, "Orihime, Ulquiorra? What's up?" She looked at the two and Orihime announced as she jumped on the speechless miko, "Ulquiorra regained his voice!"

Kagome blinked, "He did?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "I did,"

"You did!"

"What is this racket?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, "Ulquiorra got his voice back!"

"So?"

She glared at him, "Can't you be more supportive?"

He glared back at her before sighing, "Yay…he got his voice back, now let's grab some breakfast,"

Kagome pulled away from Orihime and with hands on hip, she huffed at him, "Now you're just being sarcastic!"

Orihime watched on as the two argued with low voice as they headed for the dining room. She looked at Ulquiorra who decided to walk instead of flying now that he was large enough that people won't step on him. She chuckled, "They really match each other, don't they?" He didn't answer and Orihime sighed, "Ulquiorra, now that you have your voice back, please talk,"

He looked at her, "You are fine without me talking before,"

She hunched her shoulders and pouted, "That's because you CAN'T before,"

"Then you can do just fine now as well,"

Orihime rolled her eyes, "You are just as bad as Sesshoumaru,"

Haku walked into the kitchen with a rather wary Chihiro behind him. Kagome and Orihime shared a look and turned to her with a bright smile, "Good morning, Chihiro!" The girl blushed and ducked her head. Luna yawned as she joined the rest in the kitchen, "Oh, we have a new face. Hello,"

Chihiro mumbled her greetings and Luna stared at her, smiling; "She's a really shy one, isn't she?"

Haku smiled, "I believe she will be more open once she gets to know all that is in this house,"

They sat in their usual chairs as Harry and Kenshin helped with the dishes. Kenshin then disappeared to send their prisoner's meal before joining them. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as he took a bite of raw meat, "You have a lot of red meat in your diet,"

He chewed the food and swallowed it before answering, "It is my most basic form of nutrient,"

Kagome sighed, "If I ate as much as you did every day, I'll gain weight and have a hard time losing them,"

He smirked, "Human," Hearing his off comment, she poked her tongue at him and he glared, "I have much better idea on how you can use that appendage for, miko," Blushing, she pulled it back into her mouth.

Ichigo burst into the dining room, "Hey! Why didn't anyone wake me up? I could have miss breakfast!" Draco came after, yawning wide as he did, "Potter, you snitch! Wanted to have all the food on your own is it? Well I won't have it!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Like I can finish them all by myself,"

Luna nodded, "Really Malfoy. Harry's not Ron,"

Kagome clapped her hands to gain their attention. Once all eyes on her, she asked, "What should we do for the holiday together?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her, "Together, miko?"

She looked at him, "What? Don't tell me you already started a new project?"

He nodded and she huffed, "Well bugger!" He then added, "And there is that interrogation to be done,"

She looked at him, "You are not going to torture him, are you?"

"Miko, if one can kill, one can torture. It's an art that I most enjoy," He replied with a graceful wave of his hand. Everyone around the dining table blanched as they all make a note to self;

Don't get on Sesshoumaru's wrong side and don't get him on your case. He might gain a morbid entertainment from your pain


	20. Chapter 19

Kagome pulled at Sesshoumaru's hand as she dragged him through the park. He let her do as she wished even as he frowned at their current activity, "Miko, for what purpose are we here in this amusement park?"

She beamed at him, "To amuse ourselves of course," She then added, "Besides, I want Chihiro to feel welcomed," She nudged at him pointedly at the two rather odd couple; Haku and Chihiro. The girl has been with them for almost a week now. As for the Death Eater, Sesshoumaru had sent him off through the fireplace with his tongue and both arms cut off. However, no one dared to question his actions.

Chihiro still doesn't speak much and even when she did it was more of a mumble. However, recognising the signs from her body language, no one bullied her to talk louder. Even Draco stayed off her case, but it could be that the several times that he tried he received a warning glare from Haku usually cool demeanour and a hit on the head by Orihime who had this strange smile on her face.

Speaking of her, Kagome turned to look at Orihime and Ulquiorra. They had gone to Urahara's shop once more and he gave the Espada a small Gigai made to fit him. He looked _almost_ normal with his face void of his teal marks and his upper lips merely darker than his lower lips while his skin was more on the pale side than white. Other than his eyes, he looked almost like any other kids in the amusement park. Ever since he ate the Dementor, as Harry named it, he had started to grow a little faster. Now he looked like eight to ten years old in size. Orihime held his hand as she barely skips around the amusement park.

Kagome felt a tug on her sleeve and she looked around to find Kenshin looking at her, "Yes Kenshin?"

He turned to look at the three magicians, Draco and Luna staring at everything with wide eyes while Harry looked close to tears; "It seemed that our British friends has never been to an amusement park,"

"I see what you meant. Have you been to an amusement park before this, Kenshin?" Kagome asked, genuinely curious. He smiled, "It has been a very long time since I did. It was when I was still alive and am human, but it was Meiji and the amusement then wasn't as large in size as this era,"

Kagome nodded, "I see…hmm…why don't the four of you stick close together and enjoy the rides?"

Kenshin nodded with the others and turned to discuss which ride should they go to first. Orihime and Ulquiorra have long left to go through the haunted mansion. Sesshoumaru looked around and found that Chihiro and Haku have disappeared on their own and that meant that he was left all alone with the miko. He looked down on her, "Miko, you do realise that they have left the two of us on our own?"

She heard him and looked around them with wide eyes, "Oh…"

He sighed and took hold of her hand and started to pull, "Let's go on one of the thrill rides," She blushed, looking at their connected hands. Looking at Sesshoumaru's intent face as they head for the space shooter, she decided to just enjoy the day…

Chihiro looked around her with wide eyes. She felt vulnerable as the people around her started to look at her. Did they know that she ran from her supposed guardians? What if one of them related to them? She will be caught! No! She didn't want to go back to that place! She just couldn't! Chihiro started to feel crowded as the crowd seemed close in on her…

Warm hands gently held her arms, "Chihiro?"

She looked up into dark green eyes, filled with concern; Haku, who seemed to know her before all these nightmares begin; Haku, who has been so kind to her even when they have never met each other. She bit her lip as she ducked her head, "Why are you being so kind to me?"

Haku looked at her, his eyes tired and sad. He then put on a gentle smile, the one he used to calm her down when she first ventured into the Spirit World. Taking hold of her cold hand, he pulled her like he once did as they ran for cover from Yubaba; "Come, let's play!"

Chihiro looked up, feeling her feet pumping beneath her as they ran through the crowd toward one of the joy ride. She wondered, ' _Why does this feel so familiar, it is almost nostalgic?_ '

Haku chose the spinning tea cups as their first ride and then the giant swings. He then took her to the haunted mansion. Chihiro clung to him in fright throughout the journey but as they ventured through the mirror maze, he slowly saw her old smile emerging as she stared at their strange reflections. He then took a balloon from one of the park's mascot. Chihiro blushed but accepted his gift before he pulled her to the next ride. For once since a very long time, she started to feel like her old, energetic self.

Meanwhile, Orihime dragged Ulquiorra to the roller coaster. He looked like death warmed over by the time the first ride was over but Orihime being Orihime demanded for another turn on the roller coaster. After five times on the ride, he grabbed hold of her and dragged her to a different ride. Orihime chuckled at his behaviour as he demanded that they take a ride on one of the boats floating along the man-made lake into a cavern. When he finally realised that it was a ride for loving couples, it was too late. However, Orihime was having the fun of her life. She beamed at him, "This was the first time I get on this ride with a guy. Usually it was just me and Tatsuki,"

He glared at the hearts drawn all over the cave and boats, "Onna, I looked like a little boy, hardly a guy as you put it,"

She laughed, "But it was easy to just imagine you as the old Ulquiorra! You don't look all that different to me!"

Ulquiorra stared at her with wide eyes for a moment then ducked his head. For some reason, her face just then made _his_ face warm and there was a strange feeling in his chest. He wondered what sort of sickness he has fallen prey to…

Draco stared at all the Muggles' game stands and amusement ride around him with wide eyes, going from stands to stand and asking rapid fire questions to their uses and how to play it. He then looked at Harry, "You Muggles really are something! How did you people make all these without magic?!"

Harry stared at him, "To be honest, Draco, I really don't know," Kagome had insisted that they call each other by their given names so that it will let a positive energy flow between them. Apparently, she had gotten rather tired of their daily bickering and harmless prank war, which stop as soon as Sesshoumaru got wind of. To their annoyance, it worked like magic; pun intended.

Luna dreamily looked at the plush toys at the gift stands, "How do you win them, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "You play games I guess,"

Draco grabbed on his arms and started to drag him around, "Show me how!"

Harry looked at Kenshin, begging help with his eyes but realised that the spirit was having a great time watching his discomfort. Between Luna and Draco, he's getting a headache. But after a while, the games somehow mellowed Draco into a less intense version of Mr Weasley. Kenshin helped Harry with the gun games and soon after, his arms and Luna's were filled with gifts and plush toys. Harry looked at a bat plush with yellow stitched eyes, "If his eyes were green, he would have looked just like Ulquiorra,"

Sometime along their gaming around, they crossed road with Orihime and Ulquiorra. Harry handed the bat to Orihime who handed it to a disgruntled but quiet Ulquiorra…

Meanwhile, Kagome has dragged Sesshoumaru to the water park. He stood at the pool waiting for the miko but soon he found himself surrounded by women and teenage girls, and some boys. He started to feel crowded when he heard boys making sounds of appreciation. He looked at the direction their eyes were trained on and felt his eyes widened a fraction at the sight before him.

Kagome was positively glowing even as she looked around like a lost kitten for him. Her sky blue swimsuit complimented her eyes and the highlight in her hair. He almost growled in possessiveness at the sight of her pale belly showing for the sight of other males. Her swimsuit was really a one piece, but the design made it look like a two piece. He pushed his way through and soon stood behind her, his arms around her body in a possessive hold as he glared at her admires.

Kagome squeaked in surprise at his sudden appearance and blushed as she beamed at him, "There you are! Where did you hide? I can't see you…" Her words trailed off when she saw a group of women with eyes flashing angrily and enviously at her while Sesshoumaru suffered the same from the opposite gender regarding Kagome.

But a glare settled his fight easily…

Kagome let out a nervous weak chuckled as Sesshoumaru dragged her toward the water slide. Soon, she spied Orihime backing away from a group of boys as she tried to make her way through the crowd. Behind her was a nervous Chihiro. She pointed them out to Sesshoumaru, "Let's help them,"

He raised an eyebrow before smirking, "They have their own cavalries coming for the rescue,"

Kagome looked toward the direction his eyes were trained and saw Haku with Ulquiorra coming toward them. She sighed, "They don't look like much intimidation, Sesshoumaru,"

He preened, "So you think that this Sesshoumaru intimidates his lesser to submission? How high you think of me, miko,"

Kagome blushed, "That's not what I meant!" But she wasn't sure what she meant anymore when he looked at her with that smug look on his face.

Orihime sighed with relief when Ulquiorra finally squeezed himself through but blinked in shock when he called her; "Mummy! There you are!" As he stood there holding her hand, he looked up at her admires innocently, "Who are these men? Are they disturbing you again? Can I call Daddy to kick their asses? They looked weak compared to him! Mummy, can I Mummy?" He tugged at her hand innocently, just like an actual kid. Chihiro chuckled quietly behind her as Ulquiorra played his part perfectly.

The men glared at him when Kenshin cleared his throat, "Excuse me? Can you please stop harassing my little sister and my nephew?" He glared at them, his usually gentle violet gaze a poisonous gold.

Soon after the men ran off from him, he looked at Orihime with concern, "Are you uninjured, Orihime-dono?"

She didn't answer him but she looked at Ulquiorra before kneeling before him. Haku blanched, "Maybe I went a bit far asking him to play a role like that," But he couldn't think of anything other than that, because unless he released his full form, he don't think he will scare them off much. But most of all, he doesn't want to scare Chihiro. He smiled at her when she peeked at him from behind Orihime. He sighed, "Were you scared?"

She shyly shook her head, "Not really. Orihime stood in front of me all the time. No one ever did that since my parents died,"

Haku smiled, "I'm glad that you're not scared,"

The two turned when they hear Ulquiorra squeak. Chihiro drew her lips in before bursting with laughter and Haku chuckled along with her at the sight. Kagome and Sesshoumaru soon joined them, the miko beaming and the Daiyoukai smirking. Harry, Draco and Luna shared at smile with Kenshin blinking and blushing as he tried to hide his laughter.

Orihime crooned as she pressed Ulquiorra's face against her cleavage, "Ulquiorra! Call me Mummy! Again, call me that again!"

Ulquiorra struggled against her pressure, "Stop this this instance, Onna! It was just an act to rid of those trashes!"

Orihime moaned, "But Ulquiorra!"


	21. Chapter 20

Ichigo was having a tick under his left eye as he stared in disbelief at the sight in front of him. Ishida was glaring and Chad was…well, Chad. Orihime was humming though. Why? That was because during the holiday, several Hollows attacked her while she was with Ulquiorra. Due to that, he stepped out of his child-like skin and devoured each of them. A few days later, he was his normal size. Now, he stood at the front of Karakura High School's gate waiting for the Onna and the Miko.

Ichigo shouted, "When did HE grew up?!"

Ulquiorra sighed, "His stupidity knows no boundary,"

Ishida nodded, "Agreed,"

Ichigo glared at them, "Hey!"

Chad nodded, "The Gigai looks good on you,"

Ulquiorra huffed, "Obviously,"

Ichigo growled at him, "Vain bastard,"

"I could not help that you looked like trash, trash,"

"Are you looking for a fight?!"

Ulquiorra stepped aside as he suddenly flung forward by a kick to the back of his head. Rukia slapped her arms in satisfaction, "Evening, Ichigo!"

He stood up and yelled, "What kind of greeting was that?!"

"My kind of greeting,"

"You don't have to look so smug about that!" He then sighed, "Okay, what are you doing here anyway?"

She pointed at Ulquiorra, "To evaluate him. Yamamoto-taichou wanted a word with the Espada," Ichigo frowned at her reason, "He's not going to kill or imprison him, is he?"

Ulquiorra sighed, "I believe the trash has gotten stupider since the last minute,"

"Oi, I was concerned about you, bastard!"

Ulquiorra ignored the barking Strawberry and turned his attention to Rukia. The petite Shinigami nodded at him, "Shall we?" He nodded and started to follow her when he felt Orihime pulling at his sleeve. He turned to see her wide silver eyes smiling up at him with a slight worry shaking the light in her eyes, "Come back soon?"

He nodded, "Of course, Onna. Who else would make sure you finish your homework with little error?"

Kagome slapped his shoulder, "Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" She grinned up at him, "Don't worry about us. We'll wait for your return here with a warm welcome. If they delay you with no exceptional reason, I'll ask Sesshoumaru to take us where you are,"

Ichigo watched the way they interacted and remembered his own experience living with the scariest man alive. He make Aizen looked like a little ballerina. The thing that made him respect Sesshoumaru was that his fury was justified. Hell, he can't even blame Sesshoumaru for looking down on human. Unlike Ulquiorra, he looked down on human who caused nothing but chaos on earth. But as was proven with his interaction to those around him, he looked up to human who make a stand for a good reason.

He looked at Orihime, "You know about this Inoue?"

She nodded, "Apparently Yamamoto-taichou know Sesshoumaru,"

Ishida frowned, "My dad know him,"

Ichigo scratched his head, "Now that you mention him, both Urahara and my dad knows him,"

Kagome chuckled, "He is the representative for all youkai after all!"

The group stood silent at her announcement. Chad suddenly spoke up, "Lunch anyone?"

Ichigo grinned, "Oh yeah! Let's head out to Sesshoumaru's house. Kenshin cooked something fierce!" Ishida nodded, "Agreed, I have questions concerning the Wizarding Society around the world. It seemed that Luna have a lot of knowledge about it," Chad nodded, "I want to visit Chihiro,"

Kagome and Orihime stared as the boys started for their home. Kagome sighed, "I wonder what Sesshoumaru think about their frequent visit?"

Orihime shrugged, "Just that he hasn't exploded yet?"

"True,"

Sesshoumaru growled low as voices floated to his attic from the sun room where Kagome and her school friends collected. Ulquiorra has some business in the Soul Society and the three magicians were out with Chihiro buying her necessary items for her stay here with Haku. Said dragon was out as well but this time he did not mention his destination.

He growled again as the laughter interrupted his meditation. Standing up, he was about to storm the sun room but upon opening the door to his attic, he found the miko standing just outside with her fist up as if to knock. He glared at her, "What?"

She blushed and apologised, "I figured that they make too much sound so I came here to apologise and to…I don't know…I just felt like coming up here…" She peeked at him. He stared at her and sighed, "Come in,"

She blushed, recalling the last time she was up in his attic. He noticed her blush and recalled the memory as well. He sighed, "Maybe the drawing room,"

She nodded, "Yes, of course! The drawing room is way better,"

The two headed for the second floor when Kagome stopped in front of the weapon room. Sesshoumaru noticed her standing in front of the door and asked, "What is it, miko?"

She looked at him, "I'm curious about the weapons in this room,"

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her, "Would you like to go in for a tour?"

With his eyes boring into hers like that, if he had asked if she wanted to follow him to Purgatory, she would have said yes. So instead of trusting her lost voice, she nodded instead. Sesshoumaru gave her one of his rare smiles and Kagome felt like gravity have been defeated by that one smile. She took his offered hand and he pulled her through the weapon room. As he opened the light, she asked, "What is behind the locked room?"

He answered her question as though she was inquiring about the weather, "The reptile room," Before she asked, he elaborated, "There are no more reptiles in the room but there are more poisons and toxics in that room than you can find in any universities in Japan," He gestured, "After you?"

Kagome stared at the weapons in the room and gasped at the size and quality of each weapons. She looked around in wonder, "I don't think they make half of what you kept in this room,"

"Precisely the reason why I kept them,"

She looked at him, "You collect what is rare as a hobby huh?"

He nodded and as she touched the weapons with careful fingers under his scrutiny, Sesshoumaru find himself envying his collections. He stopped her when she gravitated to some of the poisonous blades and kept her from touching them. When they reached the back of the room where he kept his chest plate and armours, she stopped to stare at the fur that lay limp on the silk covered desk. She gasped, "Your moko-moko,"

He smirked, "You seem delighted to see it,"

She nodded, "I kind of miss it on you," She stroked the furs and Sesshoumaru almost moaned; it felt as though she was stroking him. Leave it to the miko to make the most innocent of gesture the most erotic of his dreams. Sighing, he stepped closer to her. Kagome stiffened when she felt the heat of his body warming her skin and his breath prickling the hairs on her neck. She gasped, "Sesshoumaru…"

He raised his claw tipped fingers and laid them heavily on her neck, as if claiming her as his. She looked up, surrendering. Kagome let out a sigh as her eyes slid close when he stroked her with the tips of his deadly claws. His other hand landed on her stomach, above her womb. He growled deep in his chest, causing her torso that connected with his to tremble as it echoed through her. She looked at him with heavily lidded eyes, "Sesshoumaru…what are we doing?"

He looked at her, his sclera seeping crimson and his golden eyes brightening to acid green, "You don't know, miko?"

She looked into his changing eyes and shook her head, "Do you?"

He lowered his face to hers, his hot palm stroking the skin of her neck and landed under her chin, holding the tilt of her head in place. He breathed, "I don't," He looked at her, "Will you run miko?"

She sighed, "From you? Never,"

He licked her lower lip and she shivered in his embrace. She gasped, "But you and I…we were enemies…"

He grunted, "Were being the keyword miko…it's in the past,"

She felt her tears dripping the corner of her eyes, "The past…" She asked, "What am I to you?"

He stiffened and looked at her, "To me, miko?"

She nodded. Sesshoumaru stared into her gaze, endless blue depth like the ocean and the sky. He had heard of her stories from the monk and the slayer through Rin. He knew about Inuyasha and her. He knew too that if he were to play with her and treat her like just another female with benefit, she will crumble. No, he had too much respect for her to treat her as another bed partner. He stared at her and knew that he could give up anything for her, even his life.

He smiled, eyes for once softening with his gentle smile, "You are to this Sesshoumaru, irreplaceable,"

He loved the way her eyes grew large. He loved the way her blue, blue eyes brightened like the sea at dawn as it filled with happy tears. She gasped, "Oh Sesshoumaru…" And he loved how her lips pouted with the shape of his name. It tasted even sweeter on her lips than on his.

Kagome thought that it was strange that her first kiss with Sesshoumaru would be in his weapon room rather than in his study or the drawing room or even the music room. Then again, she was kissing and talking about a man whose morbid taste rivalled the beauty of his face. But there was a something different about his kiss when compared to her hanyou friend. There was something deeper to it than those chaste kisses shared 500 years ago…

Irreplaceable…something irreplaceable…

Nothing can take her place in his heart and in his life…

Not even all the rare treasures in the world even if it was placed right before him. Yes, she was irreplaceable…


	22. Chapter 21

Sesshoumaru stood in front of his fireplace in the sun room early one morning, his face serious as he glared at the little fire in the fireplace. Kenshin was surprised to find him standing there so early, much earlier than when he woke up every day. He looked at Soujiro, "What's going on?" His ghostly friend shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he too have no answer to the current mystery.

Come midday, every soul in the house peeked into the room with concern. Come afternoon, the fire flared green and a man stumbled out with another in his arms. Sesshoumaru greeted the man in English, "Good afternoon. Sirius Black I presume?"

The shaggy man nodded and Sesshoumaru handed him a familiar candy. Sirius ate the given candy, most probably been explained by Dumbledore of what to expect when he arrived to Sesshoumaru's place. He then dragged the unconscious man in his arm after Sesshoumaru who led him into the house. After placing the other man on a bed in another room, he asked, "Where's Harry?"

Sesshoumaru pointed to the window, "Outside in the shed with Draco, helping Kenshin," As Sirius stood to rush to his godson's side, Sesshoumaru stopped him, "I have been given a request by the leader of your side in the war to see to your safety and health. As of this moment, I can see that you are tired, rest here. You may see your godson after you rest," When the man looked as if to protest, Sesshoumaru pinned him with a frightening glare, "I give you an order, best you follow it,"

Sirius gulped and nodded as he headed to the other bed in the room. Sesshoumaru nodded, "Consider it as a surprise for him after so long so far from his family," Sirius gave him a weak smiled, "Sure, why not. Make things merrier I guess,"

Sesshoumaru gave a quiet sigh as he headed downstairs, "I have a feeling I won't get along well with the wizard," But he also had this impending feeling that most of the others would disagree with him. He headed for the kitchen where Kenshin was getting lunch ready, "Where's the miko?"

Kenshin bowed to him before answering, "She said that she will be accompanying Orihime-dono to Ichigo-dono's house,"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Why?"

Kenshin had a worried look on his face, "It seemed that Ulquiorra-san has yet to come back from Soul Society,"

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms over his chest, a pondering look on his face, "Hmm…strange indeed…"

Kagome looked at Ichigo with a worried look, "Have you asked anyone in Soul Society if they have seen him?"

Ishida sighed, "I doubt the Shinigami cared about the life and wellbeing of a Hollow,"

Orihime hugged Nel closer to herself, "But…he's just meeting Yamamoto-san. Ulquiorra aren't a bad person and he protected me a lot. There shouldn't be any problem,"

Rukia closed her eyes, "Maybe he wanted to release Aizen,"

Orihime paled, "NO! Ulquiorra won't do that!"

Rukia looked at her, "You seemed so sure with that idea, Inoue-san. That's dangerous on so many levels,"

Orihime shook her head, "I know Ulquiorra more than you do!" She glared at Rukia. The petite Shinigami has never seen this side of her, she gulped. The others stared at Orihime in awe. She has never been more determined; perhaps this side of her come into being due to her time as Aizen's prisoner?

Kagome nodded, not affected by Orihime, "She spent more time with Ulquiorra than anyone else. It's only natural that she knew him more than anyone else. Also, he has become part of the family,"

Rukia turned to her, "Family?"

Kagome nodded, "Sesshoumaru might disagree with me but I see everyone on his house as my family!"

Ichigo sighed, "I guess a trip to Soul Society is needed,"

Nel beamed, "And Nel too!"

He glared at her, "Oh no you don't! I don't need you to attract attention with the Shinigami!"

Orihime offered, "How about I heal her scar? Maybe she will be of more use that way!"

Ichigo shared a look with Rukia who shrugged, "I guess she could be of use to our search," Ichigo groaned, "How about her mask, how do we hide that?!"

Kagome pulled at his bed sheet, "A cloak for disguise!"

Ichigo groaned as the girls started to discuss and debate on the disguise of Nel adult form. He scratched his head, "This is proving to be more trying than I thought. Wonder how Sesshoumaru deal with so many girls in his life?" He recalled the Daiyoukai frightening glare, "I guess he has his way of dealing with them,"

Sesshoumaru was pacing. He hadn't done that since the Revolution and the bombing of Nagasaki and Hiroshima. When he paced, it meant that something was brewing and whatever it was bode nothing good for him. It has been a week and Ulquiorra has yet to return. It was only natural that the Miko and the Onna was worried. He sighed, "Just what is going on in Seireitei?"

Kagome gawked at her new out of the human world's surrounding. Rukia led the way to Yamamoto's house. As they turned the corner, a red headed man appeared and Ichigo greeted him, "Hey there Renji!" The red headed Shinigami looked at them, "What are guys doing here?"

Ichigo sighed, "Have you seen Ulquiorra?"

Renji raised a curious brow, "Who?"

Ichigo sighed, "Luckily I bring a picture of him that I drew. Here, take a look," He handed him an A4 piece of paper. Renji peered at the drawing, "It looked like a bat with a hole in his chest," Ichigo nodded, "You take the words right out of my mouth,"

Kagome stared at them, "Oi, this isn't the time for critics,"

They walked down the road of Soul Society as Renji scratched his head, "I did hear rumours that Yamamoto-taichou asked for a special meeting with a survivor Arrancar. I thought that it would be someone we know," He recalled the two Arrancar that followed the small Espada Nel around, "Though if it was those two, I couldn't even begin to imagine why,"

Ichigo, Ishida, Chad and Rukia nodded, "Agreed,"

Kagome turned to Orihime, "Who?"

She shrugged, "No idea,"

Rukia then saw her brother and called him, "Oni-sama!" Byakuya looked at her and immediately noticed the strange group. He asked, "What are these people doing here?" Rukia immediately explained the reason for their current visit. Byakuya nodded, "Maybe it is best you speak to Yamamoto-taichou,"

Rukia nodded, "Do you know where he is?"

He nodded, "I will lead the way,"

Kagome looked at Orihime, "They don't look much like siblings,"

Orihime smiled, "That's because Kuchiki-taichou is Kuchiki-san's brother-in-law,"

Kagome nodded, "Oh,"

Soon the group reached the front gate of another mansion. Byakuya led them straight to a room and knocked, "Yamamoto-taichou. This Captain Kuchiki,"

"Enter,"

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, sir," He opened the screen door for the group and Kagome looked at the head captain of all Shinigami. It surprised her that he was an old man, but she knew not to let image fool her. She can feel his power brushing her skin. Yamamoto appraised her with a glance and greeted her, "Ah, Kagome-sama,"

The group looked at her as though she just made an impressive feat. Kagome shook her head before asking warily, "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Yamamoto chuckled as he gestured for the group to sit, "Those in my days as a young captain will have heard you very well. Who doesn't know about the miko who defied all rules of life and death? You soul is something that even the great Midoriko does not have. But I supposed it is to be expected from the one who carries the fate of the world's balance in her hand. Your soul has been constructed specifically for that task. We captains were told to keep a wary eye on you and the resurrected miko Kikyo,"

Kagome frowned, "Why?"

Yamamoto offered each of them a cup of tea as he gave her the reason; "Because of her ability as a soul stealer. But we were given orders then to not interrupt the course of destiny and fate by the higher up. The greatest surprise in our mission is the fact that your soul took 500 years to complete its construction," At her confused look he added, "Surely you didn't think that a simple soul can take the burden of having the Shikon no Tama born with the shell without any disastrous effect?"

Kagome blinked, "Now everything that's weird about me and my soul make sense,"

Yamamoto nodded, "Exactly. That is why you can still function as a normal human while your soul has been split into two. Ordinary soul would have fallen into a deep coma," He then peered at her, "And is there a reason for such a sudden visit to Seireitei?"

Kagome turned to Orihime and nodded encouragingly to her. The red head took in a deep breath and even with her strong unwavering voice speaking to the head captain of Shinigami, her eyes spoke the volume of her worries, "Ulquiorra have not come back since he came here to meet you,"

Yamamoto frowned at the news, "Strange. I have precisely ordered that he is not to be disturbed. I have evaluated him as not a threat. Sesshoumaru already gave me his opinion,"

Kagome turned to him, "Sesshoumaru?"

He nodded, "Yes. When I heard from him about your friend Ulquiorra, I asked him to evaluate the Espada himself and share with me his own thoughts about the matter. After receiving his acceptation on the matter of the Espada living with Miss Inoue here and that he deemed Ulquiorra is not a threat to our or your world, I decided to see the man myself. And I must say that I agree on this matter with Sesshoumaru as well as the higher ups have accepted his existence and that he has been seen as an Ambassador to our world and Huenco Mundo's envoy to Sesshoumaru," He looked at them, frowning; "And you say that he has yet to return to his house after meeting me? How long has this been going on?"

Orihime gulped, "A week, I think,"

Yamamoto looked at her, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Yes. Kagome can vouch for me,"

Yamamoto frowned, "He left as soon as the meeting is over. I send a shinigami with him to return him to the Human World because his full strength has yet to make a rebound," He stroked his long beard thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it, I have yet to receive a return report from that Shinigami,"

Kagome blanched, "That doesn't sound so good. So where is Ulquiorra exactly?"

Yamamoto looked at her, "My question as well, miko. My question as well…"


	23. Chapter 22

Ulquiorra grunted into wakefulness, pulling at his chained hand. He glared at his prison bar. He wasn't as strong as he was as the Quatro Espada, but he should have seen the attack coming. His Shinigami escort doesn't even stand a chance against the sudden ambush of poisonous fumes. His Gigai was struck on the neck where vital parts of life were vulnerable without his agile movement and his mask as well as his iron hard skin. He lost conscious immediately.

How long has he been out? Since his capture by the science freak, which ridiculously reminded him of Szayel Apollo, he has been through some scientific experimentations on his spiritual pressure and his abdomen has been cut open several times. He has been in and out of it for the duration of time. Then a woman in short black attire entered his cage with a large shrink in her hands, she coolly stabbed the needle into his neck and Ulquiorra gritted his jaws tight against the pain.

She looked at him, "This should suffice for the moment. Father will come for you after," She then left Ulquiorra to heal for the next torture that he was sure was about to come. He sighed, for some reason in moment like this, he thought of the Onna and her worried gaze. Would she look for him? For some reason, he doubted it. But for some reason as well, he hoped for her to look for him. Her and then…the others in Sesshoumaru's home.

He whispered the word, "Home," Not even Huenco Mundo has been considered as his home. One must surely be a madman like Aizen to call the desolate place home. He closed his eyes and as he thought of the house and the garden and the shed, he felt a burn behind his eyes as he thought of the people who lived there. He choked, "Home. Is this what the Onna felt when I took her to Las Noches?"

He then thought that he was glad that at the very least, she was spared the torture that he had to go through. He really looked forward to working as an Ambassador for the Soul Society under Sesshoumaru. The man has more dignity than Aizen; that was what Ulquiorra thought. Then he recalled that the Onna said that he was more of a follower. He smirked, "She was right,"

He looked at the empty prison that encaged him, "I want to go home,"

Orihime looked behind her, startled. Kagome looked at her, "Are you alright?" She looked at the worried Miko and shook her head, "I thought…" _I thought I heard Ulquiorra saying that he wanted to go home_. But it doesn't sound like him at all, so she dismissed the notion. She turned to Ichigo and Rukia, "So where do you think we should start looking?"

Ichigo scratched his head, "To be honest, it would be easier if we break up into a couple of groups but…" He looked at Kagome, "She doesn't know the way around here," Kagome scowled, "Is there any way to locate him?" She tapped her chin before coming with an idea, "Oh I get it! How about we go back to Sesshoumaru's place and ask one of the wizards to help us,"

Rukia stared at her, "Why?"

She beamed, "Just the other day I was talking with Sesshoumaru and he told me that wizards has spells that can locate people," She looked at Ichigo, "This will cut down our job a little,"

Ichigo nodded, "Well, I guess it is better than breaking up and going around all over the place for him like a headless chicken," He looked at Rukia, "Can you open the gate near Sesshoumaru's house?"

Rukia nodded, "Sure,"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Tenseiga from its place in his office and headed downstairs when he felt the barrier shifted; informing that he has some guests. As well as the sudden calming swell of Kagome's reiki, but it thrummed like an anxious heartbeat. He frowned; something was up.

Upon reaching the ground floor, Kagome asked him, "Sesshoumaru, can we borrow one of the wizards for a location spell?"

Harry was nearby and he poked his head in, "You mean the 'point me' spell?"

She looked at him, "Yeah. Do you know the spell? We think it could help with locating Ulquiorra's where about. Apparently something happened after he met Yamamoto," She looked at Sesshoumaru as she said this. He understood her question in her gaze and nodded, "We did have a discussion on the matter of the Espada,"

She nodded, "And you believe that Ulquiorra proof to be of no threat to any of us," Sesshoumaru nodded and shifted Tenseiga, "I believe I should come with you," He looked at Harry, "Go to the third room on the second floor. You will meet a familiar man in there. Call him downstairs,"

Harry nodded and head up. He counted the doors once he reached the second floor and opened the door, "Hello?"

"Harry?"

The group waited for Harry to come down and a shaggy looking man appeared with Harry tailing him. Harry has a strange look on his face but no one question him. The other man looked at Sesshoumaru, "Yes?"

Sesshoumaru gestured to the others, "This is Sirius Black. He is under my protection from the Britain Ministry of Magic due to his framing as a convict. However, he will be of use in our search," He looked at Sirius, "Come outside,"

The group followed him outside and Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tenseiga and slashed it against the empty space, "Meidou Zangetsuha," Rukia's eyes widened as a space filled with spirit particles opened before them. Sesshoumaru sheathed Tenseiga and entered the place. The others immediately followed him. Sirius shivered, "I remember this place,"

Kagome looked at him, "You've been here before?"

Sirius nodded, "Got myself stunned last year and fell through this weird Veil that Dumbledore called the Veil of Death," He looked at Sesshoumaru, "I don't exactly know how long I spent in here but Dumbledore told me that he asked Sesshoumaru to take me out from the place. Of course no one tell Harry about this…" His face looked troubled and Kagome hummed in understanding.

Rukia whispered with Ichigo, "The space felt strange,"

Ichigo nodded. Sesshoumaru's ears proving sharp answered them, "This is because this place is sacred. We are close to the dwelling of Enma and Izanami than the road to Huenco Mundo and Seireitei," He stopped and unsheathed Tenseiga as the blade hummed, disturbing the air. Kagome shivered as she heard strange voices in the distance, "What was that?"

Sesshoumaru slashed the space, opening an entrance that led to Soul Society, "Voices of the damned," He stepped through the opening and the others followed. Kagome frowned, "Wait, you said that we will die if go through that place. How come we are still alive?"

He looked at the group, "Because each and every one of you have been granted a favour by Izanami," He then looked at the city splayed before them, "Black, your spell,"

Sirius fumbled with his robe for a moment and pulled out a black wand, "Point Me Ulquiorra," The wand twirled on his open palm before stopping pointing east. He nodded, "That way,"

As the group follow Sirius through the almost deserted Seireitei, occasionally coming to a dead end and passing some rowdy and noisy Shinigami troops patrolling their area. Ichigo was starting to doubt the effectiveness of the spell but kept his opinion to himself. As they rounded the area, Kagome felt compelled to ask, "Sesshoumaru, what happens to youkai after they die?"

He peered at her, "Miko, you have seen this Sesshoumaru's father's tomb,"

She nodded, "I did. But this Seireitei don't look anything like the world of his tomb,"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, impressed by her perceptiveness, smiled, "Excellent observation miko," She blushed at his compliment. He continued, "As you have experienced, the world where my father's body lies isn't the world that we walked upon now. That is because the vastness of his youki was strong enough to create his own little world as the world of the dead was made of spiritual particles. You have learned that youkai and miko draw spiritual power from nature and convert it into our own, do you not?"

At her nod, he continued, "Thus when a youkai dies, he released the power that he collected while alive. As do miko, but the difference in power was vast from youkai to miko, and it is different from the spiritual power of normal humans such as your friend the Onna and the Quincy. They will transform that power into their spiritual form and when they die as a soul in Seireitei, convert the power as a part of this world. The same does not happen for you, me or Haku,"

She blinked, "What happen to us?"

He looked at her, "Wizards may turn into a strong Shinigami upon death and normal human with an ability to manipulate spirit power like the Onna and the Quincy will become the same. But you miko, will return to Amaterasu's side and may chose for either a repeat of life or return to become part of heaven's angels," He smirked at her, "A role which I think you will suite well,"

Kagome blushed before asking, "And you?"

He huffed, "Kurosaki, what do you think your Zanpakuto is?"

Ichigo blinked, surprised that he was invited to join their interesting conversation, "Uh…I'm not so sure. Why?"

Sesshoumaru huffed at his useless answer, "Useless," Ichigo fumed, "Oi, I resend that!" But Sesshoumaru ignored him and answered, "If you notice, the lesser youkai will become the spirit of Zanpakuto while those of my status will return to Tsukuyomi's realm and become part of his world, much like you,"

Rukia stared at him, clutching at her Zanpakuto, "I never knew that,"

He sniffed, "You Zanpakuto is a Yuki Onna, Shinigami,"

Ichigo felt intrigue by the revelation, "So what kind of youkai is my Zanpakuto?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him, "Ask him yourself,"

Ichigo pouted when Sirius called for their attention, "Here! I'm sure he's here because my wand warmed up," He then looked at the building, "But where is…here?"

Ishida gave an impressive growl, "I should have known…"

Rukia stared in disbelief, "12th Division, Shinigami Research Institute,"

Ichigo cursed, "Shit…is he even still alive?" He then winced, "Sorry Orihime," He peered at the other red head but was astounded by the determination burning in her eyes, "No, Ulquiorra won't die so easily!"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah! He's still alive! Sesshoumaru will make sure of that!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the look sent his way, "Only if he wanted to live. My sword cannot bring back one who has already died, but if he's hurt it could heal him and that is all," He turned to Sirius, "Will you go back to your godson?"

Sirius looked torn before giving a firm nodding, "No! I will come! What kind of Gryffindor am I if I left my comrade to battle alone?!"

Sesshoumaru glared at him. Kagome looked at him, "Is it alright to let him come?"

He replied, "Typical Gryffindor. Even if I gave him an order to retreat, he will foolishly charge into the fray without any mind to his own safety. Exactly the same stupidity that both the Hanyou and the Strawberry suffered from,"

Sirius and Ichigo yelled, "I RESENT THAT!" Sirius then added, "And what and who is the Hanyou anyway?!" While Ichigo defended his dignity; "And my name means 'No.1 Protector'!"


	24. Chapter 23

Sesshoumaru growled at the Shinigami guarding the gate to the 12th Division's department. The guard blanched and whimpered as Sesshoumaru growled at his face, "You will let us in without informing the department and you will do so with or without your willingness. Do this and you will be spared of what to come in the near future, understand?"

He nodded and as the group walked pass him, he scrambled away as far away from the soon to be battle zone as possible. Sesshoumaru sniffed at the coward before heading in. He looked at Sirius, "Can you find his exact location?"

Sirius concentrated on his wand and magic before a frown marred his forehead. He shook his head, "My ears are ringing. Something's wrong. I can't feel my magic…" He looked at Sesshoumaru, "What does it mean?"

Sesshoumaru didn't look at him, "The reason why I wanted you to retreat. I suspected that they might have this sort of device up in the building such as this,"

Ichigo frowned, "What kind of device?"

Sesshoumaru gestured, "Grim Reapers that deals with the magical kinds usually have this sort of device on them. It renders magic to be useless to the user so it will make reaping their souls easier. But of course the strict rule was to negotiate first, use force second,"

Sirius pouted, "Well, this bloody well sucks,"

Sesshoumaru looked at him, "However, I believe you can use your magic once you stepped out of this building's compound. Once you do that, I want you to head to the 1st Division and alert Genryuusai of our finding. It's best that we do not paint ourselves as offender as much as possible. I do not need a political strife between youkai and the Shinigami,"

Kagome tapped her chin, "But if you pull yourself out from this mission, they can't give you trouble and you can feign ignorance of the matter. I heard that's what the American President does whenever they have a military or politically involved mission in other nations,"

Ishida looked interested, "You meant the FBI?"

She nodded, "Something like that,"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Despite the intelligence in such thoughts, Ulquiorra has been signed as part of my court. If I do not retaliate, it shows much questioning in my ability to reign. I do not need an internal strife as well," He turned to face the rest, "My people strived on violence. If there's a modern war among youkai in this century, it would mark heavily on secret societies like the Magical Worlds and human. Also, with a war brewing inside the Magical Worlds with the Dark Lord on the rise, it won't do for youkai to be too involved. Nor would it be wise to show weakness against a Shinigami who have slighted me and be questioned by my court on my ability as a leader,"

Kagome frowned, "In another word if you feigned not to know about this, your court will think that you have no control over them and their actions. But at the same time if you made your involvement in this mission too much as the offending party rather than the offended, it will also cause strife between you and the Shinigami. And again if your court question your leadership and become divided into two parties meant that they will come in handy with the Dark Wizard in Harry's world,"

Sesshoumaru nodded, impressed by her observation, "Exactly,"

The group stared at him and all think of one thing, 'He's in a pinch'

Kagome watched as Sirius headed for the 1st Division via a crudely drawn map by Rukia. She then followed Sesshoumaru and Orihime as the group divided into three. One group goes up and the other goes down while the third will scour the ground. Ichigo and Rukia headed up since they will come across a lot of other Shinigami in the Division and their appearance there won't cause too much raised brows. Ishida and Chad will scour the ground in a disguised attempt of asking around 'innocently' if they have seen Ulquiorra.

While Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Orihime will search the dungeons, though the girls questioned about the existence of dungeons, Sesshoumaru immediately told them that unless they have Ulquiorra on the dissecting table or kept elsewhere, they will held him captive in their prisons. They ran through the dim hallways, sometime ducking into the shadows as patrolling Shinigami walked passed them. Orihime whispered, "Why didn't we just knock them unconscious?"

Sesshoumaru whispered back, "The same reason why I sent Sirius to Genryuusai,"

"Oh,"

Sesshoumaru stopped and took in a deep breath. Orihime looked at Kagome, questions in her eyes. Kagome smiled a little, "He's sniffing for direction,"

He then spoke, "This way,"

Kagome frowned, "But…it's a wall,"

He placed a palm over the wall and a door slid open. Kagome felt like an idiot, "Oh, should have known. A secret path," She then followed the other two in through the door and the secret door slid shut behind them. At first she was disoriented by the dark when a familiar green glow lit the rather narrow hallway. She looked at Sesshoumaru's glowing claws, "I haven't see that in a while,"

Meanwhile, Rukia was having trouble making up stories as to why they visited the Division with a Substitute Shinigami of all people when they heard news of Grimmjow Jaegerjacques being held in the 'Tube Room' as a preserved species. The thought of their once enemy being held like a preserved organ make Ichigo blanch with disgust. But they make use of said information and decided to head to the 'Tube Room' and hoped that Ulquiorra wasn't there…

On another note, Ishida and Chad kept on receiving strange news of experiments to increase the Shinigami's abilities and strength. There were also rumours of strange letters being received from an unknown out of the country address to Kurotsuchi Mayuri. A glance from another Shinigami who sent the letter seemed to be an order or something. These collected information becoming more and more confusing. Ishida whispered to Chad after another bout of strange rumours, "This sounds like a big conspiracy. I don't like this,"

Chad nodded, "Me neither. This could disturb the balance of life and death,"

Meanwhile, Sirius turned the map 360 degrees as he started to become confused by the line drawings and funny looking bunnies with frowns and smiles. He grumbled, "This is getting on my nerves,"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sirius blinked and looked up, "Oh good! Can you show me the way to the 1st Division? I have a message for someone named Genryuusai,"

Renji blinked, "I could but you need to state your name as well,"

Sirius sighed, "I hate formalities. Uh…My name is Sirius Black, I came from London and uh…Sesshoumaru sent me to tell something of utmost important to this Genryuusai person. So can you…uh…show me the way…..please?"

Renji raised an eyebrow at him, "How do I know you meant no threat?"

Sirius glared at him, "Do I looked like I can hurt you, the guy who has a weapon?"

Renji smirked, "Just because you have no weapon on you doesn't mean that you are no threat,"

Sirius grinned, "You're smart. I like you,"

Renji blanched, "I'm not gay. And I have my heart set on a girl already,"

Sirius blanched and glared at him, "I'm not into guy and guy relationship either. Now can you cut the crap and just get me to your leader? Now I'm sounding like an alien or something that Hermione said," He sighed and raised both arms, "Now, unarmed and harmless. I come here in peace. So get me to your leader…..please,"

Renji stared at him, "You don't sound very sincere with the please…." When Sirius glared at him with one raised eyebrow and one feet tapping on the ground, he sighed, "Okay, okay. I trust you on this. So no funny business or its one way trip to hell for you,"

"Agreed,"

The threesome finally reached the dungeon. They scanned the room and Orihime gave a sickened gasp, "Ulquiorra!" She rushed to where she could feel his weakened spiritual pressure. She tried to cut the bar using Tsubaki but it proved futile. Sesshoumaru pushed her gently to the side, "Allow me," He concentrated on his poison. Kagome watched mutely as the usual acid green poison slowly turned brighter. Soon, his hand glowed white hot and the air around it warped from the heat it emitted. Sesshoumaru calmly touched the bars and one by one melted to the ground before hardening. Once he deemed it save to pass through, Orihime rushed to Ulquiorra's chained body. His edges seemed to blur and Orihime was starkly reminded of his fading away. She touched his cheek, "What have they done to you?"

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched as somewhere in the distant, a heavy door was opened. He rushed the girls, "Hurry. Someone is coming," With that said he used the same method to release Ulquiorra. Using his youki to cloak their presence, he rushed the group to seek refuge in the deep shadows of the dim dungeon. Kagome glared at the strange painted faced man, for some reason he felt familiar but she couldn't grasp the reason for her dejavu. An apathetic looking girl beside him tilted her head at the empty prison with obvious escape route.

Mayuri stroke his 'beard', "Strange…he's gone…"

He touched one of the melted stumps of the corroded bar, "Someone helped him escape," He sniffed his finger, "With quite a sweet smelling poison. Hmm…" He turned to Nemu, "How about the other subject?"

She nodded, "It has been done, Father,"

Mayuri grinned, "Never mind then! It is of no importance. Get ready to depart from here with 'that'. I have all that we needed to appease the Dark Lord," Sesshoumaru shrouded their presence a few minute longer until he was sure that the 'enemies' have completely departed. Then, the group searched for the way out.

An explosion rocked the third wing of the 12th Division. Rukia and Ichigo grappled with a maddened Grimmjow. The Sexta Espada has completely lost his mind to insanity. Rukia had turned to fight one of the scientists that caught them in the supposedly 'restricted' area. During the battle against the scientist and few of the escaped 'experiments' on the reported missing-in-action while on duty Shinigami had attacked them, regardless of friends or foes, this fighting resulted with a broken tube where Grimmjow was held captive and preserved for future reference thus the fighting ended up for the survival of their lives and limbs.

Ishida and Chad turned to find the flying mindless Grimmjow and the two Shinigami fighting with him. While Chad can't fly, Ishida promptly headed for the fray. The difficulty came when all of them decided to not destroy the mindless Espada while at the same time they can't just let him run loose. So in the end help came in the form of Hitsugaya Toushiro who became disgruntled since they crashed into his barracks. Said child-like 10th Division captain with a short fuse disregarding his ice based Zanpakuto was furious when he found the four of them fighting with a once assumed to be dead and missing Espada, whom he froze all movement in a way of indicating them of his presence.

While Rukia who had the same ability as him felt rather stumped that she didn't think of such a move while fighting with the enraged mindless Espada, Ichigo tried to placate her that she was much too distracted to think of such a move. She replied by giving him a nick with her Zanpakuto.

Sirius just finished his report to Yamamoto-soutaichou when another panicking Shinigami reported, "Kurotsuchi-taichou and his Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu has broken into Sousuke Aizen's prison and forcefully took the Hougyoku before escaping through a Garganta!"


	25. Chapter 24

Orihime wiped Ulquiorra's brow with a cold wet towel. She had tried healing most of the physical damage dealt to him by Mayuri and Nemu. It sickened the household that they would do such an inhuman thing to what they have deemed comrade and friend. Kagome has fallen into a two week induced coma after replenishing what spiritual power that Ulquiorra has lost in his time in the 12th Division's prison. After a thorough spiritual check-up by Kenshin and Soujiro, they were relieved that Kagome didn't sacrifice any bits of her overly powerful soul, just the draining of her own spiritual energy. Sesshoumaru wasn't happy by her 'emergency' method to save the once again 'dying' Ulquiorra but he had ordered Kenshin and Soujiro to look for any soul related relics and items in his weapon room and to stay away from the poisonous one to help with Ulquiorra's less than stable condition.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru has stayed behind in Seireitei to discuss the current incident and from the rumours collected by Chad and Ishida. Things don't seem to look up for the war in Britain after Sirius reported his own knowledge of the current condition in Magical Britain. It seemed that there were reports of missing Grim Reapers in Spiritual Europe. There was also an increasing flux of Dementors breeding in Europe as well as a strange sighting of mutated Dementors. They were larger and the Wizards only weapons against the creature other than the strict barrier against the foul beast were slowly rendered useless. At the moment, Unspeakables of Britain were creating a more powerful spell against the mutated version of one of the most feared Creatures of the magical world.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he realised that he needed to have a meeting with his court. There have been rumours that he had wanted to ignore but from the increasing sightings and battles, apparently some of the youkai had wanted to overthrow him anyway since they felt that he was too restricting. Sesshoumaru felt that he was lenient enough what with the youkai Yakuza in Kansai, Kyoto (about a hundred years ago under the ruling of the famed 'immortal' Hagoromo Gitsune before she was unseated by Nurarihyon) and then some uprising here and there among other youkai clans that conglomerated together to form more Yakuza-like grouping. The largest so far had been Kansai leading Yakuza clan the Nura-gumi. He never brushed them off if they started to cause too much skirmish that even the human authority will notice. But so far all of the clans have been behaving, especially after that incident with the 100th Tale Clan and the Nura-gumi Nindaime Nura Rihan during the Restoration Era.

He entered his home ground and dragged himself to his office, his head pounding with all the rumours striving to be true. What were his officers doing?! There shouldn't be this much trouble. But what peeved him more was the fact that it was the youkai outside of Japan that was causing these problems and not those directly under his ruling. What were his Ambassadors doing in the foreign country?! He sighed as he turned on the shower head, the hot water pouring over his strained muscles from the long hours meeting with Genryuusai and the image of Dumbledore. The Ministry of Magic was proving useless. Said meeting was done when Dumbledore excused himself from the impending trouble ahead.

They had contributed the sudden growth of Dementors breeding and their mutation due to their unknown reproduction process. When confronted with the fact that there were sightings of Death Eaters everywhere, they had the nerve to tell him that he has no reason to worry about the matter. Damn right he shouldn't have to! When he contributed the fact with what their once precious Boy-Who-Lived said about the Dark Lord's return to life, they rebuked him quite soundly and rudely which earned them a flashing of crimson in his eyes.

And then they had the nerve to tell him that his 'people' were giving them troubles. The rising of unexplainable crimes were contributed to the questioning of his ability to rule over his kind. Well, he HAD mentioned to them again and again that his laws of the youkai community were absolute and that they have no need to put more unnecessary restriction on his kind. In fact, he was quite surprised that they didn't join Voldemort in his last uprising. It was of no surprise that the Volturi also join in the discussion which diverted from the matter of the Dark Lord to the questioning of his leadership's ability to the ridiculous orders and laws that the Ministry had put on all Creatures, which they refused to acknowledge as beings that can think for their own survival.

Every time he face humans the like of them, he felt violated and filthy. Sesshoumaru massaged his head as he shampooed his hair, "Why did I hate humans in the past again? Oh yes, their ridiculous ability to become unbearably unreasonable at times when they needed to be MOST reasonable,"

Once he was done with washing, he headed for the miko's room. It was a pity that she wasn't available when he needed her calming presence the most. He was in a great pinch. The Hougyoku has raised a few eyebrows when Aizen first applied it in the Winter War but luckily he didn't need to intervene when he sensed that youkai all over wasn't interested in the item like they did the Shikon no Tama. Also, in the meantime with the spy for the Order of Phoenix taken out from the chessboard, Dumbledore lost his eyes and ears of Voldemort's movement. As he lay next to the sleeping miko, he felt his headache subsided a little.

He tucked her unruly bangs behind her ear and traced her feature lovingly. He will be most busy for the next few days. By rights, matter in a distant land shouldn't involve him at all. However, youkai all over in the world's map belonged under his ruling just like how vampires world over belong under the ruling of the Volturi. If the report that he received from Dumbledore was true that Voldemort has found something that was enough to enchant his people into joining his madness, then he has an internal strife to face in the near future.

He sighed, "Kagome…I wished you would be there. Maybe a zap or two of your reiki will shut those nincompoops. They always moaned about no enough this and not enough that. When will they realise that too much of anything in this time and era will raise unnecessary interest in mortals around us? We are too much grossly outnumbered, outgunned and out everything when it is against humans. Yes, powerful youkai like me can wipe an army of them with a swing of my blade but what use is there when we can't stand up to nuclear war?"

"What peace or truce we gained, we gained it through much sacrifices,"

Kagome stirred and felt his claws gently stroking her cheek. She asked without opening her eyes, "How much did you lose?"

Sesshoumaru was slightly startled but not much by her sudden question. He calmly answered, "My brother, half-breed he maybe; my son though he knew it not and neither is he related to me by blood. My family…." He sighed, "Inuyasha, Shippou…Kagura…"

Kagome opened her eyes, "Kagura?"

"She was my intended. But I never get to mate her properly due to my…duty…" She looked into his eyes, seeing the depth of his pain reflecting back on her. Kagome loved his eyes; they seemed to glow whenever they landed on her. She touched the edge of his slanted almost eyes, "Was she the Kagura I knew?"

He shook his head, "She was Shippou's daughter," At her questioning look, he elaborated; "Shippou married another Kitsune and have a daughter named Kagura. He wasn't happy with the name but then resigned with it since it was just a name. Kagura was much like you, a fact her mother often blamed Shippou for often telling her stories about you,"

He shifted to look at her, balancing his head on his propped arm, "You are her hero and her idol. Shippou often come to my shiro in the early days of my ruling and the later dates of the Shogunate. Kagura often came with him from her younger days. I watched her grow, just as how I watched Shippou grow as one of my most trustworthy adversary,"

She looked into his distant eyes, "Do you fell for her first?"

He chuckled, "No…I was still much too cold for that then. But Kagura started with bringing me flowers…"

"The flowers in the garden…"

He nodded, "Each of them were flowers that she brought to me,"

Kagome smiled, "Now that explains your sudden interest in gardening,"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "At first she reminded me of Rin. Then slowly she became her own person in my eyes. But…" His eyes became sad, "Her actions….her behaviour…her habits…everything, EVERYTHING about her…overlaps with yours…"

Kagome's eyes widened, "But you-I-how…why?"

He sighed, "I told her. I told her about you, the human that I detested. She asked me why and I told her; do I need a reason to hate a human who can destroy us? She slapped me,"

Kagome blinked, can't imagine with Sesshoumaru being slapped by a girl half his age even in youkai standard. Sesshoumaru nodded, "I was just as surprised as you back then. Kagura told me that it wasn't race or species that define a person. She told me that SHE will made me fall for YOU in your stead,"

Kagome stared at him, unable to believe her ears, "But why…why would she do that?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, "She loved you, her father's mother figure. She loved you more than she loved me. To her, you are everything. Even in her final moment, she told me that it wasn't her that I loved. I love in the image that was you that she portrayed," He closed his eyes, "Even now, whenever I think of Kagura I couldn't help but think of you,"

Something her eyes shuttered. He frowned, "It isn't like Inuyasha and Kikyo. I never treated her that way and neither will I treat you the same either," He reached out for her but Kagome drew back from his touch. Sesshoumaru sighed, "I know. I know what you been through. Shippou…he confronted me. He asked me why I mark her as my intended when she told me and him that it was you that I loved and not her. I don't understand it either,"

She looked away from him, "Is that why you asked me to stay with you?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Kagome?"

"I figured that I shouldn't have been the only one who can 'see' through your disguise,"

Sesshoumaru sat up, looking over her as she turned her whole body away from him. He reached but she asked him, "Was she…irreplaceable too?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Ever single lives are irreplaceable, Kagome. That's what I learned the most through the last 500 years,"

She looked at him with sharp eyes, shaking with unshed tears, "I don't know, Sesshoumaru. I can't…I can't go through what Inuyasha put me through again…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No! Kagome, I don't mean to put you through that hell again. I…"

"Please…Sesshoumaru, please…"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, closing his mouth. His eyes hardened, "Kagome, I don't know how to prove to you that I am not replacing you with anyone nor am I using you as a replacement for anyone. I don't know how to bring back the trust and courage that you once have in this kind of situation. I don't know if you see me as a replacement for Inuyasha either,"

Kagome stared at him, "No! What would make you think like that?!"

Sesshoumaru pulled away and stood, "Then what makes you like me in the first place? Is it not because I look, even slightly, like your past lover? We are brother, no matter how lightly I take the term. Is it because of these eyes? Or is it this silver hair?"

Kagome sat up, "No! I like you for you!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes crusted over with armour of ice, Kagome shuddered at the sight. Sesshoumaru stared at her with a flat, lifeless gaze, "No miko. If you think that I take you as a replacement for Kagura, then you're wrong. But this Sesshoumaru do not know either if you, miko did not use this Sesshoumaru as a replacement for Inuyasha,"

As he left the room, Kagome find herself lost with words. She blinked, "How could he…" No, it wasn't Sesshoumaru who think that way first. It was her. She had thought that he used her as a replacement for Kagura. It was only natural that he assumed that she saw him as a replacement for Inuyasha. Kagome gasped, "Oh no! What have I done?!"

Now how does she reignite the trust in Sesshoumaru that she has lost?


	26. Chapter 25

Kagome looked out the window. She still felt under the weather after three days awake from her coma. But she was glad that Ulquiorra has stabilized. At least that was one problem solved. However, Sesshoumaru seemed to be busier than ever. Apparently there were reports that the recent Espada's and numberless Arrancars weren't random. It was calculated. The end conclusion was the attacks on Orihime while she walked through Karakura town with a child-sized Ulquiorra were on purpose. The idea was to return as much energy into him and then when he was called by Yamamoto for evaluation, he was to be kidnapped.

Orihime sighed as she set the tray on Kagome's bed, "Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san said that things is becoming more and more complicated. We hardly hear any news from the Europe Soul Society. The war has escalated to a troubling level. I heard Sirius-san discussing with Sesshoumaru-san the other day that thing seemed to be going global,"

Kagome frowned, "Is that why Sesshoumaru kept coming home later and later?"

Orihime nodded, "It seemed so. I heard from Kenshin the other day that the rebellion has escalated to an uncontrollable level. It started with small skirmish all over in certain territories. So far, he said Sesshoumaru has enough control over the youkai Yakuza through the last decades so there wasn't much trouble. But ever since the Nindaime of the Nura-gumi which was the largest group of youkai Yakuza in Japan died and the former Head to fill in his place, things don't look up,"

Kagome smiled at her, "You get all this from Kenshin?"

She shrugged, "Apparently…it was common knowledge among the supernatural community,"

Kagome sighed, "Sesshoumaru is in so much stress…" She shook her head, "Is there any way to help ease his burden?"

Orihime reached out and touched her hand, "I don't think so Kagome. We are not part of his politics. Also, we can't do anything much even if we know how,"

Kagome felt her shoulders became heavy, "What if…what if Sesshoumaru is all alone in this fight?"

Orihime sighed, "Then you must be strong enough to back him up…"

Kagome looked at her, "I'm not…anyone to him. I have no value in the eyes of his court;" She closed her eyes, "Just what is going on exactly? Why did things became the way they did?" She sighed, "Just when things starting to get better too…"

Orihime take the hand that had travelled to her temple, "Don't work too much on this matter, Kagome. If Sesshoumaru needs our help, I'm sure he would tell us. Now, I need to help Kenshin in the kitchen. Haku has taken Chihiro for a walk," She opened the door, "So if you want to join us, get well fast, okay?"

As she closed the door behind her, Kagome hung her head, "The problem is…Sesshoumaru isn't the kind of person who would seek help even if the guillotine blade is right on his neck,"

She looked outside her window into the garden where Sesshoumaru preserved the memory of his Kitsune lover that managed to mellow him enough for the human. Kagome felt a pang of jealousy at the recollection before shaking her head, smiling bitterly, "I'm such an idiot,"

"This Sesshoumaru feel like such an idiot,"

General Rou winced at the words spoken by his Lord. He bowed at him, hoping that his act of submission will cool his fiery wrath at the Elder's meeting, "Milord, this lowly servant of you do beg to speak his mind,"

Sesshoumaru waved his hand with a flick of his wrist, giving permission wordlessly. Rou bowed his thank, "This humble servant of yours do beg that His Highness to not be mad over the careless words of the Elders. They believed in a time long gone, they believed in the traditions that no longer ruled our race's heart. You must not be angered by their ignorance, I beg of you Milord,"

Sesshoumaru huffed and waved at him. Rou took his silent order and left him to his thoughts. As he closed the door behind him, he let out a sigh of relief. Who would have thought that the Lord's youki will grow even stronger since the last six months of their last royal concession; being in his presence while he was so angered by the Elders make him want to gag from the suffocating pressure of his leaking youki.

Inside the room, Sesshoumaru seethed. The Elders think him still the same childish pup from so long ago. They always find ways to belittle his efforts and simply just belittling him. Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose. There were uprisings in Europe where youkai were given little recognition and being pressured by the foolish magical human government. He won't be surprised if they join Voldemort in his second try to overthrow the balance and truce that they had managed for the last centuries.

He stopped his pacing and rubbed his chin in deep thought. Dumbledore was trying his best in trying to wake up the government on Voldemort's second uprising. But the current Minister Fudge did not trust him, instead framing him muck akin to a madman. After the battle in the Ministry of Magic last year, they should have been aware by the number of Death Eaters that were caught and then broke free from Azkaban, along with dozens of Dementors.

Meanwhile, in Seireitei Genryuusai was trying to decipher the reason behind Kurotsuchi's action of treason. There were signs of experimentation on both Shinigami and Hollows. Worse, there was also records on the theory of magic and what it really was as well as how to manipulate it to suite both Shinigami and Hollow. It was a troubling find.

Sesshoumaru sat on the chair, "Youkai uprising and rebelling against me in Europe. Skirmish among the youkai Yakuza in Japan, right under my nose. Mysterious disappearance and treason among Shinigami, unsettlement among Hollows also right under my nose. Elders that just won't listen to my plea regarding the skirmish going on in Kansai and Kyoto, something is killing all the Onmyouji left and right just at the edge of my ruling. Mouth Hakurei and Mount Kurama seemed unsettled. Knowing Kurama Tengu's past with the Kyoto youkai, I'm sensing trouble,"

He stood and started to pace, "There is high chances that youkai in Europe will be league with Voldemort. There is also a high chance that Hagoromo Gitsune has return from the netherworld. That doesn't sound good. Every time she returns to life, things go awry in the youkai community," He turned around from the tapestry, "Too many things going all at once. I have yet to receive news from the youkai representatives in England," He huffed, "This is troubling indeed,"

The door opened and recognising her scent, he bowed, "Lady Mother,"

Shirogane's golden gaze glittered with pride at the sight of her only son, "Rise Milord Sesshoumaru,"

He does as she ordered and gestured for her to take a seat. As she sat, Shirogane studied her son. She smiled at what she found; nothing. She has taught him well on the art of surviving the vicious youkai court, especially where the stubborn old geezers refused to kick the bucket and let him rule in peace. She chuckled, "I heard from your head general that they riled you up quite good,"

He huffed at her in reply. She giggled, "Oh you amuse me, my son," At his flat glare, she cleared her throat, "What troubles they have given you this time? Last time it was about your choice of mate. Then they squabble about your choice of living among human and becoming something akin to a peasant,"

He huffed again, "Let them try being a landlord of a share house. It's just as much of a job as being a the Head Leader of all youkai,"

She giggled again, making Sesshoumaru's right eyebrow tick in annoyance. She then asked, "Last I recall was their questioning about the reason why you won't challenge Nurarihyon for the right of being the Lord of Pandemonium,"

"Why should this Sesshoumaru go after a title that those lower than this Sesshoumaru made up? This Sesshoumaru has challenged those far stronger than either them or Hagoromo Gitsune ever been before this Sesshoumaru's eyes,"

Shirogane hummed, "Indeed you have proven your strength again and again. Even Nurarihyon the old bone respected your prowess and looked up to you. To us youkai you are equal to the western human's King Arthur of Avalon who united his kingdom and created the United Kingdom,"

Sesshoumaru preened, "You notice?"

Shirogane pulled a face, "How could I not? If the lowest of the lowest youkai have heard of you, why would your dear mother not? However, they bring to me yet another problem,"

Sesshoumaru mentally groaned. There was but one problem that the Elder would bring straight to his mother; the matter of his mate's empty throne. From the way he closed his eyes, Shirogane picked up his annoyance and smiled, "Ah…so you are aware of this growing problem?"

He nodded, "I have someone on my mind,"

She studied him, "Who?"

He turned to her, "Do you recall the miko that travelled with the Hanyou 500 years ago?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You have met her?"

He nodded. Shirogane leaned back on the recliner, "Hmm…she is quite the choice. But her position as a miko will raise eyebrows among the Elders as well as her status as a human,"

Sesshoumaru nodded, facing her fully, "Kagura once told me a person's value does not lie with their race. She will surprise even the hardest of the Elders, this I am sure,"

At this, the former Lady of the West threw back her head and laughed long and hard. Sesshoumaru waited patiently at his mother's dramatic amusement. After long, she stopped her inane laughter and turned a serious eyes at him, "This Voldemort is causing unnecessary trouble with us," She looked at Sesshoumaru, "How will you settle this?"

Sesshoumaru growled low, "He is indeed becoming a thorn that is getting harder to ignore. His claws among the Ministry of Magic officers have gone much too deep to unearth. The corruption is gross even when compared to the human governments everywhere. Then there is the matter of how many supernatural has become involved willingly,"

Shirogane nodded, "I have received news that the Giants are neutral in this war but for a few young ones eager to prove their worth,"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Not the best of scenario but understandable. The Volturi claimed that they have been hunting those that joined Voldemort and killing them off, but they themselves weren't sure how many has join him and in hiding even with their best Seeker, magic can thwart their ability,"

Shirogane hummed, "Also not the best scenario. Have you received news from your ambassadors in Europe?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "None. I believe we need to send spies over to search for the truth. This is becoming most unsettling," He turned to his mother. Shirogane nodded, standing up and bowed, "As you wish Milord. They will depart by this evening,"


	27. Chapter 26

Draco was taken out rudely from his dream but cold water poured over his head. He sat up sputtering water, glaring blearily at his offender when he realised that it was Sesshoumaru. He blanched and duck his head, taking a peep at the clock hanging over the open door; 4 o'clock in the morning. He almost groaned when he heard Harry squawking in shock as the same treatment was given to him.

Once he was sure that he has both boys attention on him, Sesshoumaru spoke, "From today onward, you will be awake at this hour and head down, fully dressed. Then you will head outside where I shall wait for you to start your physical training. And before you start your pointless argument on the matter of physical health and magic, I will squash that idea by reminding you that your homeland is currently having a backyard war. Physical strength came first and foremost in a war where you will learn to duck, be agile and be fast to safe your own neck and others,"

He then tossed two bundles at both boys, "You will wear these as your training uniform. I will then teach you how to use bow and arrow. Before you ask, Mister Malfoy, it is to improve your aiming ability. I will teach you how to use throwing knife. From there I will train you how to become an efficient soldiers and killers,"

Harry blanched, "Killers?!"

Sesshoumaru turned to him, "Yes, Mister Potter. I will teach you how best to kill someone. War isn't a playground scuffle, might I remind you. Whether you have the stomach for it or not, which I doubt you have more than Mister Potter here, Mister Malfoy, you WILL learn,"

He turned around to leave the blinking, confused boys, "I will wait for you outside. You have fifteen minutes to get ready. Any delay caused by you, punishment waits," With that, he closed the door over two stumbling boys as they rushed to wear what was given and to brush their teeth and face.

Kagome woke up to sounds of pain just outside her window. Blinking her sleepiness away, she pushed her curtains aside to find both Draco and Harry doing some pumping with Sesshoumaru barking orders like a general. She frowned, "What is he doing giving those two military training?"

Sirius watched as a Malfoy ran around the compound with two buckets of water slung over his shoulder with a thick staff. He never dreamt of seeing a Malfoy doing something so…common and servant-like. But compared to Draco, Harry was doing slightly better. He also heard that Kenshin received a nutritious menu for those two. He looked at Sesshoumaru who stood wearing only a black sasinuki with militant combat boots and black form fitting singlet, his long silver hair drawn back from his face in a tight top knot.

This continued for the whole week when the second guest that came to them with Sirius stirred for the first time since his arrival. Severus Snape opened his eyes and tried to sit, but he couldn't feel his limbs. A man that doesn't seem to be fully there looked at him and smiled, saying something in a language that Severus doesn't understand. The man melted into the floor and soon, the opened revealing a very short person with red hair. At first Severus thought that he was with the Weasley but it was obvious that the small man wasn't a Weasley when he spoke in a different language.

The small Asian man handed him a familiar candy. Immediately recognising one of his own invention he accepted the candy and let the potion based candy melt in his mouth. Soon enough he came to understood what the red head was saying; "Can you move, Snape-dono?"

Severus frowned at the suffix and shook his head, "I can't feel my body,"

Kenshin nodded, "Sirius-dono mentioned that you have exposed to the Torturing Curse for more than three days without rest. Your mental ability must be very strong since you survived with your sanity intact," Severus tuned out the rest of the red head's blabbering. His head still thumped dully at the back of his mind. A sound that sounded like a barking order took his mind off the dull ache and Severus turned to the window next to him. He asked, "What was that?"

Kenshin looked up from whatever he got busied with and look at the window, "Oh, that? That would be Sesshoumaru-sama working with Harry-san and Draco-san. Luna-dono just started doing her laps,"

Severus thought he heard wrong, "What?"

Kenshin smiled patiently and took out the hovering chair, something that Urahara had modified from the hospital's standard wheelchair, and brought it over to Severus. He gestured, "Would you like to see for yourself? As for your safety, there's little to worry about. You are among ally here,"

Severus decided that it wasn't so bad at all sitting in the hovering chair. At first he thought he had to endure it but once he was inside the chair, he suspected that someone gave it a comfort charm. He let Kenshin pushed him around. He noticed a tall man with his silver hair tied high in a ponytail standing by the side like a military commander, barking orders at the two boys that hang upside down from a tree branch. Draco looked like he was death warmed over as he struggled to do his upside down sit up. Meanwhile, Potter looked like he can't go on. Yet from the way those two struggles, Severus could see that something motivated them enough to struggle the way they did when they would have given up back at Hogwarts.

Severus watched as Draco trembled for a moment in position before he slackened and let himself dangle from the branch from fatigue. Immediately the man with the silver hair stepped forward and with an arm like a whip, slashed across the aristocratic back of the Malfoy heir with a thin horse whip. The boy yelped and worked his trembling and tired muscles harder despite the fact that he looked like he couldn't possibly go on. Upon seeing the punishment on Draco, Potter picked up his slowing pace once more.

Severus stared at the two in disbelief, "Remarkable. It's a sight one would never dreamed of seeing in Hogwarts, what with the students and teachers population relaying solely on their magic and wand to settle things. How long have they been at this?" He looked over his shoulder toward Kenshin. The red head with his ever presence smile answered with a strange calmness emanating from him, "I belief it was since before the crack of dawn. They will wake up at 4 in the morning sharp and come down for their stretches and then the gruelling training will begin,"

After a couple more sit ups, Sesshoumaru finally relented and let them rest for lunch. Severus noted the bags under their eyes and the way their hands and muscles trembles. He has never witnessed such exhaustion. Kenshin cleared his throat to gain his attention, "I belief lunch is ready to be served,"

Two voices with different timbre called out in recognition, "Professor?"

Severus looked up to find grey and emerald orbs looking at him akin to surprise and slight relief. Severus mentally frowned at the latter since he wasn't the most favourite teacher in Hogwarts. He nodded at the two in greeting and to his surprise, the two moved as thought choreographed as they straightened like a soldier and bowed at him 50 degree forward, both answering, "Sir!"

Sirius entered the room, covered in sweat as Sesshoumaru had 'suggested' that he too take a lap around the large field with weights tied to his legs with Luna who was given a lighter weight that he slowly added to. Sirius laughed at the sight, "Wouldn't have thought that these two miscreants can shape up like that huh, Snive-!"

A hit on the head stopped his snide 'nickname' for the Potion Master by the silver haired male. Now the saw the man up close, it was clear as daylight that he wasn't human. The man was a behemoth compared to most man, but it wasn't in height nor size of his body. It was the way he held himself with a proud posture and the way each ripples of his muscles commanded the very air in the room. A grunt from him and the two boys relaxed, yet their posture erect and aware.

Once the master of the house took his seat, he gave a nod, "As you were,"

Immediately both boys came out from their rigid posture and headed for their seats. Severus looked at the man, "Never in my dream do I ever think to see a day where discipline will be practiced by these two," _Or any who came from a Wizarding family_ , he added mentally.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "This Sesshoumaru is glad that my guest has finally gained his consciousness. How is your body?"

Severus blinked, "I can hardly feel my body,"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Expected," He took a sip from his tea, "I believe that your people surely have spells and potions to counter the problem but as you can see here, I have confiscated their wands. Use of magic is highly prohibited on my compound and this rule will have very little exceptions for I prefer them to use their body to get a job done," His golden gaze flicked to Severus, "The same applies to you,"

Severus gulped. The man before him was far more intense than Voldemort could ever dream to be. There was an unspeakably noble and deadly air around him. He could submit anyone without threats or dangerous spell looming over their head. A flick of his cool gaze was enough to call forth submission from his opponent.

Sesshoumaru took one look at the man's pale face and smirked, "What is it on your mind, Severus?"

Severus flinched, "Nothing, Milord,"

Sirius gagged on his tea as the title slid out from Snape's mouth. The two wizards also looked on in surprise. Severus froze, realising what he just done. Sesshoumaru huffed, "Do you take me like your dear Lord Voldemort,"

The wizards in the room flinched. Luna merely sat on her chair after bowing in respect toward Sesshoumaru, though her eyes widened slightly. Severus noticed the shaking of his fisted hands. He didn't even realise that his hands had moved and made shaking fists. He shook his head, "No, sir,"

Sesshoumaru chewed on his meat, slightly cooked so as not to send the recently awakened wizard back into coma. But Severus immediately noticed the rawness of the meat even with the cooked surface. He gulped his nervousness as it escalated. Sesshoumaru studied the man, "A true Slytherin indeed. Your mind works the best for your survival in this world. However, your true colour been shown by your previous master once he noticed that you tried to warn the Ministry with evidence of his return,"

Severus nodded, speechless. Sesshoumaru chuckle a low almost silent laughter, "Amuse me Master Spy. There's much need to be learned for you to surpass his skill, Draco,"

Draco gulped, "Yes, sir,"

Severus frowned, just now he realised that the Malfoy being there doesn't make sense at all. He looked at the pale wizard, "Draco?"

Draco smiled, "Don't worry, Uncle Sev. You have always been more of a Father to me than my own has ever been in his whole life. Did you know that Mother has always been in love with you?"

Snape blinked and felt his face warmed, "Uh…no,"

Draco grinned, "She's never happy with Father anyway. Once this war is over, I hoped to get you two together," He ducked his head, "Although….I told Harry,"

Severus raised an eyebrow at his change of name, "Told?"

Harry blushed, "He said he suspected that you…uh…"

"Yes?"

"That you loved my mother even now,"

Snape stared at him, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish as his whole face lit up like a stop light and Kenshin could clearly see from where he sat that steams came whistling through the dour man's ears. Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at that as the room erupted as Severus started babbling and denying profusely at Harry's supposed 'accusation' and Draco's insistent and Sirius shout of righteous anger and surprise and Luna's wide eyed interest, "Huh? Interesting revelation,"

Ignoring the chaos surrounding him, he continued his breakfast and before leaving the room, ordered Kenshin; "If they still don't continue their partake of meal, clear the table and tell them that there will be no in between meals before dinner other than tea time,"


	28. Chapter 27

The household stood outside the house in the wide field of wild flowers as a floating fire burned in the middle. Harry, Draco and Luna stood close to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Severus sat with Kenshin standing as always behind in his hovering chair, Sirius staring at the three teens with a sad face. Harry bowed to Sesshoumaru, "Thank you for taking care of us and training us, sir," After a heartfelt goodbye with his godfather and a respectful wave at the Potion Master, he turned back to Sesshoumaru, "I'm ready,"

Sesshoumaru nodded and handed his a satchel. Harry dug into the satchel and brought out a fistful of glittering green sand. He threw it into the floating fire and shouted, "Hogwarts!" In a flurry of emerald flames, he disappeared. Draco stood in front of Sesshoumaru, bowing, "I could not express how much gratitude I have for you, sir. You taught me what it meant to be a true aristocrat and a true nobleman. You taught me well in discipline and respect in others. I will cherish this knowledge always," He took a handful of the same sand and turned to Severus, "See you, Uncle Sev,"

After Draco left in a flurry or emerald flame, Luna hugged Kagome and Orihime, to whom she said, "I hope Ulquiorra get well faster," She bowed to Sesshoumaru, "I'm sorry about your 'My Little Pony' collection. Also thank you for training me, sir," She took her handful of sand and disappeared from their sight with a dreamy shout of 'Hogwarts'.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, "My Little Pony collection?"

Sesshoumaru trained his eyes away from her as he cleared his throat. Orihime giggled as Kagome blushed and giggled at him. Haku and Chihiro looked at each other, unable to comprehend the joke. Kenshin shook his head at the looks given by both Severus and Sirius. Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Well, that's three less troubles in my home," He turned to Kenshin, "Dinner time,"

Kenshin nodded, "In a minute, sire,"

As they head back into the house, Kagome leaned into Orihime, "Do you think Kenshin need a change of garment?"

Orihime studied the diminutive red head in front of her up and down, tapping her chin in thought, "Hmm…Ishida-kun is good with sewing. Maybe tomorrow I can convince him to come over here and take a look at Kenshin,"

Kagome nodded and the two fell in a scheming whispers and troubling giggles. Severus looked up as he felt Kenshin shiver, "What's wrong?"

Kenshin smiled, "Nothing, it felt like someone jumped over my grave. However, my grave has long disappeared and forgotten, I guess I can't blame them if they don't recognise it as a grave,"

Sirius stretched, "Sounds superstitious. But then again, we are stuff of superstition," He grinned at Kenshin, "Maybe someone _did_ skipped over your grave,"

Haku sighed, "What morbid discussion are we having so late in the evening?"

Kenshin shrugged, "Well, nothing too morbid for our Chihiro-dono, I hope?"

Chihiro ducked her head, "I'm…I'm fine…"

Kagome sighed as she looked over Chihiro as the girl shyly drew a picture next to her. She smiled when she realised that Chihiro was drawing Haku in his dragon form. She asked, "Have you seen Haku this way?"

Chihiro stopped drawing and looked at Kagome in confusion, "Haku?" She looked at her art piece, "I…used to dream this dragon…when things got…bad,"

Kagome looked at her, "Bad?"

Chihiro nodded, "He's my guardian," She looked at Kagome, "W-why do you think this is…Haku?"

Kagome blinked, "Because that is him as a dragon," She smiled, "A water dragon. Kenshin once told me that Haku used to govern a river name Kohaku River…are you alright, Chihiro?"

The little girl was folding over as she clutched at her head in pain. She shook her head; "My head…it's painful," Kagome frowned and touched her head with her soothing reiki. Chihiro sighed before doubling over and screamed in pain. Kagome gasped as she called out for help in panic. Why would her power harm her?

Haku sat next to Chihiro's futon with a worried scowl on his head. He sighed, "It must be the rule of the Spirit World,"

Kagome looked at him, "Rule of the Spirit World?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Those spirited away must not recall what happened to them. If your stories about Haku stir the hidden memory, your power will only strengthen the barrier. The fact that she can recall bits and pieces of what should have been kept hidden shows that she unconsciously seek for those memories,"

Haku frowned, "But why would she want to seek those memories?"

Kagome ran her fingers through Chihiro's hair, "She said that the dragon was her guardian when things go bad,"

Haku looked at her, "Bad?"

Kagome nodded, "Now that I said that, I remembered that she came in a bad condition and that Ishida's dad said that he suspected abuse and that she ran from home," She looked up at Sesshoumaru, "What do you think?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his chin, "Well, since Doctor Ishida says so and he's a very capable man, I believe we should heed his word,"

Kagome nodded, "I think I would like to visit him,"

Haku touched her wrist, "I would come along. I want to know as well,"

As the two interacted, Sesshoumaru glared at the dragon's hand on what he considered his miko. But shaking the thought aside, he left the room in favour of his office. Kagome noticed his departure but said nothing as she concentrated on her conversation with Haku. Up in his office, Sesshoumaru noticed the vintage mirror hanging on the wall has its silver gilded frame glowing. He headed for the mirror and touched one of the crystal flowers.

The first touch allowed him to observe his contact and once the mirror showed him Dumbledore's face, he pushed the flower and the two mirrors connected. He nodded his head in greeting, "It would be late into the night at your side. Why would you make such a late night call?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "I would like to contact you first thing before I go to bed,"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I see…as for your reason?"

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head, "Bad news, milord. Bad news indeed…"

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, "Explain,"

Dumbledore looked his age as he reported, "Vampires, werewolves and youkai resistance in London has taken over the Ministry; over 300 deaths toll and countless of critical injuries. Many deserted London by this point. Voldemort still in hiding and it seemed that the majorities blamed the three groups guilty of the current upraising. The Daily Prophets painting them as 'Dark Creatures Uprising' does not made things better,"

As Sesshoumaru listened to the Headmaster's report, he can feel his hackles rising and his bestial instinct shaking its cage of sanity as it felt its position as alpha being challenged. He clenched his fists and his claws glowed with poisons that bit into the skin as his sharp claws dug into the palm of his hand. But being from the same body, it does not harm him. But Sesshoumaru could feel his patient being challenged as his face remained impassive; the only sign other than the clench if his fists would be the bloom of acid green deep in his golden gaze.

Even standing millions of miles away from where the Daiyoukai stood, Dumbledore could feel his fines hairs rising as the deadly calm look on Sesshoumaru's face. Once his report was done, he sighed, "As for the matter of the Horcrux…"

Sesshoumaru murmured loud enough for the man to hear, "Have you located them? How many is the count?"

Dumbledore paled, "After interrogating Slughorn, the number has been confirmed. Counting in the destroyed diary, it seemed that Voldemort aiming to create seven of them,"

Sesshoumaru regarded the man, "Including the boy?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I believed that he himself does not know about Harry,"

"I see,"

The meeting ended near sunset and Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat behind his desk. He leaned his head back and rolled his tense shoulders. He scowled at his ceiling, "Foolish beasts,"

A soothing scent entered his senses and Sesshoumaru opened his closed eyes. He realised that he has fallen asleep but can't recall when. Outside, the sky has darkened and glittered with stars. He sighed and wiped his palm over his face as the scent grew closer. He straightened and looked at his guest, "Miko,"

Kagome nodded and placed a tray with tea on his desk before him, "You didn't come down for tea or dinner. Would you like a supper? Kenshin has gone in for the night," Sesshoumaru accepted his tea as he felt his belly grumbled slightly at it empty state.

He nodded, "This Sesshoumaru accept,"

As he stood, he noticed the miko dejected shoulders. He looked away and headed for the kitchen. As he opened the fridge, Kagome appeared next to him, her hands nervously gripping each other, "Um…I could…make you supper…if you would…like me to?" She peered at him. Sesshoumaru studied her and gave a quiet approval and headed for the chair by the kitchen's table.

He watched as she started to make his supper, once in a while glancing at him to inquire his taste and preference. Sesshoumaru gave her short, one word answer and observed how she looked put down and less enthusiastic as she went about making his meal. He can't help but followed the entrancing sway of her hip as she goes about the kitchen. Once his meal was set before him, she sat next to him, watching him as he ate.

Once in a while she tried to strike up a conversation, but his lack of answer gave her the impression that he has no interest. It killed any starter from her side instantly. Soon, he finished his meal and with a nod at her direction, he left the kitchen.

Once the landlord disappeared to his room, Kagome looked at the plate and silverware that she washed. She touched his spoon and two drops of salty water fell on her skin. She sniffed, "I miss you,"


End file.
